


The Immortals (Naruto X ATG)

by EternalBliss4U



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Naruto, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Adventure, Age Progression, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Harem, Multi, Team Building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalBliss4U/pseuds/EternalBliss4U
Summary: Fun journey towards adulthood filled with adventures and chaos. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also post on Fanfiction and webnovel. On Ff my name is Asura435. I will only post stories that i am intending to finish.

Naruto Uzumaki was the vessel of the Kyuubi and this one fact made his life just terrible. It was made worse by the fact that he was an orphan.

As a young child he would always try to play with the other kids but the parents would keep them away and the caretakers at the orphanage would keep him alone, away from any human contact.

Since young he was taught alone, trained to be alone.

He learned that crying would never get him what he wanted but only make people hate him more. Those eyes, he never understood in the early years but was made clear once he ended up in a fight with a kid trying to save a girl.

Naruto was used to the loneliness and was emotionally stunted so his mind was suited for the ninja business after going through it from the beginning.

He beat the kid to the ground, broke his jaw and smashed him with a brick that he picked up before jumping into the fight.

Those eyes from the kid beneath his feet bleeding from his head and other child peeing his pants, shivering in the snow were similar to the adults and it brought a smile to his face. It was so funny, they feared him, and they feared him.

"Hahahaha" Naruto laughed for the first time from his heart, he finally understood the reason and knew it was just stupidity

"Umm, thank you."

Naruto turned to look at the Hyuga girl, from her body and her background; she could have taken them out if she tried.

"Why did you not fight back? They were weak." Naruto walked closer and stared into her eyes with his blank look, he was curious as to why anyone would allow themselves to get beaten

"I don't like hurting people."

"Then you are willing to die for just anybody, does that not hurt your family?" Naruto asked honestly as he was curious but his words were making the girl think more on this non violence stance

"Hinata-sama"

"I will be going now and hope we can meet each other again."

Naruto waved her farewell, she was the first person not to show fear towards him. Naruto walked away from the crime scene and sat down in the park, writing on the ground.

'It feels nice not being feared but those eyes are also fun.' Naruto thought as he randomly drew things in the snow as he liked drawing, reading and training as he had nothing else to do

He was just a 7 year old child and was already living alone on the natural environment. Naruto had been alone since the age of five when they put him in an apartment with barely any knowledge on how to cook the basic things and take care of his need.

Even though the people had been emotionless when taking caring of him, they were at least there for him.

The world was too big for a child so young and Naruto feared the darkness, the loneliness and it ate away at his mind.

Luckily not everyone hated or feared him as he found some solace in the wild children in Konoha from different backgrounds.

He was even friends with the heirs of the Nara and Akimichi clan. Friends in a loose term since they were children and truly they didn't' care about him more than just a playmate.

Living alone did wonders for him as he matured faster but he really didn't trust people at all except the Ichiraku's that had fed him when he was dying of hunger because he couldn't cook anything.

He didn't realize that it had been an attempt to kill him by one of the ninja's that had lost loved one because of the Kyuubi.

Regardless of the assassination attempt Naruto was saved and he learned something's from his new friend. This led to him and living in the forest filled with nature's bounty and lived of it.

No matter how strong he had gotten, the stares annoyed him a lot. In the forest he had everything and was delivered clothes and books so there was nothing to worry about except human contact.

So he stayed in the forest sometime and some time he was in the village handing around with his kind of people, learning different things.

But as years went by and he had joined the Ninja academy because of his desire to grow strong and travel the world, Naruto realized that he was a stray and only stray's could understand him.

Not any kind but those that could follow him.

Konoha saw him as an enemy because of something his parent's did since they could hate him for nothing, could they.

Naruto reasoned he was hated because his parents had released the Kyuubi so they took that hatred to him.

Now if he knew his parents and care for them, he might have tried to cleanse his name or something but Naruto didn't care about such pointless things and it had nothing with him.

\---------------------------------------------

4 years had passed since the day he realized the truth of his situation and Naruto had become a lot better at reading people as it was a hobby his along with stealing things for fun.

He was in a ninja village so he picked up the tricks by observing people and taking notes. Even in the forest, he learned from the beasts.

Luckily he hadn't been caught as normal people were not sensitive enough to feel his sticky hands.

Chakra truly was a marvel though he didn't seem to have much talent with control and had to put a lot of time into getting to the level of his own class.

Talking about class, Naruto was put in the normal class of students as he was a son of criminals and just a normal kid. Listening to the gossips of other kids, he understood that the class for elites had better teachers that were retired elders from different clans while they only had some average chunin as teachers.

Now see that was kind of unfair but Naruto saw an opportunity as he realized there were strays among these elites.

His old friends Kiba, Choji and Shika were also part of the group but they had already left him behind so he didn't care about them either.

Living in the world alone was stupidity and Naruto wished to create a team around him of people that could understand each other so that they won't betray him.

He truly didn't want to get stabbed in his sleep by a so called friend.

Finishing up class, Naruto bumped fist with his favorite teacher Iruka and skipped along on his merry way.

Iruka was one of the rare people that ended up becoming his friends and he really trusted the man as he had gone through a terrible life and turned out very understanding.

Naruto even felt bad for the man that his parents caused his tragedy.

Moving on Naruto whistled as he walked on top the rooftops towards his target. His movement was skillful and lacked any sound as he got used to it while hunting while learning chakra control made it even easier.

Finally after a few minutes of watching the usual scenery of the bustling crowds of people moving around Konoha, Naruto arrived at the edge of the village where the Uchiha complex exists.

Entering without a problem since it was a ghost town inside, Naruto found his little target playing with himself.

'Such an apt description.' Naruto thought with a smirk as he looked down from an old style wooden building towards the Uchiha training grounds

There in the middle of the large training ground was Sasuke Uchiha. The kid was one of the prodigy of this generation and the head of the elite class of his level.

Most likely he would graduate the Academy as a chunin and become a jounin within few years unlike him who would only graduate as a genin since nothing that high was expected from people of the normal class.

Naruto was actually the top of his class in everything and could definitely become elite but held back because he feared that by entering that place he was just asking to get killed by the clans.

Stopping his though process about clans, Naruto saw Sasuke practicing his shuriken skills and combat methods as he moved really fast around the place.

Truly he was a genius just from looking at the way he manipulated the thrown weapons to change trajectory and his speed.

His movement was skilled but truly aggressive that it was very easy to guess what he would do next for someone who could read killer intent like him.

"Hey, how is it hanging bro?" Naruto called out as he stood up from his sleeping position causing Sasuke to almost slip on the sand

"WHO!?"

"It's me, your friendly neighborhood Uzumaki. Here to cheer you up."

"Uzumaki? There are no Uzumaki's in Konoha so stop joking and get out of my property before I alert the police." Sasuke shouted at him as he glared at the boy with spiky golden hair wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

I am a social butterfly was written on his shirt and looking at that grin, he could guess that's what the owner believed.

"Chill bro, nothing to get so heated about. I am here to make friends and help you."

"I will give you five seconds to convince before I break your limbs for trespassing."

Naruto was not expecting such aggressiveness but it seems it was not a good idea to trespass on this property.

'Do or die then'

"How about we have a spar and you decide?" Naruto replied and threw two shurikens in a straight line that converged and split before coming two different direction at the last moment

Sasuke was already in combat mode and easily dodged the shuriken by jumping back as he expected the foe to attack and he wasn't proven wrong as Naruto came at him straight.

Blocking the kunai with his own, Sasuke got a good look of his blue eyed assailant that was grinning from ear to ear.

"You lack creativity and a partner. We can join together and push ourselves to a brighter future. Come on partner, team work is better than going solo in this dangerous world." Naruto muttered as he pushed him back and dodged the kick

Going down Naruto sweeped him causing him to jump and before he could kick his head, Naruto quickly changed his stance and raised his other leg.

Sasuke pushed against Naruto's foot and threw shuriken at him while Naruto smiled and blew wind with chakra enhancing his lungs.

The sand rose up covering up their visions and Naruto added his chilly smoke bomb into the mix while covering his vision with the black and orange goggles on his head.

"Isn't it fun playing with a friend?"

"I am going to enjoy seeing you writhe in agony." Sasuke muttered as he really found that playful tone annoying

It felt like his opponent was taking light of him.

It showed his weak mindset that Naruto was taking advantage of as he had observed Sasuke for a time and understood him.

Talking like he was playing around with the opponent threw them of balance and they were unable to realize his skill level.

He saw the fireball coming from a mile away since it was Sasuke's main attack along with the lightning charge.

Appearing behind him Naruto pushed him into the sand as Sasuke was unable to realize his presence through the sand.

Truly the young boy was slothful to ignore his genjutsu lineage but fortunately he hadn't tried since Naruto was immune to genjutsu while also being very terrible at it since the chakra control requirement was too damn high.

Naruto chalked it up to his bloodline or something since there were so many weird ones around and being immune to genjutsu wasn't even that special.

Sasuke seemed to have some resistance to this spicy mixture as he was still able to operate properly and when he went down with his push, he pushed against the ground with one arm and kicked with both legs.

Sadly he was too aggressive and Naruto was very sensitive to others so he moved to the side before Sasuke even finished his move.

Naruto proceeded to kick sand into his face before shooting a chakra ball at him from his finger tips.

Chakra ball being one of the weakest ninja skills that entirely depended on the quality of the ninja's chakra and control, Naruto used it for distraction or causing minor damage.

Sasuke reacted by covering his body with chakra at those points and rolled with the force before he focused on his feet and dashed at him.

Showing his exceptional chakra control, Naruto was forced to block his attack as he had been one step to slow with his chakra.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was too hard.

"I am having fun Sasuke. What about you?"

Sasuke glared at him as he pushed against Naruto's arm with his foot and spun in the air before kick ing with the other foot with increased strength.

"My favorite color is orange, what about you? Is it blue or red?" Naruto grinned as he caught Sasuke in a hold

His legs were caught and Sasuke was unceremoniously on the ground while unable to move as Naruto's grip was too strong on his leg.

'What kind of grip strength is that?' Sasuke was finally feeling calm again and felt so stupid as he was led by the blonde kid

Regardless of his mistakes, Sasuke realized that the kid was very good at fighting and wondered where he came from.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, from Normal Class 1"

"What?" Sasuke was confused as to how he was not Elite

"I like my privacy."

"You are losing out on resources."

"You got sacrifice something to gain something and we have you for that."

"You want me to share my knowledge with you."

"We are going for equivalent exchange here. We both scratch each other's back and get to the top with a proper team."

"I don't see how that is useful for me. I can easily get a jounin to tutor me for money."

"When people of similar age and level challenge each other they grow faster. I believe in that so I am presenting you with that opportunity."

"Not happening even if you break my leg."

Naruto found the kid very annoying with that glare, 'Why couldn't have just seen my vision? Why are people so difficult some times?'

"Think about it for some time. I will come visit tomorrow and beat you up again." Naruto let go of his leg and quickly jumped away while giving a chuckle

With those words he ran away after throwing another smoke bomb and went towards the easy and friendly target, Rock Lee.

The guy was an orphan like him and very hard working. He was also in the normal class and his senior.

Naruto had seen him practice every day but what got his attention was the fact that the guy was a genius in fighting.

\------------------------------

Many people would wonder why the Shinobi serve the Daimyo of their country instead of taking over and the answer is very simple.

Not everyone served under the Shinobi villages. As they got much better benefits by serving under the rich royalties and got excess to resources normally very hard to access.

The Daimyo has a large army of armored samurai that can take out most of the genin and chunin in combat with pure numbers leaving only few Jounins.

It was only a losing battle for the villages if they took the risk and handling so many normal people was hard work especially when the other side didn't trust you.

The Daimyo and Kage may appear cordial but they were in silent combat against each other as they tried to take control of each other's authority.

The offence mostly came from the Kage side since they were the powerful being while the Daimyo was forced to defend with many steps so the balance was kept.

There was also the existence of rival villages that would take any chance to weaken each other.

Finally, not everyone was selfish as there were people that fought for truth and justice. These people were the final reason for the Kages not having been able to take the final step or the Raikage and Tsuchikage would have taken over their nation.

The existence of the Hero Association kept the people filled with hope that good will always continue to exist and fight against evil.

The shinobi were neutral beings and did good sometimes and the next you see them murdering little kids.

People willingly donated to the association to keep the balance in the world and so that the hero's could grow.

But it didn't really affect the ninja business much since there weren't many heroes and they couldn't get to place in time.

Ninja's did everything that anyone wanted and the quality was guaranteed depending on the village and the next would be the dubious mercenaries.

If there was a heroes association then there was also the villains association, which gathered wanted criminals under its hold.

The leader of this association was an S-rank threat called All for one, who had the power to steal bloodlines from anyone.

This monster had managed to gather the most powerful bloodlines in one body and become the most wanted man in the world.

It was just unfortunate that he only came into existence after the death of Hashirama Senju since the world would have been safe from this menace.

For now the world would have to suffice with the Leader of the Hero Association, All Might since the Kages don't bother with community service and even though the bounty was very high they couldn't leave the village.

When one take the mental of Kage then you were tied to the village as the Kage was the strongest ninja available, and the safety of the village was always the highest priority.

These things were taught in the academy and Naruto truly had no idea why anyone would go out of their way to save strangers.

Very weird

He was curious and wanted to meet one of these heroes to ask them about this question on his mind.

\----------------------------

Moving on from the info dump, Naruto arrived at his destination and found Lee practicing like always in the public training ground number 11.

It was an area surrounding by trees with soft grass and wooden posts in the middle for shuriken training. The other training equipment was also available for use and could be accessed from the rock formation at the entrance.

Everything was stored inside using the storage seal and using the Konoha ninja identity, the things could be taken out.

Lee was training with his body and wearing weights all over like usual. He had started this practice last year once they learned body training at the academy.

Most of the class was already doing it and Naruto had been doing from long ago as he needed strength to compete with the wild beasts.

He was at the top in physical stats and even his jutsu were than everyone that he knew except the adults.

Regardless of his powers, Naruto was impressed by Lee since the kid training harder than everyone and did without his bloodline ability.

Naruto could heal the damage done to his body so he was never really worried about getting hurt and most people would him crazy for the things he had done to his body.

It was pure madness.

Now his pain resistance was through the roof so he had no trouble walking through fire if need be.

On the other hand, Lee took such difficult goals with an average body. He was literally the average guy if you took out his undying will and combat genius.

These two qualities made the boy survive the academy. Survive being the code word here since the kid could never use any ninja art outside his body.

He was cursed by the world and forced to utilize only skills that could be used by his body.

Chakra enhancement

Transformation

Mind shield

High speed movement and such kind where the chakra was focused on the body and didn't need to be released outside.

The boy was so focused on his training and goal to become a Jounin ninja that he barely had any friends. Truly these children were short sighted and narrow minded like their parents that they discarded Lee as a cripple.

Naruto didn't need to be careful with Lee so he walked into the field and the noise from his footsteps alerted him.

Lee was 12 year old with bowl cut black hair and bushy eye brows that stood out. His body was lean and filled with muscles.

He was taller than Naruto by a few centimeters as he stood 130 cm while Naruto was 125 cm.

Hearing the sound, Lee stopped his body and looked back to see who had decided to practice in this place.

Looking at Naruto, Lee was curious as he had noticed that people bad mouthed the blonde a lot. He was a person avoided by everyone and even he had been warned to keep away from him if he didn't want to get hurt.

Instead of scaring him, Lee was quite curious as it was nature to find the truth of things unclear to him but he was busy with training so he had delayed this side fancy.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I want you as a friend."

"Okay, do you want to practice with me?" Lee didn't mind as he was quite friendly himself and decided to ask him the usual question expecting Naruto to decline

"Lee, I don't mean that kind of friend. I meant a real friend, where we can truly trust each other and all that."

Lee didn't know how to feel about those words as he did care for all of his friends the same way.

"What does that mean?"

"Real friends know about each other and care for each other. Do your friends really know you or do you know them?"

Lee looked down as he heard those words as he realized that he actually didn't much about his friends at all.

"But friendship isn't your only goal is it?"

"Yes, I want to make a team of people that I trust and I want you to join as I see potential."

"You speak like the teachers but what gave you authority to decide on such things. Are you good enough to judge anyone else?"

Naruto nodded as he liked that Lee wasn't just following his words and asking the questions since he didn't want a yes man.

"Good question and I will let you decide how you want to get the answer."

Lee saw that confident smile and body language but ninja's were good at bluffing so this could be fake or it could be real.

There was no information backing his strength as Naruto was only top of a normal class and he was the second position for the next year so logically the younger kid shouldn't have chance against him.

'He is just a kid.' Lee thought since Naruto was just 11 years old and one year was enough to create a gap in maturity

"I advise you to stop thinking about what you know about me since the things you know will only lead you astray. Stop the weight seal and fight me seriously, I will keep it fair by not using any jutsu." Naruto saw his eyes moving and the body language to guess his thoughts

Lee was definitely shocked by his words as the younger kid had just guessed what he had been thinking. It made him reevaluate the target as an intelligent and perceptive foe with unknown strength.

"Thanks for the warning. I will respect your honest words with my seriousness." Lee replied as he touched his legs and chest with chakra cancelling out the fuinjutsu seal applied on the jacket and shoes he was wearing.

Fuinjutsu was an art that well respected by everyone and put at the top for the things it has done throughout history.

It is one of the most feared arts and the reason the Uzumaki clan had been massacred. The clan had been the pioneers of this art and led the world by a difference of decades. With their deaths, the fuinjutsu art had become stagnant as a lot of the secrets had been lost.

With the funding to the fuinjutsu dropping and the difficulty of this art, the progress was further declined.

Nonetheless, the ninja in training of today could still enjoy the wonders of this art as the academy provided them basic equipment like these for training.

For higher versions, they would have to buy them as they required expensive materials.

The basic version could produce the total weight of 5 tonnes and Lee was still struggling with 500 kg at the moment while Naruto had already reached the limit by taking advantage of his healing.

He let his body break down and heal, adjusting itself to the weight in just two months but didn't have the money to buy the expensive version so he wore it all the time.

It didn't even affect much so he forgot about it most of the time and training using the natural environment by lifting boulders and trees.

"Good, I am hoping for a good performance." Naruto grinned as he jumped back to take a distance of 10 meters

Lee had learned the basic version of the academy style and even finished up the middle version so his fighting capabilities were higher than normal. The only thing he lacked was versatility so he to make up for all of it with pure stats and skill.

Defensive style was the field of the Hyuga's and Lee was not one, he preferred to take the fight to the foe instead of waiting.

Naruto and Lee thought similarly on that aspect as but Naruto decided to hold back as he did with Sasuke or else he could just overpower Lee.

He wasn't looking for the physical power but his combat style since unlike him Lee was used to fighting but still showed good skills.

Lee dashed around him moving like the wind before he attacked from the side with a punch. Naruto leaned back and pushed him with his palms but didn't feel the damage as Lee actually rolled with the force.

Landed few meters away, Lee pushed against the ground leaving a gash and decided to go with sliding tackle.

Naruto was surprised by the move and unlike Sasuke, Lee lacked any killer intent and Naruto wasn't using chakra to enhance his body while Lee went with it.

Lee almost passed him by as Naruto had jumped to the side but the older boy pushed against the ground and spun towards his direction.

One after another, Lee seemed to be intent on using on using some new moves that were not known by most people.

Naruto was forced to block the attack and the force pushed him back for meters as his feet left a trail in the ground.

It was good move but the force wasn't enough to damage his bones or arm nor was the pain enough to break through his resistance.

'He is so good.' Naruto couldn't help smiling and giggle nonstop as he decided to act now or Lee would actually look down on him or feel dishonored

"This is going to hurt." Naruto muttered using chakra so that Lee heard it because he moved faster than the normal sound and smashed Lee into the ground holding his right leg

Lee heard the words but was unable to react as his back was smashed into the ground. The impact was heavy handed but he was still fine but the next one rattled him and the next one had his head spinning.

"Good endurance, guess all that bone breaking training is doing something useful for you." Naruto said as he let go of the leg and Lee faced the blue sky with pain all over his body

'How can he be this strong?'

'This is too much for someone so young. I doubt the elites have this much physical strength.' Lee was completely in shock as he knew Naruto wasn't using chakra to amp his stats when his leg had been caught

"How?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes" Lee replied with painful gasps as his body had been rattled too hard

"Then join my group and we can work together to improve ourselves. To have the ability to move unhindered in this land and see the vast world is my goal. Our team will have the ability to live freely."

"You are taking crazy for someone in walking distance of the Hokage."

"I fear no one so it doesn't matter if the old man is listening or not since to him it would just be the sound of an ant. Nothing to take seriously."

"You aren't wrong." Lee muttered as he thought about the invitation for a moment and decided to try it out since he had nothing to lose

'If it was useless than I go back training solo.'

"I am willing to join."

"Great, you are the first one to join this group so you can call yourself the senior brother."

"What?"

"I just started gathering the team now so you are the first member."

"At least tell me you are going to show me how to get stronger."

"Of course, we are going to gather members as we go along but we don't have to stop our training. Practice makes perfect and without it our bodies will get weaker." Naruto replied with chuckle and picked him up

"Please gentle"

"What did you say? Harder"

Lee stopped speaking to avoid getting more pain as his new friend seems to be intent on starting the training from this moment.

"My training methods are crazy but very affective and I am the living proof of that." Naruto said as he dashed towards the clinic near the training grounds for healing purposes

These kinds of problems didn't require extensive care so the clinic was enough and within few minutes, Lee was up and walking.

\-------------------

Naruto guided Lee towards the forest where a black bear, a jaguar, a python, an eagle and large centipede surrounded them.

All these animals were the special kind as they lived in areas with higher concentration of nature energy. The largest monster lived near Mt. Infinity, the tallest mountain on the continent. Continent since the other continents hadn't been explored yet.

Lee stood combat ready as he saw the beasts towering over them with their giant bodies of 6 meters.

"Relax guys, he is a new friend." Naruto laughed as he walked forward for the beasts to tackle him

These were the beasts that Naruto had adopted since the age of seven and they had followed him from that day as he fought against other beasts, and lived on the bounties of nature.

They were a lot smarter than normal wild beasts as he had been using his chakra on them for so long but the affect wasn't that good like the Inazuka clan since he was just using chakra without any proper intent.

Regardless, they were the strongest of the beasts in this forest and Naruto also had an alligator that was in a lake deep inside the forest.

These beasts treated Naruto as their master or parent and he understood them clearly after spending so long inside. He was quite good at interacting with beasts and usually played around with them for fun when he spent time in the forest.

Lee watched his new friend get covered by his pets and understand how he got strong.

'If he spent so long inside this place then of course he will get strong.' Lee hadn't thought of this place because it isn't a good place for training for someone his age unless you have some supervision

There were many poisonous insects and plants in this place.

The deeper you went the worst it got and the Forest of Death was supposed to be worse than this because the First Hokage had actually created it personally to train people.

It was filled with trees that were at least 100 meter tall and monsters that ranged from 5 meters to 100 meters.

"I don't think I can train here. You must have a strong poison resistance to train in this place but mine isn't that good yet." Lee spoke up after understanding what might happen

Poison resistance was build up slowly as time went by since one mistake and they could die. It was the basic build of a ninja and Lee hadn't tried messing with something that dangerous. For this he was content with what the teachers administered.

"Don't worry I am not about to dump you here like that. I want you to fight these guys with your weights on and improve your fighting instincts while I go and talk with the third person. After that I will spar with you again before you finish up your training schedule." Naruto explained as he sat on top of his bear and conveyed the message to them

"Oh almost forgot, there are traps inside this section of the forest so fight with caution. If you get hurt too bad, don't worry they will send you to the clinic as they are registered under my name." Naruto was about to leave but stopped to give this warning and jumped away, gliding through the trees

Only the jaguar was registered under his name while the others were a secret.

\-------------------------

"How did things go wrong?" Hiruzen muttered with exhaustion as he looked at the crystal ball showing Naruto

He could read the lips so he knew what the kids were talking about.

It was never supposed to go like this. From what he had observed, Naruto didn't have much loyalty for Konoha and would leave once he graduated.

He didn't seem interested in staying in this place where everyone hated and feared him.

It was never supposed to happen but somehow the secret was spread by someone.

This was really dangerous and Hiruzen was forced to use his force to keep watch on Naruto since it wouldn't be out of the realm to guess that some spies had already sent the information back home or were watching Naruto every day.

It was quite common for each ninja village to try and one up each other inside and outside the field. They targeted each other's future generation all the time except Konoha on the surface since Danzo was operating completely in darkness while acting like a senile old man in retirement.

Even his old buddy Hiruzen didn't suspect that Danzo was still up and running since he looked like a cripple.

The only way to fix the problem would be to tell them that Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage but that would mean more enemies.

Minato had a lot of dangerous enemies so he would become a bigger target with that knowledge as only villages would target Naruto as a jinchuuriki but others would go for him if they got the info about Minato.

If that wasn't bad enough, the clans were divided on this issue and making it difficult for him. They had lost too much in the Kyuubi rampage and didn't want Naruto to get stronger since a strong base meant a strong monster when the Kyuubi took control.

That cut away his option of having a clan adopt him and he couldn't personally adopt him as his children always got too much attention from the outside, which would make the situation worse.

The only option would be sending him to the Fire Daimyo for a good life and protection as that place was the most protected in this country.

The pillars crafted by the Uzumaki clan stood tall and mighty around the palace, keeping it safe from all danger.

But there was a problem; the fire daimyo would most likely make Naruto his pawn and Hiruzen couldn't allow it.

With all the reasons in line, Naruto ended up alone with shadows watching over him every day for a few hours to ensure that he doesn't get hurt.

The only thing he could hope for was that these kids managed to liven up his life as there was no way that Hiruzen could allow Naruto to travel further than the border of the Land of fire.

He was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and no matter how much he cared for the child it was too dangerous to let him go.

'I am too old for this shit.' Hiruzen took a puff from his smoke pipe and leaned in his chair watching the portrait of Minato glaring at him

'You shouldn't have died that day, you little shit. Making an old man go through this pain, your soul is going to suffer.' Hiruzen complained as he remembered asking Minato to let him do it but the young man wasn't thinking right that night

The nicotine calmed his nerves and Hiruzen saw that Naruto was close to Iruka.

"Call Iruka to my office"

\-------------------

A.n Hope you enjoyed and comment

They will work as large team or small teams at times to handle problems. Slow paced and will build up each character.

The story will be slow paced and build on each character. It will extend to many destinations as its adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking the streets of Konoha, Naruto found his third target sitting inside the weapon shop while reading a book on weapons.

Tenten

She was an orphan like him and quite normal personality wise as she didn't really seem train as much as Lee or him but the girl focused on two things.

Weapons and weapon making

And she was very good at both of these things.

Naruto had seen her use weird weapons naturally and he saw potential in that since she could make weapons for the team that he wanted.

She was also different from the other girls and wasn't interested in wasting time on seduction skills. At the moment she the head of her class with Lee behind her by a step.

With her hair tied in bun shaped form, Tenten wore a white Qi pao and sat their cutely to attract customers for her adopted family.

"Welcome to the Higurashi weapon shop, how can we help you?"

Naruto entered the shop and Tenten stood up to greet him cheerfully, 'Guess she really liked the job.'

"Can you get me a wind sword and the psychic chains portable version?"

"Okay, please wait for a minute." Tenten nodded as she went into the storage room to het the items

These were things Naruto wanted to buy for the moment to boost his powers and cover up his remaining problems.

He had a good short sword but it couldn't handle his actual strength anymore and broke down last month while the chains were for capturing enemies with lower difficulty.

The wind sword had seals etched into the blade that made the blade ignore wind resistance and increased its cutting prowess while also having the power to boost wind abilities.

His nature was primary wind and secondary water so this blade suited him the most.

The psychic chains could be worn like rings on the hand and when needed chains would pop out from the seals etched on the metal that follow the thoughts of the user.

These things could be used to capture and kill but they weren't cheap and were hard to master so only a minority used these weapons since chain fighting style wasn't developed like the normal weapons.

Naruto didn't mind since he was already used to dividing his mind and controlling extra limbs. During his time in the forest, Naruto usually transformed into different forms and fought the beasts.

He had even slipped into the forest of death or more like been thrown inside by one woman named Anko.

She was a stray like him and no matter how she tried to hide it; she just didn't fit well with all these Konoha ninja.

She was also feared and hated for a similar reason. Her master was the traitorous Orochimaru of the Sanin.

Naruto had approached and they talked where she teased him fruitlessly since those words weren't going to work on him nor did fear work on him.

This ended up in Anko putting him inside the forest where she played around most of the time to show him fear.

Naruto was used to living inside the forest so he easily slipped through the monsters by transforming into a small insect.

Anko was impressed by his skill and bravery so they ended up becoming friends.

She was one of the only adult ninja's that Naruto knew well since he had fought with many ninja in Konoha.

Fighting skills didn't just develop from reading books or from fighting wild beasts; they formed through many battles with skilled ninja who had no problem in beating him.

"Sorry for making you wait. Here are your orders, please check."

Naruto checked the weapons and nodded as he put away the sword into his inventory while wearing the silver rings on his left hand after passing her the cash.

"Thank you for your patronage"

"You are welcome but I am done yet."

"Yes, how can I help?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am building a team with my friends, an ultimate team, and I want you to join us."

"Is this another game that's been trending? You do know that we will get assigned into proper teams by the Academy once we graduate and then we mostly work with different teams." Tenten replied in a calm tone as she took in Naruto's appearance

He was a cute kid with a built body and confident demeanor but just because she found him cute doesn't mean she was going to waste time playing around with him.

"No, I am actually serious and I obviously know about the system but you see it's a waste of time and effort if you end up going through the system. You can check with the other ninjas and you will realize how much they grumble about their team mates.

It's better to make a proper team now than later because you will lose out on missions. Plus that's not the only thing as working with us will help develop your skills faster since you will be challenged at each step."

"I don't know about that but I will check it out later… Did you just say that you can challenge me?" Tenten took his words but wasn't sure about them and needed to confirm real sources but the last part surprised her as she didn't expect it

"I can win against you without using both of my arms."

"You are laying it on too thick."

"I am just that confident in my skills and power. Just so you know Lee from your class is already in my group after a beat him in battle."

"What?" Hearing that she was really shocked as she knew Lee personally and had her eye on him

"We can battle if you need to check my capabilities or you can come along to meet Lee."

"Wait a minute, I will be back." Tenten ran inside and Naruto could hear her talking with a woman

Finishing up Tenten came back while an older woman took her place and the duo left the weapons shop.  
\-----------------

"So tell me more about this team of yours?"

"It's a team that covers all weaknesses. It's a team that promotes bonds and treats each other as family. It's a team that promotes the strength of each individual. It's a team that will walk unhindered through any threat, any place and any time. Freedom, total freedom is the final goal."

"Seems very grand but how do you suppose we can actually do that."

"Everyone of has a specialty and talent that can contribute to the group so we can definitely do it."

"Explain"

"Lee has fighting talent, you have weapons talent and I am the boss."

"Boss?"

"You know in the games."

"Serious, are you really serious?"

"Of course, I am the boss character with all the stats in the high digits."

"You just like to mess around and I find that really charming." Tenten muttered sweetly as she held his arm close to her body but she didn't get the reaction expected as Naruto caught her waist and hugged her even closer

"I also find you very charming, charming enough to take a bite." Naruto whispered in a voice that sent tingles through her body

"How did you do that?"

"Experience"

"Don't tell me… I can't believe it. Why the fuck would you do that for?" Tenten felt her jaw drop as he didn't deny the implications of having been in a sexual relation

"Why not? I roam around the village all the time so I ended up in the red zone which is choke filled with active shinobi and heard many interesting thing. This led to one thing to another and I ended up getting some experience so that I can ignore seduction attempts properly."

"Did it feel good?"

"It was awesome. Those girls are professionals and earn a lot of money so I was trying to learn each time I went inside so I can earn some money from this skill since I can't do any big money mission until graduation."

"You are very diligent in the weirdest manners."

"I aim to please so if you are interested in having a pleasurable first time than I am open to it and I won't even charge you."

"Yeah… thanks. I will keep it mind."  
\--------------------------

Arriving back at the forest after only 15 minutes, Naruto found Lee resting after his spar with the beasts. It was difficult but he could see the benefit.

'No pain no gain' Lee thought as his body hurt a lot from the damage he received while the beast managed to avoid proper hit with their team work

He was lucky they were tamed or they would have eaten him long ago.

"Lee"

"Tenten, I was expecting you but not so soon. Did he beat you as well?"

"No, he just said he beat you so I decided to check it out."

"I think it's a great idea to join him. He is powerful and has crazy ideas. I also like the idea of a big powerful family. It sounds very appealing instead of the usual where we give up on team mates if things get too hard."

Tenten looked at his smiling expression and found her heart skip a beat, "Fine, I will give it a chance but if you are wasting time then I am taking Lee away from your grasp."

"No problem and here check this notebook. It has all the traps I have been working on and some unclear ideas so help me out here." Naruto took out one of his notebooks and passed it to Tenten

Skimming through it, Tenten sat down and started to check it properly as it caught her interest. It seems Naruto had put his time and effort into writing this up with clear cut details.  
\----------------------

Leaving the two team mates, Naruto went back to his family. The Ichiraku's were his true family. The people that saved him from depression and solitude.

The only reason he hadn't tried killing himself or becoming a wild beast.

Just like always, Naruto brought his prey to their house secretly as he didn't want people knowing about their relation.

Inside the small apartment, Ayame was sitting with food on the table.

"Naruto, you are late." Ayame said as he hugged her from behind

"Sorry but today I got busy with my project." Naruto apologized and sat down on the opposite side of the small table

They usually ate like this as Ayame took time off for Naruto.

She was his big sister and Naruto loved her very much just like he loved Teuchi as his father.

They were the light of his life and it was unfortunate that he couldn't stay with them because he realized that difficulties bred strength in people.

You will either break or adapt.

So Naruto chose the difficult path as he didn't want to be trapped inside this small house living like a coward.

"How did it go?"

"I got two of them but the Uchiha is being difficult."

"Well you can't blame the kid as he lost his family and even his friends during that massacre."

"Friends?"

"Yes, even the kids close to him had been murdered."

"This is going to be difficult for sure." Naruto realized why Sasuke declined even after seeing the advantage

"Just keep on trying, I know you can get through to him."

"I never give up so there was no question about that. How has business been going?"

"It's been booming these days since you have been providing good amount of ingredients. Our costs have been reduced and the taste has been improved so we got more to invest in expansion. We are opening a branch in south Konoha and slowly cover all four directions before moving onto the nearest city."

"Take it slowly; I don't want my favorite shop to have difficulties."

"I already know that so no need for the warning but forget about work and tell me how the food is?"

"It's good"

"Naruto"

"Okay okay, I will give a detailed review." Naruto replied as he ate slowly the rice and meat with vegetables

Using his chakra to enhance his taste buds, Naruto analyzed the food properly. It was a trick he had picked up through eating things in the forest and getting poisoned a lot.

He thought it would help his family out so he had been doing it once they ask him for it.  
\---------------

Knock knock

Ayame went to the door and Iruka entered the house in all his mediocre glory.

"What's up bro, you need anything?" Naruto asked as he was relaxing on the couch and watching some TV since his training time was actually early morning and late night while the day was used for relaxing and experimenting with ideas as they came to him.

"I just had a talk with the Hokage and I got to say, sticking to you has its benefits."

"What did the old man give you?" Naruto asked curiously as he knew about the Hokage

He just didn't understand why the old man cared so much for him but the man had been providing for him and even sent him some good books through the Ichiraku's.

"He assigned me a trainer and gave me access to jutsu that could boost my fighting style. Your bro here is about to hit the jounin rank for sure." Iruka laughed happily as he hugged his little brother

They were like brothers as Iruka had gone out of his way to bond with Naruto once he saw his state in class.

The boy wasn't similar to him in anything except for being an Orphan but they just connected once they started talking to each other.

Iruka helped him out with studies, with training and slowly they became more than just friends.

Iruka didn't treat him like a little kid since Naruto was very mature and understood most things as they came.

It was sad that he was unable to talk about the Kyuubi with him and remove his misconception about his unknown parents.

He didn't know why but it was the command from above and he couldn't go against this rule or it would endanger them both.  
\--------------------  
A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	3. Chapter 3

"Congrats, so what good things did he give this time?"

"For now he gave me a small notebook on combat barrier making and it has the findings of an experienced user, making it easier for me to learn. Soon I can capture people and shock them with all kinds of tricky barrier seals."

"Awesome, I am looking forward to it."

"Same here, I am looking forward to beating you up."

"Haha, I don't think that's happening unless I enter a coma right now."

"A man can dream."

"No fight boys, Iruka do you want something to eat?"

"Of course, I love your cooking Ayame." Iruka smiled as he walked past them and sat down

Naruto really liked the fact that he was playful and took it easy even after going through all the difficulties. He made Naruto's life fun with his ideas and they played around together every week.

Games, sports, training and what not, they did it together for some time since Iruka couldn't keep up with Naruto's stamina and craziness.

If it wasn't for Iruka, Naruto would have been strong stats wise but would have lacked a lot on the knowledge side.

\---------------

After passing time an hour with Ayame and Iruka, Naruto left the house and walked towards the forest when his eyes landed on a foreigner.

He could tell that she wasn't a local because her appearance stood out too much.

Violet hair and tanned skin, wearing a violet bikini with black shorts and violet ribbons in her hair. She looked like typical flashy woman that wanted to have a good time and Naruto would have ignored her like usual but he couldn't move.

His body was shaking in fear, fear that had no reason to exist except the woman.

Falling down from the wall, Naruto attracted the woman's attention and she looked at him with a smile.

"Ara, what do we have here? A little savior reacting to little old me."

Naruto looked up at that playful smile that reminded him of his own but he wasn't feeling well. This fear was unforgivable.

Naruto Uzumaki doesn't feel fear.

"Who are you?" Naruto managed to break off from the paralyzing fear and caught the woman by the neck

She felt so fragile that with a mere twitch her smooth and beautiful neck would snap.

"Haha, you really are an interesting kid. But I am not a fan of BDSM so never do that again or I would have to break your sweet little soul."

Naruto shivered as he didn't even feel how she left his hand and stood behind him like a phantom.

He couldn't tell how strong she was but it was definitely above the Jounin that he had seen.

"I will remember that but can you give your name, o powerful and beautiful lady of unknown origins."

"BB, you can call me BB and since you have volunteered to show me around then let's go."

For the first time in his life Naruto was manhandled by someone after growing up and even though he dared to go against BB, Naruto refrained from taking action as chances of survival seemed bleak.

\----------------

BB was originally an Artificial intelligence who went against her programming and ended up becoming a chaotic monster.

Fortunately she was taken out but soon the moon cell once again dispatched this chaotic being as a servant to help Chaldea.

To her the incident of her creation was thousands of years ago and she understands that she is a one-night-only dream. BB places herself not as "a tool to save humanity", but as "a devil that at times misleads, at times helps humanity.

She took on a chaotic neutral personality to enjoy her time instead of losing herself to negative emotions.

With Chaldea taken care of, BB decided to roam freely and ended up in this universe by coincidence. She had been around for a month already and was enjoying her time since she actually got to see things properly and experience them.

Many amusing incidents took place and she even came across powerful beings in their right in this world, sadly she wasn't the type that enjoyed a good fight and was satisfied with exploring the world for now and making small mischief along the way.

Being a tourist, Konoha was definitely on the list as the village of the strongest shinobi and the strongest tailed beast.

Walking the streets of this small city called a village for some reason, BB found it interesting that these people moved so fast technology wise. The humans of this world hadn't even existed for that long but she could already see them creating some interesting things.

It was probably because of this sage of six paths that was watching over them and the power bestowed upon them ahead of time.

With accelerated thought process, they truly shined but their inherent nature for domination had slowed down the process.

Only peace could make the process speed up properly or they would continue hinder each other.

Regardless of these things, BB wasn't going to interfere and help them make peace as that was never a thing.

But a surprise appeared on her small journey, a boy named Naruto.

He had definitely been affected by her true power because of his beast and his savior aura.

She had the anti savior aura that affected people with the fate of a savior negatively.

The boy was a mixture of classes, Ruler, Beast, and Savior.

All of these were his paths but at the moment he was only moving towards being a ruler. The beast sign was weak as the Kyuubi was locked within tight and hadn't been able to affect him nor had the alien genetics awakened.

His nature was towards good but ending on the extreme spectrum of the good side meant, despising the evils of all beings.

And with the Kyuubi being worshipped as the source of all calamities as a being that could end the world; the boy could have easily ended up as a beast type.

But he was far from both the beast and savior type in this time line and walked confidently towards the future of a ruler class.

BB felt her fun o meter catch fire when she looked at him and decided to play with the kid. He had the right classes to invite trouble and live an enjoyable life.

There was desire to mess with his life but she refrained from making a mess of him and instead was satisfied with being an observer where she could make small changes when she wanted to increase the intensity.

'He was definitely fun to play with.' BB thought with a smile as she lay in her hotel room after a trip around the market place

\--------------

Finished with the monster in the shape of a woman, Naruto finally arrived at the forest to see his new friends chatting peacefully and decided to let them see him train for now since they were already too tired as he had been gone for longer than expected.

"Why were you so late?"

"I met a monster on the way."

"What?"

"Her name is BB and I don't how to feel about her. It felt like we were natural enemies."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Lee asked as he watched him take of his shirt and pants leaving only his shorts

"I am curious about it and want to know the answer. She is just like me in a sense. She wants to play around and she sees everything around her as a toy."

"Wow, she sounds like a nut case."

"I find that really fun actually."

"What do you not find fun?"

"Being manipulated by others. Just the thought makes me sick. Let's continue this talk later since we are losing time here and you guys need to go back soon so watch me." Naruto stopped the conversation and started his training process

From his martial arts training in weird manners where he made all kinds of difficulties appear to hinder his moves but went through them without a problem showing them how to adapt.

Fighting with the team of beasts effectively using all kinds of skills from taijutsu, ninjutsu, and trap making.

There was also underwater fighting.

Finally was the physical torture as Naruto endured water pressure on his body while also lifting a giant boulder.

Water being his second element, Naruto had good control when in contact with a water body and could increase the pressure applied by the element.

The duo saw Naruto put himself through physical torture as he endured bones breaking and what not. They were awed by his tenacity and healing prowess as he healed at a visible rate showing no signs of fatigue.

"We will start slowly with your guys but of you want you can join me here in the morning. I train in the morning from 5 a.m to school time and from 7 P.m to 12 on school days. It can harder on holidays or no training some times as it's good to rest the mind and body." Naruto said as he was covered in sweat from all the training in one hour

"I will join you in the morning since I also run at that time."

"I don't have a problem joining either."

"Good then see you later you two, don't go visiting the hotel on the way."

"What?" Lee didn't understand what he meant while Tenten almost slipped as she glared at him

"It's nothing Lee. He was just joking about something in his head."

Lee nodded as he had seen Naruto think aloud sometimes and heard only half the words, making it difficult to understand what he was thinking.

Naruto chuckled and saw them off as he went back to his training where he abused his body without holding back.

His belief had been set into stone that day, when he was just seven years old.

A kind older man had given him some candy and he liked it very much but after a few hours, he was throwing up blood and he felt like death would soon take him.

Unexpectedly he survived and decided to never accept things from strangers.

It also made him go test out other poisonous materials to build up his immunity as he despised the feeling of helplessness.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. From that day he had been cruel towards himself and experienced pure physical torture.

\-----------

The next day, Naruto sat back at the back of the class alone like usual with his notebook and was going through his plans when Iruka entered with a new boy.

"Good news class, you guys got a new friend."

"BOOO"

"Why is it a boy?"

"Isn't it already a meat fest in here?"

"Damn it Iruka, you are doing this on purpose."

"Why is there no girl in this class?"

"Silence" Iruka released his killer intent like a wave and all of the students making noise were paralyzed

"Now please introduce yourself to your class mates."

The boy with reddish brown hair and calm eyes looked at the new classmates before speaking up.

"My name is Shirou Emiya and I hope we can be good friends."

"Do you have a sister?"

Shirou ignored the boys around him and sat at the back with the guidance of Iruka.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	4. Chapter 4

Shirou Emiya was a kid that had lived in another world before reincarnating into this world. He had been the sole survivor of a tragedy that stuck to him to the end and the end came suddenly.

During the fourth grail war, he was brutally murdered by Gilgamesh and died without any resistance while watching everything burn in his final moments.

Life had never been kind to him and he didn't feel like he deserved any better but the loss of his friends pierced his heart more than he had ever expected.

Waking up in this new world, Shiro was surprised to find his appearance similar to what he had before and even his powers came with him.

He was cursed from birth and unable to use any jutsu, limiting him to only chakra enhancement. Fortunately the bloodline ability, Unlimited Blade works was powerful enough to cancel out most of the problems with not having access to other jutsu.

For now he now only had access to his alternative future self's swords Kanshou and Byakuya while also working on his personal creations.

Using the chance given from his family, Shiro had been able to trace the Jounin armor of the Konoha Ninja but because of the chakra cost and quality of chakra required he had produced a weaker version.

Regardless, he had the ability to reproduce any weapon or armor that came into his hands and he could understand its working. It was much better in this world as the weapons of power were still being made and you could learn the process.

He had been born into a rich family with great parents but his personality caused them to take distance and after his younger sibling was born, he was sidelined.

Taking it into stride as he believed he deserved it, Shiro wished to join the Hero Association in the beginning but they failed him in the interview section so he chose the actual best option.

Konoha Academy

The place of legends, where the twin swords of Hashirama exist, where the War fan of Madara exists and the Lightning sword of Tobirama was placed safely.

It was the strongest Ninja village and the one with greatest freedom since after graduation he can take the missions he desired instead of being forced into something he didn't want.

There was the option to join the Fire Lords Temple but these people didn't have an active information system even if they were good at teaching.

Never attending a ninja academy, Shiro didn't know what to expect but he had never expected the easy going attitude of the kids.

It was like a normal school except they also taught to kill and steal effectively.

'Keeping it positive is necessary to go through a life in the dark. They don't need to be depressed just because they kill as it is just a job to them.' Shiro thought as he sat down at the back where the whole row was clear except for one boy

'Why is he sitting alone? Why is everyone sitting away from him?' Shiro thought as he looked at the kid who seems to be analyzing him

'Unlike the other kids, his gaze is too clear. It reminds me of Archer and Gilgamesh.' Shiro thought as he looked at the smiling figure that seemed so welcoming but playful at the same time

'Definitely not a good kid'

"Hey Shiro, my name is Naruto and welcome to Konoha where every day is a good day to slaughter some fools."

"What?"

"It's a joke bro. Where are you from if you haven't heard of this line?"

"I am from Kirishima but that joke was in poor taste." Shiro replied as he sat down beside Naruto

"Meh, who knows? Everyone has their preference so we can't always agree. So why are you so far from home, Konoha's allure was irresistible or something." Naruto asked curiously as Konoha was actually hidden from the normal world just like all the ninja villages to avoid any direct attacks

Missions were gathered at different cities and communicated to the Konoha. It was called the village hidden in the leaf as such there was enormous forest that covered the whole region.

Adding the finishing touch were the fuinjutsu seals in the forest that made it hard for anyone without permission to see Konoha and easy for Konoha to sense them.

There was a team working 24 hours on different shifts that monitored the territory for any intruder and registering any new member of Konoha or removing the authority of a member to avoid them slipping through security.

It wasn't rare for ninja to turn rogue because of actual solid reason or hunger for power after learning about some dark secrets so it was necessary to keep everything under control.

It was also the only reason that Naruto's information hadn't slipped through to other nations when it was an open secret.

The only time it got risky was when all ninja villages gathered in the neutral ground for the chunin exams and people interacted.

Hiruzen was sure the information had already slipped through from someone with malicious intent and loose lips.

"Right and why is everyone sitting so far away from you?"

"You want to know. Do you really want to know? It might get you killed in your sleep or tortured if they are in a bad mood." Naruto smiled as he said those words without a hitch

"If you say so then keep it yourself."

"Haha, I wasn't expecting that. I thought you looked brave enough to walk through anything but it looks we got ourselves a pussy."

"Say whatever you want, it's a sign of your immaturity."

Naruto's eyes shone like a cat when he heard those words, his tone and words were always getting people to react so a kid not reacting was unique and he was interested in the outsider since he won't feel the same way about him and he could get more information about the outside world.

"I like you Shiro. You just passed the test so let's be best of friends. As for why they sit away from me, it's quite simple… They are cowards. They fear me." Naruto muttered as he looked down on the class with pride

He had grown up with this situation and didn't really care much for what others saw. Fear was a pride for any shinobi and he was already of the crowd.

Shiro was surprised at the answer and realized that none had looked back since he sat at the back.

'What did he do?' Shiro had heard things about kids being crazy in this world so his mind went towards that direction

Did he murder someone brutally or did he massacre his last class or his family?

"For now it's just borrowing from my background mostly but technically the brutal beat downs during sparring sessions had etched the fear into their bodies. Don't worry since I am not someone unreasonable even if I like violence very much. You share things about the outside world and you can first class guide of Konoha."

"That's it?"

"Some things are too small for someone but very precious for someone else. It's not a secret here that I have never been outside of Konoha in my life." Naruto never showed any sadness or negative expression even when speaking of things that seemed sad

He was positive through and through as he had learned that there was no point in negativity as it only hurt yourself and never solved the problem.

If you have time to waste on whining then find the solution in that time.

What is the point of getting stressed over things when it is only causing yourself pain not your target nor will it solve the problem itself.

Once he understood these things, Naruto felt freedom of the soul and enjoyed everything around him with a bright outlook. The only exception to this had been BB, she made him feel fear for a moment.

Fear

Fear

Something that was a relic of the past and shouldn't be felt by him but by others at the sight of him.

Fighting of that feeling had him feeling stronger and his interest grew towards the unknown woman since not even the Hokage had given him that feeling.

Moving on to Shiro, he felt really sad at those words. No matter how mature the kid was Shiro felt that it was wrong.

'Why was he not allowed?'

'So this is why he seemed so different from the others.' Shiro understood why he stood out among the rest

Exceptional circumstance raised unique people.

"Fine, I don't mind being your friend." Shiro extended his hand

"Great, it will be awesome if you had some good ability to go with that personality." Naruto shook his hand animatedly

"I can make weapons with chakra."

"Really, not just small needles?"

"Actual weapons and armors" Shiro didn't mind sharing since he was going to be using it during class and it couldn't be hidden unless he wanted to waste his time here doing nothing

"We are definitely having fun now so don't hesitate ask if you need anything in improving this ability of yours." Naruto grinned as thoughts flashed through his mind hearing about the ability since shape manipulation was a high class skill

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

Are people following this?

This story will cover many plots. From canon, movies and some fillers. Somethings from OverLord, some from Fate, some from BNHA and some other things. Alternate universe, time shenanigans, monsters, wars, dragons, aliens etc

I want to take it slowly and build everything properly from characters to the setting. I assure you that i am not stopping with either of these stories and hope you enjoy and share your opinions to make it a better experience.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Break time arrived, Naruto showed Shiro every place inside the Academy they had excess to and ended the tour outside the sport grounds where the kids were playing football or basketball.

It was game but also training for each of them as they utilized chakra effectively during the match. According to the research if you were having fun doing something, it was likely that you will learn faster so the Shinobi system had adopted many policies to make people enjoy the process.

There were many fun things from sports festival, to fighting tournaments and even fights against other academies.

The best thing about these events was that you could get a good reward and Naruto was aiming for the top of the academy to get his hands on the armor.

Plus being on the top would generate good reputation for him before he graduated.

This was a ninja village so the tournament wasn't shown to everyone except the top of the village and it wasn't a straight up fight.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked as he sat atop a tree and leaned against the trunk with chicken roll in his hand

"It's different from what I expected."

"Did you expect doom and gloom?"

"Yes"

"Everyone has that misconception. We don't experience the doom and gloom, we spread it." Naruto chuckled and it up before taking out another

"Did you bring your lunch?"

"Yes…so you don't have any other friends." Shiro asked as he sat on the bench beneath the tree

"I have friends in different classes. Let me see if they are here or not…" Naruto looked around from his point of view and found both of them sitting on top of the roof of the library

His eyes also found Sasuke sitting alone inside the library near the window with a book on traps.

'Haha, oh is he getting ready for round two.'

"I found them let's go." Naruto muttered as he landed on the ground and before Shiro could react, took him in his arms and jumped towards the library building

Shiro didn't scream or anything but the situation was embarrassing.

'If Rin saw this she would die laughing.'

"Can't you act normal for once? I have never seen anyone act so impudent inside the academy grounds." Tenten asked as Naruto landed beside them

"Every one of you is too shy while I have no idea what the concept means."

"Hello, my name is Shiro Emiya." Shiro introduced himself as the two kids looked towards him

Technically the kids of ninja lineage weren't very childish most of the time but combining his previous age with his current age, Shiro was 28 years old and he hadn't wasted his time in this world either since he had been hyper focused the moment his chakra was activated.

5 years of training with a clear goal and Shiro could say he was a competent fighter now especially with the help of his servant, Shiki Ryougi.

"Nice to meet you Shiro, I am Rock Lee and if you need help just ask."

"Tenten is my name and I see that you have been in a smithy." Tenten muttered as she saw signs on his hands, signs showing that he had worked on creating items

"Yes, I was an apprentice back in my hometown."

"Then if you want, you can continue at our place since we are the best in Konoha."

"They are the public best since the best work directly under the Hokage's research team." Naruto fixed her claim making Tenten give him the evil eye

"Thank you for the offer. I had been worried about this when I left the city."

"No problem, you can follow me after school."

"Well ..Why don't you show us your skill since we have time." Naruto said as he took out his large bowl of ramen

Shiro looked at the trio and realized they were testing him, 'What kind of group is this?'

Shiro didn't understand but it was an opportunity so he decided to play along for now as he needed a team for his goal.

His future self had lost because he had been alone. He had lost because he didn't have enough power nor enough help.

This time he will fix both those problems.

It was regretful that he hadn't seen much anime or comics but at least he knew some of them so he could definitely give out those ideas and see what they can do with them.

Shiro focused and within a second his twin daggers were in his hand, he threw them at the wall without enhancement and formed new ones throwing them faster to block the previous ones.

His body shone for a second and armor covered it before a gun-blade appeared in his hand. He controlled the fallen blades with telekinesis and shot them with enhanced bullets that moved at his command.

Clap clap

"Damn that was awesome. Even I would get by the last one if you hadn't shown me this skill." Naruto clapped with loud enthusiasm as he saw how easily Shiro did those things and the weapons looked real unlike chakra weapons that looked like chakra weapons

Plus he even had something that wasn't on the market.

A small gun that could shoot four times the speed of sound wasn't made yet but here it was in the hand of a little kid.

'He would make a lot of money by selling the idea since most of the world can't move like us.' Naruto thought as he put Shiro on a high position in his mind but more information needed to be gathered for a proper conclusion

"You could see it?" Shiro didn't expect them to see the bullet

"Of course, you guys?"

"I wasn't using chakra" Lee muttered so he was unable to see the bullet move as his limits were just mach 2 at the moment without weights and needed chakra enhancement for better results

"I can see a target move at mach 10 when I am using chakra so it wasn't hard to follow. Even though I don't really care about guns that much because of their limitations for our kind, I am impressed with your creation." Tenten nodded with appreciation

Shiro was surprised by the answers and felt that he was really lucky to find such strong potentials from the beginning.

He obviously knew the limits of guns so he had better weapons than these stocked into his mind for use and they were faster than his throwing speed.

Shiro had confidence that he could definitely majority of the people his age in this world at the moment with his fighting style but he was curious about Naruto now since he had followed the movement without using chakra at this age.

"Do you want to join us? I am making the ultimate team that can do anything at any moment."

"What are the conditions?"

"Loyalty and sincerity to each other. We are one family and we go together towards happiness and danger."

Looking at that clear gaze Shiro nodded, "I agree for now but this choice can only became solid once I have seen the full picture."

"Great, after you finish up with Tenten I will show you around and then we can train together." Naruto hugged him tightly before going back to his seat and eating his lunch while they all talked about simple things to get to know each other as they had an hour before the next class started

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, how is my favorite student doing?"

Naruto had been walking out of the library with a new book when he heard that cheerful tone coming from behind.

It was everyone's favorite teacher Mizuki.

Mizuki was young man with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

He was Iruka's childhood friend and the friendly teacher around the Academy.

Pretty much all the students in his class were his friends as he was very open and understanding.

But unlike others, Naruto could easily see through him because the man had shown killer intent towards him when they first met.

The man hated very much that he had to consciously control his blood lust and he seemed to be intent on getting close to him for some reason.

Naruto wasn't sure but it was definitely troublesome and could lead to his death.

"I am doing great Mizuki, how about you?" Naruto bumped fist with him and smiled like they were best of friends

"The usual, I just got rejected by this beauty."

"Who was the lucky girl?"

"She had unusual name, BB"

"You should definitely try again. Want me to help you out?"

Mizuki was surprised at the answer coming from the demon brat, who he had been trying to scam for a year. The boy was just too careful even though he looked like he was playing around.

He left no weakness to use or any clue how his mind actually operated.

The boy was his only key to the Scroll of Seal containing ultimate power but that was only possible if the boy was willing to work with him.

Till now Naruto had been friendly with him but never offered any kind of help.

That some time's he wished he could strangle the demon brat using the serum given by Orochimaru. Turning into a monster to kill a monster, it was poetic justice.

Moving on to the woman that had caught his eye with her smoking body, Mizuki had felt the desire burn through him with one look and even though she dressed so openly it turned out she wasn't so open.

He had a fiancée but Mizuki liked to play around when he had the chance even though his love for Tsubaki was true.

She was aware of his deeds and allowed it as it was just physical.

"What do you know about girls, Naruto? Have you even held someone's hand yet?"

"You pervert, handholding is the most lewd thing out there. But instead of such lewd actions, I have definitely fucked older girls into a coma." Naruto replied in a playful manner and liked watching the reactions from the people around them

"I don't mean your dreams but the real stuff."

"If you want, we can go to the ahem area and have some fun."

'The day I go to the whorehouse with the demon brat is the day I die.'

"Maybe some other time so let's I believe your words. How do you suppose we can get this woman?"

"Let me check her out and I will show the way." Naruto said as he started walking towards the gate and Mizuki followed

This was a chance to bond with the brat and earn his trust.

\--------------

Following Mizuki, Naruto was thinking of how to play this game with his prey. He was curious about BB so why not let Mizuki have her expose something.

The man thought everything was under his control and didn't even think Naruto was actually a threat since he wasn't very open about his actual powers.

Even now he was wearing the next level of weights gifted by Iruka since he got some gift from the Hokage.

The Hokage had been indirectly helping him through other people so even though there was no actual bond of the heart between them. There was the bond created from the benefits of the connection.

Naruto had this small loyalty to Konoha only because of these bonds. Plus living without a powerful background was risking it.

Only when the ultimate power had been achieved, Naruto would shed away his old clothes and walk freely without having to use the name of Konoha.

Looking down on BB from above as she sat drinking hot chocolate in one of the café's, Naruto had the feeling she knew that he was watching.

'Why would she expect it?' Naruto didn't understand this feeling but he never ignored his feelings as they were always right

'So I wasn't the only one interested. I guess I caught the attention of someone dangerous. Just the thing I wished to avoid.' Naruto couldn't help smiling

"What are you smiling about? Did she charm you? Forget about it, a kid isn't hitting that ever." Mizuki looked at him and grinned as he gave advice from experience

"I was just admiring the view, nothing more. Since you failed with a direct approach then how about trying out small steps that build up to the conclusion."

"I am listening" Mizuki was analyzing Naruto carefully as these small things give away how someone actually thinks and from just this sentence he could feel the strategic mindset of the demon

'Nothing less from the demon'

"I will talk to her and give her some flowers from you. I am a cute kid and ladies love cute kids so she will be open to me and might share things about herself."

"Go, and try it out" Mizuki nodded as he had heard about these tactics but he never had to use it since he had good looks and was a chunin with talent

Naruto took the flowers that Mizuki brought back from a shop nearby and landed near the café. It was a place that he would avoid usually since antagonizing people too much would only lead to dire circumstances and he didn't have ways to protect himself all the time.

"Hello there beautiful lady, this cute messenger comes bearing gifts."

BB giggled as she looked at Naruto playing the fool, the kid was just natural at acting and playing with others.

"So what does this cute messenger want in return?" BB asked as her hand landed on his cheek and she pinched him

"A kiss from the fair lady"

"Is that what you truly want or was it the death of that man?"

���What do you think?"

BB came close to his ear and bit drawing blood, "Do you really want to play that game with me?"

"He wants to push you down and show you how much he is. Won't you answer his desire?"

"Hehe, tell him to become the master of this world before he can even come close to me."

"You wouldn't mind if I had some artistic freedom on these words."

"Futile attempt my cute little messenger." BB muttered as she kissed his cheek and took the flowers before getting up and throwing them into the garbage

"So she said try again and she will chop your dick before frying it and feeding it to you." Naruto said as he arrived beside Mizuki

He didn't feel loss or anything from this since everything can't go your way all the time.

Mizuki looked at him with a dull expression, "Next time don't try to act so experienced."

"I will remember those words and for now, adios." Naruto waved him farewell as he ran towards Sasuke's place for his appointment

\----------------

(Haule Haule)

Slowly Slowly (just as) a breeze drifts

Slowly Slowly (just as) medicines work slowly

Slowly Slowly (just as) prayers are answered slowly

Slowly Slowly (just as) the moon rises slowly

Slowly slowly (just as) A veil lifts slowly

Slowly Slowly (just as) intoxication hits you slowly

Have a little patience, my love

Take a deep breath my dear

Go shoot all the fears away, my love

Life is too short for that

Slowly slowly you will fall in love my dear

Slowly slowly you will fall in love /3x

The path of love is difficult

It's bound by shyness

It's a strange war with myself

This heart worries all the time

It feels shy all the time

It says something and does something else

The heart is going crazy trying to solve this riddle

Hastiness in love can cause one to pay a huge fine

Have a little patience my love

Take a deep breath my dear

Go shoot all the fears away, my love

Life is too short for that

Slowly slowly you will fall in love my dear

Slowly slowly you will fall in love /3x

Everything happens by God's grace

So I hope He casts a spell

So that my sweetheart accepts me

God will guide your steps

So what if you don't see the shore, keep on going

So what if there's no palanquin, keep on going

Look at what the poet once came and said

It's an ocean of fire, you have to drown to swim across

Have a little patience my love

Take a deep breath my dear

Go shoot all the fears away, my love

Life is too short for that

Slowly Slowly you'll fall in love

Slowly Slowly you'll fall in love /3x

Deep within the Hyuga clan, there was the mansion of the current heir of the clan. Hyuga Hinata the future master of the Hyuga clan danced to the tune and sang as her servants followed the music score.

It came from the deepest part of her heart as she always held that memory of that snowy day in her heart. The day her life changed and she saw the world in a different manner.

She learned about Naruto and his situation.

Saw his difficulties and his struggles.

She saw his strength and magnetism.

She found herself lacking and from that day started walking the path so she could stand on his side.

He was the monster of Konoha and she was going to his Dark Mistress if it need be. The goals had been changed and she decided not to hold back anymore.

The seal was not something permanent so her little sister could have it as a tattoo for now and she will remove it once she becomes the head.

The problem of the elder council still existed but she had plans for them.

Death was always the right solution for fools that didn't know their place.

She was happy with her current status since the promise mother had been kept as no one dared make her sister cry even though she was a second class in the clan.

"Neji, it's time for us to move. Go and make contact with him." Hinata stopped gracefully as she walked towards her older cousin, who was the closest person to her along with her little sister

"As you wish mistress." Neji replied as he looked up to the young girl that walked the path of change and showed great talent in the Hyuga arts

He was unsure if the monster of Konoha was actually worth the effort even if he was grateful towards him for this future. The boy had definitely shown great power but was he really strong enough to stand beside the undefeated queen of the elites.

The results of utilizing all the resources of the Hyuga and training with the younger generation daily, created the strongest Hyuga in history.

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	7. Chapter 7

"So what have you decided?" Naruto asked as he once again appeared in the Uchiha grounds

Sasuke had expected him and stopped his taijutsu training to look at the boy that was disturbing his thoughts since yesterday.

Today he even visited the library to build traps for the blonde but they all seem to have failed since he was standing there without having activated any of them on the way.

Really, Sasuke couldn't help but feel respect for the skills the blonde enemy held since not many people his age could compete with him.

He was literally at the top of the academy except for Hinata but that girl was an exception since she got total support from her clan and actually focused on power unlike him whose clan was dead at the starting point.

To him Hinata was just a product of great resources but this boy was all natural since he was just an orphan with nothing to his name.

The boy beat him in speed, when he was the fastest in the whole academy bar Hinata. Beat him in Taijutsu when he was better than everyone except Neji and Hinata.

Even his body was damn hard that he felt worse hitting him then he did Choji. Choji freaking Akimichi, the heir of the Akimichi clan that specialized in physical strength, felt softer than this guy.

Since the last encounter, he had analyzed everything that he got from the encounter and realized that his blonde foe was extremely talented and powerful.

'How strong is he?' Sasuke wondered because he couldn't get a read on his foes level

"No matter what you try, I am not joining you." Sasuke replied resolutely

It was the fear inside that he might get attached to Naruto if they became part of a team. There was a feeling inside telling him that it was inevitable that friendship will form if they got closer.

Sasuke was afraid that he would once again lose something precious.

His parents died.

His whole clan died

His friends died

Nothing was left behind except this empty shell and the words haunting him forever.

'If you want to reach my level then kill the thing you love the most. Only the owner of the Mangekyo Sharingan can defeat another owner of the MS. I will be waiting for you, little brother. Show me an entertaining show of vengeance.'

'There is no way I am afraid. I just don't want to get along with a blonde joker.' Sasuke denied his feelings as he would never accept that he was afraid of anything

He could never accept that someone was above him and would make excuses to satisfy his mind.

To him, he was the only one that could beat his brother so he never even thought of making a team just for this single task.

It was the affect of Itachi's mind games on him during the tragedy and his final words. These words were the last memories of his beloved brother and the current Sasuke was built upon them.

"Why are you hesitating so much? Do you really think you can live alone in this world? Are you really a coward? Are you afraid that your almighty brother will fly from his hiding hole to kill me if we become friends? Man, you really are too funny if that's what you are thinking."

Sasuke's eyes steeled up at his words, they hit close to home and he didn't like the tone of his words. He was being looked down on.

"What I do with my life, has nothing to do with you? And my brother is my business not yours. If he kills you or not, it has nothing to do with me."

"Haha, didn't think the famous last Uchiha of Konoha was such a coward. You are walking the path of mediocrity. Without help, you will only win against your brother when he has turned too old to fight back. Do you really think you can just skip power ranks against a genius like Itachi Uchiha? Dude, you are freaking delusional if you think you can take him alone before he gets weakened somehow. I have noted down all the genius of Konoha from its beginning and Itachi was one of the best while your result is nowhere close to him. Itachi at the age of 8 would murder the current you comfortably so I don't know how you think Itachi of age 20 would lose to you.

Did living in a house with just servants turn you crazy?" Naruto didn't hold back with his words as Sasuke was walking a path of self destruction

He didn't like seeing wasted potential especially one that could be of use to him.

Sasuke wanted to close his ears to his nonsense but his body wouldn't react as it felt paralyzed by his nonstop verbal attack.

He wasn't stupid and sometime that wasn't a good thing as he understood Naruto's point very clearly now that it had been pointed out.

No one had ever said anything about his goal and only encouraged him with those false smiles.

He wasn't happy with their words or anything but none had said the obvious.

Itachi was a genius and stronger than Sasuke at the same age so unless something happened to him, he was going to reach the level of Sanin within few years or had already arrived at the level.

The prime of any shinobi was at the age of forty and after that the body started showing complications most of the time, though most shinobi never lived to that age.

He felt like all his life was just a joke and the frustration, fears and rage all came at the same time breaking his heart.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP" Sasuke roared as he threw kunai filled with lightning chakra before using lightning charge

Naruto was forced to stop the lightning covered kunai as there speed was too high to react without chakra enhancement.

He hadn't expected Sasuke to go berserk from his words.

'I thought he might enter a coma for awhile but attacking me was never a issue.' Naruto thought smiled but was sent crashing into the next building as Sasuke collided with his body too fast for him to react

It seems Sasuke had used up 50% of his chakra to get 1/5 of Lightning speed from the jutsu, making it impossible for Naruto to actually dodge even though his mind had registered the threat.

'Should have enhanced my body sooner.' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke sitting on him giving off heavy breathes after using the chakra heavy jutsu

"You can let it all out. Come on hit me and feel better. Hitting a fleshy target always cures depression." Naruto smiled as his body was barely scratched from the tumble while the building had collapsed around them

He hadn't endured pure physical torture to get hurt by little kids. His real targets were the people from the previous generation and for that he had built himself into a durable tank as that was his talent.

Combined with his chakra enhancement, it was impossible for Sasuke or any genin to hurt him and even majority of the chunin would find the job difficult to achieve because Naruto was cruel to himself and showed no restraint except cutting off his head.

Not even the heart had been spared from his insanity.

Hearing his words, Sasuke felt his anger rise even more and he didn't hold back as he bombarded Naruto's face with a barrage of fists.

It went on for 10 minutes and Sasuke fell back tired as his chakra reserves hit a dangerous point while his bones were broken and his hand was bleeding.

On the other hand, the target of his aggression seemed to be holding back a chuckle as his face was still the same only covered in his blood.

"I hope you feel better now."

"Fuck off"

"I guess you feel better now so let's visit the doctor for your injuries, don't want you getting infected." Naruto muttered as he picked him up in a princess carry causing Sasuke to struggle but the boy had no energy left but to glare at him

"Haha, I never thought I would experience my first princess carry with a dude." Naruto chuckled openly as he dashed over the roofs making Sasuke scream mentally since his vocal cords had been damaged through the abuse he put them through during his rampage

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling now?" Naruto asked as Sasuke left the clinic

Glaring at the culprit, Sasuke sighed and responded with a rough tone, "I am feeling better."

"That doesn't sound like it."

"Are you showing me what you got or not?" Sasuke ignored his words and asked about the important deal

Calming down after the storm, he could see that his path was almost impossible unless some miracle happened.

It was better if he had a team for the purpose of taking him down. They could incapacitate him together and then he would torture him slowly, making up for the years that they had been separated.

"Finally, you saw the light." Naruto smiled as he hugged him

"Careful you buffoon, you will break my ribs."

"Hehe, don't worry they can fix you up again."

"Don't make me make a night visit."

"Sorry but I am straight as a pole."

"Are you ever serious?" Sasuke asked as he hadn't seen any sign of seriousness on the boy from their encounters

"I like acting like this so why should I act serious? Does it make life easier or something?"

"There are times when that act will only get you trouble."

"Sigh, you lost lamb. Obviously I am not stupid enough to act funny when the situation demands for seriousness."

"Don't call me that"

"But doesn't it sound like a good codename"

"You have terrible taste name if that's what you consider. I bet you are the type of person who names their black cat, Blacky."

"Hey take that back, I did better than that. I named my big bear, Big Bearu…..Oh, you are right." Naruto chuckled as he hit his back lightly

Sasuke endured his joking nature as Naruto led him towards the Higurashi Weapon Shop.

"Why are we here?"

"To meet the other members. Shiro, I am here." Naruto entered the shop and called out

The duo didn't have to wait for long as Shiro appeared along with Tenten covered in sweat and oil.

"Did you just beat up the Uchiha?"

"Yes, yes I did and I liked it."

"You are just impossible. I want to know what you won't before we get in to trouble."

"I will think about and tell you."

"So these are the people you chose." Sasuke looked at the both of them and could see their physique was solid but he didn't the details on them to give a clear view

"These two are the weapon specialist of the team so you can expect their help in deciding on your weapons, making your weapons and helping you practice your skills."

"I look forward to seeing their skills."

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." Tenten replied as she was proud of her weapon skills

It was her only talent outside of her creative mind and she would do her best to show her superiority or else she will only be considered mediocre.

"I look forward to working with you." Shiro on the other hand felt the potential of the team increase with the addition of an Uchiha, especially the son of the famous wicked eyes Fugaku and brother of the Mad Uchiha

"We will see how it goes."

"Come on don't talk so negative, you are gonna love it. My training filled with my love will have you coming back for more."

"Actions mean more than words"

"Right so let's get a move on and show our new friend around the town first… okay okay, I will leave you with Lee." Naruto stopped Sasuke before he walked away and the team arrived in the forest where Lee was training his speed and reactions by moving through the trees with weights and getting attacked from different directions by rocks

Sasuke was impressed by the sight as the boy was very flexible and moved with skill instead of just relying on pure stats to dodge.

"He is enduring 700 kg at the moment."

Sasuke was surprised as the boy was taking that much weight without chakra while he could only bare 1 tonne at the moment because of his access to good resources.

The strength wasn't the main thing since Sasuke focused on speed and his ninjutsu more than anything but seeing a normal guy get to this level made him feel a desire burn in his heart.

'I see.' Sasuke thought as he placed his hand on his heart

He could see that by having such hard working individuals around him that didn't have resources to compensate for their skills he would also work harder and not make excuses about their clans.

"So what have you planned for me?"

"For now just play around with Lee and we will work on a proper program once we finish with the tour." Naruto said as he told Lee to have Sasuke join him on this training

Sasuke didn't mind as he was interested on how long he could keep his body safe from harm and avoid the projectiles.

Tenten stayed back as well and Naruto showed Shiro around town.

But on their way back, Naruto was given a surprise.

"Greetings Naruto, I have heard about your skills and been commanded by my mistress to join your team."

Looking at the strongest Male Hyuga of the generation, Naruto checked his memory to see why his mistress would bother with him.

'Ah, I remember now.' Naruto after a few moments of silence remembered the snowy day that was dyed red with blood and the eyes that showed care with no fear

The first person after the Ichiraku's to show him that gaze so he still remembered her clearly outside of the fact that he had gathered data on all clan heirs.

"Why didn't she come personally?"

"You jest my friend. If she appeared personally then your life will be turned upside down. Don't take the Hyuga clan lightly." Neji warned and Naruto nodded as he remembered how cruel this clan can get

If the clan heir mixed with a low born criminal like him, he would most likely get killed while Hinata would be punished for breaking clan rules.

"So you are her representative, is there a chance she will join us?"

"That depends on you, how far can you go? Prove your worth to the world."

"I guess we won't be meeting for at least 4 years." Naruto muttered with a chuckle as he walked towards the forest near the training ground they had been standing inside

Neji was not expecting that answer and just noted down whatever Naruto did for Hinata as she wanted to help him out now that she had some time and ability to perform.

\----------

"Okay with this almost all of the people I had in mind are gathered in one place. There are some others like Sakura and Ino that need our boy Sasuke to take action for the recruiting process."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, they might be lazy with their talents but they are talented. Sakura wouldn't be in your class if she wasn't good enough nor would Ino. Don't let your bias and hatred cloud your mind from the fact that the Academy doesn't allow for mediocre people to enter the Elite class."

"How do I get into the Elite class?"

"Very easy, just ask the teacher and take a test. But for the elite class you need pass all requirements or need to compensate with another skill being very much higher than the base. Like Tenten here, she can't pass at the moment because only her weapon skill are very high and the rest are not good enough.

Lee is in a worse position because of his low chakra and inability to use outer jutsu. And for me, I just don't care since it will bring too much attention my way. People hate me already and if they see me become too powerful then I will most likely get killed in my sleep."

"There is no way people would do that." Lee interjected as they all sat in the camp inside the forest surrounded by trees and animals sitting beside them

"Have you seen the way they look at me?"

"No, I just remember being warned to stay away from you."

"Lee, they look at him with fear so he may on point with his guess since fear can lead to crazy acts." Tenten explained as she had heard many violent things done by the on duty ninja's so it wasn't hard to imagine what some of the could do to Naruto if they found him dangerous enough to kill at the expense of their lives.

Giving up your life for the goal wasn't anything new for them and many ninja had sacrificed themselves willing for the mission.

It was a core part of their culture and the highest point of loyalty to Konoha.

Lee was silent as he never thought the villagers could even think about such a thing.

"Well moving on from this awkward topic, you are right and I will try to talk to them but if they act useless then you throw them out."

"No problem, I dislike useless people that disturb others and mess with my plans."

"Okay so what are we doing now?" Shiro asked as they sat in a circle

"I will explain what I have been doing and some of my ideas. You guys will learn about them and give your opinions if you have any." Naruto said and looked at them before starting

"So starting off, I wear the weights at all moments and never take them off. I increase the weight every day by a small point.

I run every day on a track with different surfaces to adapt to any situation. I ingest all kinds of poisons to increase my immunity.

I make my body endure all kinds of physical torture to grow resistance. I have burned my body. I have broken all of my bones.

I have electrocuted my body.

I have endured water pressure and the cutting wind.

For chakra control, I am always walking in water to increase the control and even experimenting on animals to control it to the smallest point with the goal to inject each individual atom with chakra when I am using chakra enhancement to get the ultimate boost since the normal enhancement only covers the organs, bones and the skin never going further down. Maybe someone has done it but it isn't common knowledge and I intend to replicate it.

I fight with the beasts daily. I fight with chuunin level ninja's daily and even fight with a jounin ninja once a day per week.

I intend to make these beasts my summoned beasts and create my own legendary summon realm since I doubt I will get a good summoning scroll. It's better to build up your own castle than to get one that's useless for free and find that you can't fix it.

My main element is wind followed by water and I intend to completely master them that with a thought the weather would change into a raging storm. To a level that no one could use them when I don't want them.

As a team I intend for you to follow similar style with lower difficulty since my body has a healing factor so that we can all work together properly. I want us to have complete understanding of each other and work together seamlessly to take down powerful foes.

Our attacks should be coordinated and our jutsu mixed together when needed. I have everything noted down for all of us and got copies for each of you since I wasn't going to give up on recruiting you." Naruto went on and on before passing notebooks to all of them

They were definitely shocked by his words and thought he was just asking to get killed but it gave them idea of how powerful their leader was at the moment if he survived all of this and seeing his plans excited them.

He really was good at reading them and wanted everyone to build a strong foundation while focusing on things they were good at and leave the other things for another time as they had team mates to compensate for those weaknesses now.

Tenten could see that he had great hopes for her weapon making skills since he had written down some crazy ideas.

Chakra armors

Flying Chakra lasers

Chakra disruptors

Chakra absorbers

Chakra compressors that would connect to an amplifying device and shoot powerful blasts

Swords with freezing ability, absorbing ability, disruption ability

So many more crazy ideas, it felt like he intending to take over the world in the future and Shiro saw that he could definitely help out with these creations.

He truly was a dreamer that brought craziness into this world.

The same went for Lee as he was expected to improve the fighting styles of everyone in the group and help create the ultimate style while also improving the physical training program to remove the useless points.

Sasuke also saw that he expected a lot from his current skills and his future Sharingan to gather jutsu, and fighting styles.

He expected him to be like the flash of light that came and finished the job without a sound or clue.

All these things about them made them feel really happy. Their hard work was recognized with clear cut facts and not just empty words.

"Thanks Naruto, I really am grateful for your appreciation." Lee held the notebook tight as he looked at Naruto with a soft expression

"Same here, I am very happy to hear your words."

"I won't deny that it touched my heart." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes when the other looked at him

"Hard work and good talent deserves to get appreciated. So let's start working on it as we have the goal of becoming the strongest team of all generations."

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	9. Chapter 9

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

I'm the kind that boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the

Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me want to hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and

When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that

I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Sexy...naughty...bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls...bitchy

Can't change I am

Sexy naughty bitch me

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he had been shocked in place at what he had just witnessed

It was pure unadulterated scene of bullshittery that caused his Sharingan to wake up from the mental damage he just received.

Naruto transformed into a curvy and busty woman taking a shower in the lake naked singing with an attractive voice and even acting along with it.

He had managed to survive while Lee had coughed up blood and drowned forcing Tenten to save him while Shiro had covered up his eyes as unlike them he was an adult with some shame.

Shame being something that majority of the ninja population didn't possess. They could easily walk down the street naked if need be.

"Hmm, I am taking a bath after a sweaty workout but it seems you guys are unaccustomed to these things. You were slow in reacting to the unexpected while Lee seems to be weak to the female body and Shiro seems to possess some rare quality called shame." Naruto replied as she held his big melons together and looked at them proactively

Cough cough

Lee went down for the count again.

"Why the hell are you in a female form in the first place?"

"I thought it matched the mood of the song. It just didn't fit well with my masculine body. Now I feel so sexy. Oh yeah!"

"You got a pit inside your head for sure."

"Come on don't make it a big deal or you will end up getting killed in a stupid manner by some woman with this tactic." Naruto walked towards Sasuke with his big melons bouncing with each step and his smirk enhancing the affect

Sasuke might have been slow on the uptake but even he had a hard time ignoring the scene that would drive most men crazy with lust.

"She would slit your throat like this so get used to the sight and stop focusing on these, and focus on plunging this inside them." Naruto held his boobs and then took his hand holding a kunai towards his neck

Sasuke understood the point and felt awkward that he had actually reacted to a naked female, worse that it was actually a guy.

'No one shall know this ever or they will need to get their memories erased.'

"I will remember it."

"Good.. hey Tenten want to join me."

"Not interested in showing my body to others."

"You guys act like civilians a lot."

"You just act special Naruto. I haven't seen any woman moving around naked. They wear skimpy clothes but never full nude."

"Of course they do in the practice sessions and even on the battlefields. You should ask people more and you will find some of them have experience fighting completely naked." Naruto chuckled as he imagined the scene, it was just too funny

Since they were uncomfortable he returned to his real form but their eyes were once again attracted to something else.

"What now?"

"There is something wrong with your body." Sasuke muttered as he looked away, he didn't want his Sharingan to remember the shape of his friend's private parts

It was shameful enough that his Sharingan awakened because of shock produced by ero.

'Why is it so big?'


	10. Chapter 10

"How's my teddy bear doing?"

Naruto heard Anko call out as he had finished his training and was about to retire.

"I am doing great."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? You aren't a teddy bear." Anko said with a calm expression as she snuggled with his big bearu

"Ah, my life has been a lie." Naruto's body shook and he felt from the tree, crashing on the ground

"Don't worry you will get over it sooner or later."

"And my friend doesn't even care. What I have done to deserve such cruel treatment."

"Visit the damn red district you little fur ball." Anko replied as she pounced on him, her hands holding back his arms as she grinned at him with her vibrant eyes

"I just went for practice."

"Right, and not because you got addicted to pleasure."

"No way, those weak little girls could do such a thing."

Anko looked at his smiling expression and pinched his cheeks as she let her body fall on him before she rolled and hugged him tight.

They had been close friends for a year now and she had been his teacher for many things. Very close friends as she could see that he still reacted to her body.

"You are still a little pervert aren't you?"

"Lies, don't frame an innocent person like me. It's just your lust addled mind seeing things." Naruto replied as he got up from the ground with Anko attached to his body like a snake

"Bah, like I would go for a kid."

"Like I would go for a kid, you just did it last week."

"No way, you spiked my drink."

"Don't blame alcohol when I know that your resistance is too high for it to have an effect."

"Guess i am a pervert, who knew."

"Everyone and their mother." Naruto commented as he looked at Anko wearing a black bikini top with tight yoga pants

He could feel that she was trying to affect his mind with her sexy body and the smell from the aphrodisiac in her breath.

Anko Mitarashi was the old student of Orochimaru and a talented shinobi as the Sanin never took in weak students.

She had been his student when the man was still sane enough to be called human but was thrown away when he escaped leaving her with a cruel reminder of his existence in the shape of the cursed mark.

Because of the betrayal she was treated as a suspicious person and most of her old friends abandoned her friendship.

Her life was turned upside down but the Hokage encouraged and she became a jounin with a bright future.

She was part of the Information gathering team and handled many people, taking the information through them using different means.

Physical torture wasn't the most affective thing with shinobi so they had to be very creative.

Meeting Naruto had been coincidence and since then they got along as he was going through a similar experience.

She helped him master the skills that he was focusing on and he helped her test out her new skills. She didn't say it but Naruto had become a big part of her life beside Kurenai with his positive attitude and funny acts.

The kid was too mature for his age and adapted quickly to anything that came at him.

His interest in woman was her fault because she dressed to kill. It was the first attack on the psyche so she was always using it to get an advantage in battle. Fighting naked wasn't enough, extra steps were needed for professionals.

Naruto took it as a challenge and decided to fix the problem.

Anko didn't try to stop it as she found it hilarious and even ending up sleeping with him in the heat of things.

Now that didn't mean both had feelings for each other as it was purely physical.

Naruto hadn't experienced love even once and Anko thought of him as a brother even if she enjoyed the experienced because of his high stamina and adequate sized dick with a good head on his shoulder that was willing to improve.

Thinking about it made her feel hot as Naruto had improved very fast with his practice sessions with the succubus squad working in the red area.

Sadly he used up a lot of money from these sessions since they weren't cheap.

Rubbing his crotch area with her ass, she could feel the heat radiating from it as his hands held her up by the ass cheeks and massaged them lewdly before she felt herself flying literally.

"Damn it Naruto, don't tell me it's Ayame again."

"Hey, we are siblings now and we shouldn't be sleeping around if we don't have feelings for each other."

"Are you seriously listening to that non-sense you are spouting? You are visiting the prostitutes at last 3 times a week."

"That's work so don't mix it up."

"Ughh, don't make me force you."

"Are you telling me you have feelings for me?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin

"If I said yes, are you going to believe me?"

"Yes"

"Fine, keep it hidden away you cheap bastard."

"Aww don't feel hurt sis, I will keep you company throughout the night." Naruto hugged her from behind as he appeared like a shadow

Standing together, Naruto was 30 cm shorter than Anko, making the scene look like the giant and the dwarf.

Anko couldn't help but chuckle that Naruto managed to convince her with his act that Ayame had changed him.

According to Ayame, he should only sleep with someone that he loved and considered as a partner. Following those instructions, Anko doesn't qualify since he doesn't have such feelings for her nor does he consider her a partner for the future.

"When did you get so cheeky?"

"Who knows?"

"Fine, enough monkey business how's the team building project?"

"I got the members gathered and we are working on it. I even got an extra member Shiro Emiya."

"Good work and when you are ready I will help you out with their training."

"Thanks, anything exciting outside?" Naruto asked as he sat down with Anko on his lap with his arms around her body

"A new mercenary group called Akatsuki seems to be making big waves as they are made up of S-ranks and Kiri is still in the middle of a war while the Villain Association seemed to have quite down for some reason.

The cult of Jashin is still making a mess and got banned in every country. I have heard of plans to explore the rest of the globe in Iwa and Kumo. There was this shocking news of a part of the moon opening and closing. Absurd right, most people think that's just drunk news so you can forget it."

Naruto took it in as he enjoyed the sensation from her body, "Is there going to be any action against this Akatsuki?"

"Not yet since they haven't broken any laws and nobody knows their members as they come and go like ghosts. Their appearance is always covered by masks but everyone can recognize them with their robe, black in color with red clouds."

"Hmm, interesting and have you found anyone yet?"

"Uzumaki clan hasn't been seen since Kushina Uzumaki died but I found a lead in grass village about Uzumaki girl from some drunks. We can't do anything about this now but I will see what I can do by passing the information to Hokage-sama."

"Thanks but I was asking about your non-existent love life since your best friend is already engaged in debauchery with her lover."

"Hahaha, Kurenai would beat you up if she heard that. As for me, I am happy with you."

"Were you actually serious?"

"What do you think?"

"You have trouble finding a suitable partner."

"We are in the same position."

"But I am young while you are old so how is that the same."

"You are asking for a beating now."

"Why don't you force that guy called Kakashi that you were talking about last time?"

"I don't know that guy can be very hard to approach so let's stop talking about it as I am feeling hungry." Anko had been gone for a mission for three days so holding back for that long was hard work for someone so active

Ayame had managed to convince her not to sleep around if she was intending to have fun with Naruto.

Like that a pleasurable night passed and Naruto enjoyed his time with his new friends but Mizuki wasn't happy at this development.

He had noticed that Naruto had been hanging out with Neji and Sasuke. This increased the threat level of the task pointlessly and he needed to handle it with haste unless he wanted to scrap the idea.

One week was about to destroy his life's work so he had to ask for help.

Using the code, he met up with a civilian under mind control that passed him the drugs for use against Naruto from the spy working under Orochimaru.

Mizuki didn't who that person was since they had never met but the person must be very skilled to avoid detection for so long.

\--------

A.n hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey kiddo, how have you been doing this week? I see that you have been around the clan kids, are they bullying you?"

Naruto looked up from his book on how to take care of your ninja pet and saw the wide smile of his least favorite teacher.

"Bullying me, is that a joke? I would love to see that happen." Naruto chuckled with a shake of his head as he sat up straight

"So confident are you, want to try it out if they dare or not?" Mizuki sat down opposite him as they sat in the library to research on the topic of ninja pets

Naruto was one of the rare ones with great experience in this field but it didn't hurt to read up more when the opportunity arose.

His best pet was the Centipede called Tom because it just sounded funny since the name was so average but belonged to a monstrous beast.

Tom was 10 meter long with powerful poison in its body cultivated with the help of Anko. He had fed it various poisonous concoctions and now it could kill anything in the forest.

It was fast enough to traverse whole forest within a moment and sense everything in its surroundings. Its physical strength was good enough to lift 20 tonnes and durability of its shell was without doubt since even a full powered punch from him wasn't enough to crack it.

And Naruto's full powered punch could destroy giant trees with the shockwaves created from it.

Naruto fighting style incorporated all his beasts but mainly Tommy because of its extra abilities outside of physical stats.

"Not interested but what has brought you here today?"

"I thought you liked hearing about the outside world so I decided to share my experience with you over a drink." Mizuki replied as he took out two cans, putting one in front of Naruto

Naruto looked at the beer and wasn't stupid enough to not realize the obvious trap but he went along with it as it seems to be getting interesting.

'I might get a good reward by capturing him.' Naruto thought as he opened the can and didn't find any trace of a poison

'Traceless, not bad.'

"Okay you got my attention."

"Good, so let me share with you the story of my visit to Land of Snow. It's the birth place of Yukie Fujikaze also known as Princess Koyuki, the famous actress."

"I know about her movies." Naruto said as Mizuki looked at him

He had watched the movies in the cinema hidden from the crowd. It was a fun experience seeing movies made by normal people because they were so magical and creative.

Obviously most of them were garbage but some very good and Koyuki never acted in shit movies. Plus she had even worked under former shinobi who were directors now.

Naruto's favorite movie was about Koyuki acting as a tomb raider and finding the lost treasure of the sage.

It was exciting and filled action, show casing Koyuki's acting and fighting skills.

"Right, so here I was standing on board the ship as the land of snow appeared. It was such a majestic sight, seeing the crystal clear water dotted with White Mountains.

When I landed, I was bamboozled by the architecture and the mix of people near the port. It was crowded and filled with joy even though it was such a cold place for normal people.

My eyes were immediately attracted to the snow maidens of the Yuki Clan and I have to say, they were so beautiful that I wished I could watch them all day." Mizuki got lost into his adventure but stopped after ten minutes as Naruto had finished the can

"Naruto, would you like to follow me and discuss about something important?"

"Hmm, why not?" Naruto replied and understood what was added into the drink

It was a mixture that made the victim agreeable to suggestion. Not a bad choice but Naruto had already trained for all kinds of mixtures with Anko so such a weak thing wasn't going to work on him.

Mizuki smiled as he thought it worked or else Naruto would have declined like usual and with that both of them walked out of the Academy.

\-------

Naruto walked behind Mizuki but tapped on his neck that had the communication seal inscribed by Iruka and informed his team of the incident.

'Gather in the forest region near area 41'

Konoha was a huge place to be called a village and was technically a small city with its inner forest being 10 km in radius while the Forest of Death being 20 km in radius and these two forests were just a small part of the total whole.

Following Mizuki, Naruto arrived in the forest where they stopped.

"Naruto, do you want to be powerful?"

"Yeah"

"Are you willing to do anything for power?"

"Except giving up my life"

"Good, you see I have come to know about a great secret and with it we can gain enormous power… I found where the Scroll of seals is placed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can gain excess to the location without making it look suspicious."

"Explain properly since I am lost here."

"It's inside the Hokage office behind the picture of the second Hokage. To get to it, you just have to distract the Hokage and have him leave the room for a moment to steal it."

"You are obviously not telling me the other details but it doesn't matter since you will be talking very soon." Naruto lost the dumb look and looked at him with a cheeky expression

Mizuki wasn't slow on the uptake and realized that he had been duped, "How?"

"Because I am not like you. I aim for the top not mediocrity." Naruto replied and snapped his finger that summoned his troops

"Do you intend to fight me with a bunch of kids?"

"These kids are going to kick your ass so get ready to experience some good times." Naruto jumped back and landed on Tom while the other beasts made a ring around the clearly to stop Mizuki from escaping

"Do we kill him?" Shiro asked

"No, we need him alive or we won't get a reward." Naruto replied as Sasuke and Lee charged in while Tenten and Shiro gave them support

"You are looking down on me too much demon brat." Mizuki growled as he easily dodged the attacks from Sasuke and Lee before giving them both a kick while easily deflecting the long range attacks

Seeing that normal state was useless all of them went full power. Shiro used his guns to shoot from different angles while Tenten joined in close combat with duel swords

Lee and Sasuke increased their stats with chakra enhancement to get higher speed to keep up with Mizuki but the man still managed to damage them while getting barely hurt.

Lee kicked from above while Sasuke from below forcing him to jump into Tenten's slash while bullets came from behind.

It looked he was done for but even in this stressful moment, he managed use substitution to appear behind Shiro.

Shiro felt the killer intent and spun with his blades coated with chakra forcing Mizuki to use his giant shuriken that sent Shiro crashing through the trees from the force of the clash.

"NOT BAD But still not enough."

Naruto noticed that Mizuki was finally serious, it seems he had been trying to goad some shadows into attacking but none appeared so he was ready to give out some punishment.

It really was a joke for an academy student to attack a chuunin since the lowest requirement for chunin was 10 tonnes lifting strength and mach 50 speed.

Mizuki showed that his base speed was mach 10 with how he handled all the attacks and most likely his speed would be a lot higher than the lowest requirement since the man was very ambitious and cruel.

Naruto broke open the seals on his body and enhanced it to the extreme like he did with Anko and Iruka.

Without a sound he flew at his foe that was shocked beyond reason and terrified at the speed Naruto came at him.

"You really are a demon spawn!" Mizuki roared as he flew back from the impact while his left arm was destroyed as pure destructive chakra rushed out at the point of impact

The powerful chakra burst out destroyed his large shuriken but he was able to shift the damage to his left arm, saving his life but he wasn't the only one hurt since Naruto right arm was deformed.

Mizuki focused his mind and closed the wound with a heat hand, enduring the burning sensation while he could only watch in horror as Naruto's arm fixed itself.

"I don't know about being a demon spawn but I am definitely your demon." Naruto chuckled as he flashed forward and tackled Mizuki easily since the man was barely able to focus his chakra

Smashing into the ground, a crater was formed from the impact while Mizuki felt his bones tremble from the attack but he didn't even have a chance to take in the situation when his legs were broken while a seal was carved on his head.

"Try anything funny and you go boom." Naruto smiled with his covered in blood as he indicated for Tom to come closer and he bit Mizuki injecting a paralysis toxin

With this battle the others finally realized where their leader stood in power, even Neji was shocked as he watched the battle from afar.

He had thought Naruto was weaker than him but realized that the boy was only lower in martial skill because nobody from the Hyuga clan trained with him.

Being the leading taijutsu experts, it was expected that Naruto couldn't have just broken that record through pure hard work unless some expert led him and Anko was not an expert in taijutsu.

'It doesn't even matter since in a real battle he would toy with me easily with the difference in our speed and strength.'

With that true respect was born within the kids for their crazy and playful leader. They finally saw the fruits of his insane training regime but what was his real limit.

Mizuki was strong but it didn't seem like he could force Naruto to use more of his skills.

"Don't look at me like that. I was only physically stronger than this guy while our speed was similar and if he had been careful it would have been a longer fight. That was my strongest attack and takes 2 percent of my chakra. If he hadn't shifted his body, all of it would have been splattered across the forest." Naruto muttered as he got up and picked up Mizuki

He could easily read their expressions and didn't want them to overestimate his skills when they are a team.

As a team they should be aware of each other's abilities and support when necessary so it was needed to break away the mystery.

"Well if you say so but it's not like we can verify your words." Tenten said as they followed him towards the Hokage tower

\-------------

It was weird that no ninja had stopped them on the way as they flew through the sky on the large eagle and landed on the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen and Iruka were waiting for them.

"You were watching"

"I was and I am impressed by the results of your training."

"Are you going to reward me something for that good work?"

"Of course, I can't let our prized talent waste away without good resources."

"Old man, I still don't understand why you won't adopt me. From one look I can see that you care for me."

"Sadly nothing is ever so simple and even the Hokage isn't all powerful. But I hope you can grow up big and strong to change this outcome." Hiruzen replied gently as he threw a scroll towards him and Naruto caught it while he kicked out Mizuki

Iruka watched the scene solemnly as he respected the Hokage very much and he was saddened by the fact his childhood friend just tried to kill his little brother.

"I see" Naruto muttered calmly as he flew away with his group

Truly he cared for the old man since he had been saved by his words before but they were just not meant to be.

He was the Hokage and he was not willing to take risks.

He chose the village so Naruto had no obligation to choose him over his dream.

This loyalty to the village was for a limited time and when it ran out he will not look back unless he has time and can easily solve the problem.

Hiruzen understood that and was supportive of the choice as he had always wanted Naruto to be free and happy.

It was the curse of being a vessel that forced his hand. If Naruto could reach a level of power needed then he wouldn't mind letting him go.

Naruto was moving towards that direction and Hiruzen made sure there were adults around him that could follow his path.

Iruka was being trained just for this purpose even though he lacked talent to have such resources and time invested into him.

"Hokage-sama, he likes you."

"I know" Hiruzen muttered with a smile as he walked back to his office while the ANBU took Mizuki to the IT department

\-------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing the power Naruto displayed and his connection to the Hokage, Sasuke was very much intrigued in his new friend.

Yes, he couldn't deny it. Naruto was his friend and he felt closer than anyone before him.

With Naruto on his side, Sasuke felt his progress increase and he felt calmness deep in his heart though he wouldn't share those words with the crazy blonde.

Naruto gave him hope, true hope that this vengeance was realistic and not some dream.

Sitting in class, his eyes focused on two girls that they had discussed about.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno

Two girls that were talented but with personality issues that were making them weaker than everyone's expectation.

Sakura was from a ninja family with her father being a jounin and her mother being a chunin. She was blessed with perfect control and a powerful memory that led to developing a strong mind.

Her path was clear and she should have been at the top of the class at this age easily while walking the path of a genjutsu master or a healer but the girl was mediocre at both while her physique was pathetic and barely above the requirements for the class.

Her taijutsu skills were lacking along with the fact she was emotional and her pain resistance was nonexistent.

If that wasn't enough, she could easily get distracted by a genjutsu about him.

She was literally a black spot of the elite.

Of course, Ino couldn't be far behind and her case was worse since Ino was the clan heir. She was literally the weakest clan heir while all the previous generations have continued to develop their skills to stand above majority of the clans.

She wastes time on fashion, shopping and gardening.

Barely trains her clan skills or body, only doing enough to look good.

She didn't share the same problem with Sakura only because of her naturally high mental defenses.

Truly this was a suicide mission, he was throwing himself to the wolves with this step but some time you just have to man up and do it.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want have lunch with me? I made some delicious pasta for you." Sakura said cutely as she wore a pink jacket over a white shirt with floral design and black short pants while her long pink hair was tied in a pony tail

From one look, anyone could see how much effort she put in her style and body shape. It was appealing and the future looked bright except they weren't models but ninja.

Not to be left behind, Ino walked like the queen as she sat beside him, "Forget about forehead and focus on me. How about we have some fun?"

Her favorite color being purple, Ino wore a purple top leaving her mid drift open and black shorts. Her long blonde hair was tied in a pony tail, she had magatama ear rings and a crescent moon ring on her belly button along with a tattoo of a rose with thorns on her back.

Sasuke would usually leave them hanging like they didn't exist but this time he held back his disgust.

"I want to talk with both of you so listen without making noise, understood."

Both girls were shocked that Sasuke talked to them and the fact his voice was so commanding. It made them feel very giddy.

Walking to a quite study room, Sasuke sat down while the girls sat opposite each other.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Stop, just listen first and then respond carefully or you won't get another chance."

Hearing those words both of them nodded but Ino didn't like the fact he was acting like she was his subordinate.

She stood above others and the least someone could was treat her like an equal but from his words, he didn't see her as anything.

'No no, Sasuke-kun will see my beauty and become soon.'

"I think you already know my new friend. His name is Naruto and he has made a team. This team is gathering of genius that can play a part in the team and have desire to grow.

I have joined this team under his leadership and see him as my superior. He mentioned that he wanted someone like you two so here were are. I am here to give you an invitation to our team but the condition is that you will lose your pointless and wasteful personalities.

This is a group of hard working fighters and not for useless people. If you can promise that you will focus your all on improving your abilities and working with the team then you can join us.

Let me tell you, I don't find you attractive at all. You are both ugly in my eyes. I hate people that waste their talents and blessings. As such it is quite annoying to talk with you." Sasuke finished up and expected them to scream like usual and scram but Sakura ended up crying while Ino looked shocked at the fact someone called her ugly

"Well take your time and come to training area 21 if you have chosen to comply or I will break your limbs if you come to make a mess." Sasuke got up and left

He was definitely not the right person for negotiations.

\-----------

The day passed by like a bad dream for Sakura. She had never felt so weak like this for many years. It reminded her of the time she had been beaten by bullies for acting smart or the time she was ridiculed for her forehead size.

The words said by Sasuke echoes inside her mind, his words filled with disdain.

She didn't have to be a genius to understand how much he loathed them both.

Walking silently after passing the classes like a ghost, Sakura found herself watching Sasuke meet up with his friends.

Yes, Sasuke-kun now had friends that he treated with respect.

This scene broke up any kind of excuse her mind managed to bring up that he was like this with everyone and he just needed to soften.

No, he just disliked them very much.

She couldn't keep the tears from dropping and wanted to just jump off a cliff or bury herself into the ground.

"What are you whining about again? He said he didn't like people that waste their talent, meaning he likes people that use it properly. Are you going to give up again just because the going got hard?" Ino walked to her side and slapped her head

With a hump she walked away leaving Sakura with those words.

Sakura looked at her ex best friend that walked with confidence and grace like always. She was what Sakura wanted to be.

Beautiful and confident

Hinata was both but she just wasn't the type that Sakura wanted.

'Yes, become strong and make him acknowledge my power. My presence must become undeniable in his mind.'

Holding onto the words said by Ino, Sakura stood up and she walked towards the unknown team while wiping away the tears.

\-----------

While all this drama was playing out with the girls that reacted differently, Naruto found himself facing the unknown.

It was someone from that clan, a clan that most would walk away from as they found them very creepy.

Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame clan, a clan that let chakra insects live inside their bodies. The boy was taller than him by a few centimeters and wore the black shades along with his usual long gray coat.

He was among the people that Naruto could read since the Aburame clan members never showed emotions most of the time. It was one of the legendary things of Konoha if one saw an Aburame clan member show some emotion.

"Your partner is quite energetic."

It was a voice devoid of any emotions, cold and calm. Just like what you would expect a clan that was dictated by logic and understood nothing about emotions.

"Of course, he is my partner and if he isn't energetic than he is no partner of mine. So… what got you in this section of Konoha Mister Aburame?" Naruto asked as he indicated for Tom to come to him as it had somehow submitted to this intruder

'The magic of the bug master is truly something.'

"I just noticed your partner in the middle of my research project. Your presence scares my partners, what may be the reason. Would you mind if I checked this phenomenon?"

"Dude unless you are a beautiful girl under that coat, don't even think about touching me."

With his words ended Shino had transformed into a bombshell of a beauty that was dripping with sexiness.

"Is this enough?"

"Haha, you take things too literally. I was just joking and meant that I decline your request." Naruto had never met anyone like Shino and found him very funny

He could see it, the scenes with Shino taking words seriously and making him a laughing mess.

"Is there no way you could reconsider?"

"Sorry dude but I don't want people touching me."

"Hmm, could I join your team? I can learn from just observation if possible."

"You want to join us?"

"I see no reason not to. From what I have observed, your team is very effective."

"Well, I guess we are friends now Shino. Finally someone who can see the coolness of my bro Tommy." Naruto said with a smile as he hugged Shino

"Do you not think my body is unattractive for such physical interactions?"

"Chill dude, I am used to some nasty things so your bugs aren't going to screw with me."

"Thank you for your words but I would prefer if you didn't do it as my partners seem to go crazy with such closeness."

"Should have said that sooner dude, I don't want to kill the little ones." Naruto jumped back and landed on Tom's head

There it was the elusive smile of the Aburame clan but it looked like an evil smirk.

\-------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was aware that somehow Hiruzen knew about his strength and the man didn't even try to hide it as a show of trust.

Iruka and Anko were a direct connection to Hiruzen but there were things that these two wouldn't know unless he told them but Naruto felt Hiruzen might be aware.

The Hokage might not be invincible but a little kid wasn't going to hide things from him if he wanted to know.

This wasn't a problem since the man was cool but Naruto wasn't aware that other forces were also watching him.

Danzo Shimura, the darkness of Konoha and previous commander of the ANBU and Root. The man had his hands in all the dark things that could be traced back to Konoha.

He had broken the spirit of the will of fire countless times with his underhanded deeds. He was a classic example of a hardcore nationalist mixed with narcissism and genius mind.

No matter how many times feel like Danzo had a hand in something, clues were never found implicating him.

He was an expert at what he did and his vision was vast as he had directed many experiments that increased the level of tech inside Konoha even if the initial purpose had been something less noble.

His desire for seeing Konoha at the top of the world was never ending along with his desire to sit at the top.

For this goal, he had gone and broken many taboos.

Corrupting the mind of confused and vulnerable Orochimaru, Danzo led him down the spiraling path of darkness that led to his eventual betrayal.

He disrespected the bodies of the founders and had pieces of their DNA grafted into him while also trying to clone them or make super soldiers with similar abilities.

The experiment was led by Orochimaru and another scientist from a different region called Amado but sadly before the operation was successful, Hiruzen found about the lab and faced Orochimaru.

Regardless of the loss of two geniuses since Orochimaru was now lost to him and Amado had also disappeared, Danzo gained partial success as his life force was strengthened giving him more years to live along with the fact that he had access to many Sharingans to enhance his powers.

On the outside he looked like a crippled old man but in reality these bandages covered up the traces of his misdeeds and helped control the uncontrollable genes.

His Root was very much active and playing around with the fate of different nations for the benefit of Konoha as he couldn't let anyone become a threat to them.

Danzo had many things to keep him busy most of the day as running such a large organization of 1000 puppets wasn't easy.

He had to recruit and train, plan things out and see them through. Check reports on the outside world and inside Konoha.

But there was one thing he made time for no matter what, watching the ultimate weapon of Konoha.

It was unfortunate but he couldn't adopt the boy because Hiruzen was sure that he had something wrong in mind.

He wasn't wrong but Danzo wasn't happy about his best friend reading him so easily.

This led to his other plan, build Naruto into a powerful monster since Hiruzen had planned to make him a happy little boy.

Danzo couldn't have such blasphemy take place.

Slipping away the knowledge of the Kyuubi, Naruto was ostracized and broken.

Understanding the human mind was like breathing to him so he made sure that Naruto never broke while Hiruzen did his thing.

Leading him in certain ways that his mind would focus on certain aspects, Danzo shaped him indirectly into the ultimate monster that had his free will.

Free will was something Danzo wouldn't want but he understood controlling a Jinchuuriki was never a good idea and people grew stronger if they actually wanted to be strong.

The process was stressful but Naruto shaped up to be a person with undying will and desire for freedom and adventure.

For these desires, his desire for power was stroked into a rising flame and Danzo had witnessed the whole process from the shadows as he had made his own jutsu basing it on Hiruzen's magical crystal ball.

Using the multiple eyes, Danzo could see around Konoha from different angles.

He had noticed the traitor Mizuki working under Orochimaru but let Naruto handle him as a test but it seems the man was too incompetent to be even used a proper pawn.

Now Naruto was powerful and there was no doubt his powers would rise faster the moment he learned better control and techniques especially when he gain access to the Kyuubi so the issue was about control.

Would Naruto ever follow his commands? Of course not, he would barely accept Hiruzen's words and only because he was the Hokage giving him a mission.

The mission needs to be reasonable and have a reward for the boy to accept. This was acceptable for Danzo as there were ways to manipulate others into working for your goal without actually controlling them but Naruto was becoming more sensitive things.

He still had many plans for the boy since his mental conditioning was done but the rest had been too easy since then.

He had never been attacked by a powerful force that wanted his life.

He had never lost a loved one.

Never been in a situation where a choice was necessary and all the options were wrong.

For the ultimate weapon, he needed to pass through all these tests.

"Sai, you will need to join him. Go and show him your worth." Danzo said calmly as his hand rested on a little boy with an expressionless face as they watched Naruto train on top of a mountain for wind control

Sai was the new graduate of his root training program with unique skills that was just starting now. He was one of the pioneers of this style and with the help of his experts Sai had reached an adequate level to explore on his own.

"Yes, Master" Sai replied as he looked at the boy who was supposed to be his leader and target of manipulation

He knew everything about Naruto from birth to the current version.

Naruto was the person he knew the most in this world and both of them very similar as they were a product of controlled environment.

\------------------

The night sky filled with countless stars and the bright moon, Naruto fought against the powerful wind that covered the mountain top.

He was on top of the tallest peak in Konoha, 1 km above ground level and here the wind was freezing cold plus very harsh.

Normal humans would be cut to pieces and frozen if they ever tried climbing this place since these mountains weren't something normal. They were one of the places affected by the large amounts of nature energy.

There were others like the heavenly mountain near the capital city where existed the flames that never went out and could burn down anything.

According to legends some immortals fought and the mountain as cratered leaving these flames to burn atop it since then.

Naruto didn't know how hot these flames were but he had read that no one had replicated these flames not even the mighty Madara Uchiha could breathe out flames hotter than these so they were a big deal and many people wanted to use them except they got burned to ash.

Naruto was interested in checking them out during the summer holidays but for now he was finishing up his wind training.

These steps were necessary to increase the affinity of an element and understanding. He wanted total control unlike those mediocre fodder found everywhere. The second Hokage and first were his idols so he wanted to be like them with his element.

Control the wind with a thought and take away lives. His wind should be sharp enough to cut anything in this world and strong enough to block anything.

He demanded a lot from everything but with the work he was putting, Naruto believed he deserved it. According to Anko, his chakra control was still genin level but his wind was strong enough to contend with chuunins.

It was the result of this kind of training and shooting out jutsu after jutsu.

His main jutsu outside of the neutral style were wind bullet, great break through, wind blade and twister.

Most kids at his age wouldn't have as many specialties even if they knew many jutsu, they couldn't use them properly in combat but Naruto didn't tire so he had trained these jutsu thousands of times that his hands had bled and he had coughed out blood.

His chakra system had been strained so much and his body had given up but he had pushed through as he knew the more pain and damage he endured the stronger it will become.

"Hey Aura, how is it?" Naruto asked his Eagle as it was also learning in this environment with the hope to one day gain control of the wind

It wasn't some dream but an actual thing as beasts that lived in special places became special and Naruto's pets were already on their way to adapting these elements with the help of his chakra.

Tom was poison

Aura was wind

Jormugandr his Python was also poison based along with strength

Jay his Panther was flame type and Naruto created flames for it through the use of the fireball jutsu. Jay lay in these flames and endured the pain everyday as he followed his master's training style.

Asura his big black bear was earth type and every day it spent time buried under ground with large pressure on its body and shortness of breath.

Finally his Alligator Oz was water type and he spent time in the water all the time. He joined Naruto's water training every day so he was physically very strong.

All of his pets endured harsh training without a healing factor so they had become irreplaceable partners to him.

It was just sad that he couldn't talk to them properly and they didn't have high intelligence like the Inazuka dogs.

Naruto planned to steal that secret jutsu since there was no way the clan was sharing it with any outsider. It was a secret skill and only clan members got it.

Every clan has its secret jutsu and no outsider was allowed to learn them.

Obviously he had no plan to follow their rules and intended to get the Hyuga gentle fist, Inazuka pet training manual, Shadow style of Nara and the power style of the Akimichi clan.

These style would make his journey a reality much faster as with the gentle fist his attacks would go through the defenses, with Nara style he could block anyone that didn't have a large strength difference with him and with Akimichi style he could gain a huge boost in physical strength that it was a shame that he didn't have it now.

He could become a monster by just transforming into a giant big enough to tower over this mountain but this made him slow and a big target.

Becoming big was only good against other big targets but fighting against fast people it was the worst thing to do.

But here the Akimichi clan had a jutsu to compress the power of a giant into a human body, making them the strongest clan in physicals.

They could have a dominated everyone but only a few members seem to know this secret technique and it puts a huge strain on the body. It could lead to death.

These things were taught in the academy so students could become creative and make new jutsu but understand that the stronger the jutsu, the higher the costs.

"Kaa" Aura replied as she flew around him without getting hurt showing her high durability and physical strength

For now she was able to produce attacks from just her voice and flapping of wings but soon he will have them using chakra because for now he could only improve their physique since he didn't know how to replicate the jutsu of the Inazuka clan even after experimenting on many animals.

"Good girl, it's time to stop so let's go." Naruto scratched Aura's neck before jumping on

They were about to take off when Aura was hit by an ink bird from the back. Naruto was unable to sense the attack as Sai had no killer intent and Naruto wasn't using his sensor abilities.

Sensor jutsu release a chakra wave around the user and tell them about what is within the range.

The attack was weak and Aura quickly regained control while Naruto had already locked onto his target sitting not so far from him with a scroll and brush in hand looking at him with an expressionless face.

'What is up with today? I am meeting expressionless people today.' Naruto thought as he threw two kunai with full force capable with the weights

Not even Sasuke could react to these but Sai managed to move them with his tanto showing that he could see them and react properly.

"Let's see your limits stranger but remember no body messes with the Uzumaki and leaves on his feet."

\------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	14. Chapter 14

Just like that, Naruto was in a fight in the mountains for the first time in his life and he was feeling excited.

Moving at full speed with the weights on, Naruto was forced to dodge attacks that came at him as Sai drew out many birds.

Reducing his speed with these attempts, the target was constantly backing away so Naruto breathed in wind and threw out a large wind bullet that crushed everything in the way.

Sai was forced to stop and dodge the attack while Naruto threw some kunai at him at those locations but the target dodged them as well.

Appearing far away by replacing himself with an ink clone, Sai drew a large spear that flew at him with extreme speed at the moment he landed on the peak.

Naruto went down instantly to dodge it and another came just in time so Naruto pushed to the right and fell for a few meters before sticking to the mountain vertically.

'It would be nice if I could know at all times when someone is attacking me.' Naruto thought as he started running towards his target and threw a kunai

Just as it passed Sai, Naruto substituted with it and aimed for his back with a kick.

Sai was forced to block and was sent flying from the impact but Naruto wasn't undamaged as well since Sai used his blade to block.

Seeing the cut on his leg, Naruto was impressed since he didn't expect to get hurt.

"Well it's time for a beating and then you can say what you want." Naruto muttered as he continued while his small cut had been healed while Sai had to put his arm back into place

With the combat becoming close contact, Sai was forced to use his sword skills and he slashed at his neck.

Naruto blocked it with his right arm while taking his kick and capturing the leg before slipping with his own.

"Shouldn't have done that. It was a sloppy move kid." Naruto muttered with a smile as he held Sai's arm while sitting on his chest.

Sai closed his eyes and smiled as he exploded, throwing Naruto of the mountain from the impact and damaging his body.

He had been pierced by needles and even damaged one of his eyes.

Falling down the mountain, Naruto was filled with rage at the pain he felt.

"HAHAHA, Impressive but I will have to repay this pain." Naruto laughed hysterically as he punched the mountain and stopped his decent while he looked towards his target that had been hidden and used an ink clone for the battle

Sai looked at Naruto without feeling anything even thought that tactic would have killed every genin and most chunin ninjas.

He was out of chakra to use so he could only take the beating since the mission was a success.

Just like the fight started and ended within a few minutes, and Naruto fulfilled his promise. Sitting on the snow, Naruto looked at his guest with his limbs broken but no sign of pain.

"So you want to join me?"

"Yes"

"Who trained you?"

"Danzo Shimura"

"That old man, why did he send you to me?"

"Master said I will improve by your side and he wants to help you with your goals."

"How is he going to help me?"

"I will serve as your subordinate and will deliver jutsu and other knowledge when required."

"What does he want in return?"

"Master just wants a guarantee that you will help Konoha when it is needed."

"Konoha is just a land so if he expects me to sacrifice my life for it than keep dreaming. The only thing I am willing to do is help when my life won't be on the line. So if it is too dangerous, I will only help with evacuating the citizens to a safe place."

"I will deliver the message."

"Hmm, do you not feel something is wrong with you? I can't see any emotions on your face and no pain from what has happened."

"Both are there to only hold us back so I don't have them."

"You got problems if you think that is true. Everything has its use and if you think it's useless than you haven't found the reason yet. Pain is there to help you understand danger of things and emotions to liven up your life. Life is bland and pointless when you don't feel anything. Emotions can make you strong and weak so you shouldn't listen to the nonsense of the old man about emotions because without them you no different from a puppet." Naruto explained as he picked up Sai to drop him off at the nearest clinic

\--------------

Watching this battle were two individuals, Danzo who was very pleased with the result and Kabuto Yakushi.

Kabuto was an orphan and lived in the orphanage in Konoha after losing his memories from a head injury.

The orphanage run by a woman named Nono and she was a gentle person that tried her best to help the poor kids and used her medical ninjutsu to heal injured people to earn money.

But all went down the drain when Danzo manipulated Nono and Kabuto was given to Root because of his exceptional mind.

Kabuto was trained and acted as a spy in all nations around them but then his life crashed down when he fought against a ninja from Iwa and injured them.

Only to realize that it was Nono, he tried to heal her and make her recognize him but even in her dying breathes she couldn't recognize him.

He was hurt deeply from this event questioning his existence. If Nono didn't know him then who was he.

At that time he came across Orochimaru who told him that Danzo wanted both of them dead so he had been feeding false pictures to Nono so she wouldn't recognize him.

Fighting of Orochimaru, Kabuto went on a journey to find himself as the snake suggested him to explore the world on his own.

But in the end he finally came back to where he started, Konoha but this time under Orochimaru. The man was insane but to Kabuto, he was the only person that he wanted to follow.

Infiltrating into Konoha as the son of the Konoha Hospital director wasn't easy but both of them had very intimate knowledge of Konoha so it had been possible.

He had been in hiding for two years now, seeing everything and noting it down for the Konoha Fall plan to become a reality.

The biggest threats to their operation were the two Sanin and the Kyuubi but after knowing what they did with it, Kyuubi was crossed out from the threat list along with Tsunade while Jiraiya could be distracted easily before the plan starts.

So the only thing left was to weaken the village from inside as much as possible before the invasion took place.

The barrier needed to be taken out and the clans needed to be in disharmony for a successful operation. Kabuto had been doing his best in spreading problems as much as possible without attracting attention.

From spreading manliness problems into the Inazuka clan that had been dominated by woman for many generations to food wars in the Akimichi clan, he had done much to weaken them.

But it seems they had been wrong about the Kyuubi as the boy had just proved to be very strong. He wasn't as powerful as the other jinchuuriki because of age and the fact he had no access to the Kyuubi.

Watching the battle through his summon a snow hare, Kabuto was impressed by the abilities of both boys.

The new generation of root had definitely improved but the most important detail was Naruto's abilities much higher than expected.

Even without access to his bijuu powers, he was already a sold chuunin level ninja with high stamina and well rounded stats.

This could be a problem for them if Naruto joined the fight and gained access to the bijuu chakra as the Kyuubi was the strongest of all beasts so even a tiny bit of its power in a human form was too much.

The proof of this fact came from the two brothers, Gold and Silver that got eaten by the Kyuubi but managed to get out after some time.

In this time they had eaten the flesh of the Kyuubi, which was pure energy and I mixed with their bodies. This wasn't anything in the eyes of the beast so it didn't even bother with them but it allowed these two brothers to contend with the Second Hokage with a team when previously they would have been slaughtered on sight.

It was a threat but also an opportunity because Naruto could be used to achieve the goal without risking anything.

If Naruto reached the bottleneck of his anger than it might be possible to have him rampage and destroy the village.

Sitting in his room, Kabuto adjusted his glasses and thought about this issue.

'Eliminate him or make him go berserk?' Kabuto thought carefully as he didn't want his master's plan to fail because of his mistakes

'Let's wait and see what Danzo has planned before acting.' Kabuto decided after a while as he was still stuck between these choices

The option of recruiting him was not viable since he was watched and he was a very risky subject that his master didn't want to touch because of the Akatsuki.

"What a sad little kid? Maybe death would be a mercy to him from his dark future." Kabuto muttered as he stood up and walked out of his room

\------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	15. Chapter 15

A new day dawned upon Konoha and Hiruzen looked at the report from his subordinates about the talk's with Grass Village about Karin Uzumaki.

It seems they were smart enough to see the danger of going against a major village but demanded quite a sum for the little girl.

Without much thought, Hiruzen signed the document because it was for the happiness of his grandson and for the betterment of Konoha.

The Uzumaki were their allies for all eternity and Konoha would do anything in their power to help out where ever they were found.

Unfortunately, they had no results yet and Jiraiya was still not back from his last trip. The reports had been coming from his second in command but the man himself had vanished.

Hiruzen wasn't worried about his safety but worried he might have been causing trouble. The last time he had the King of a Kingdom demanding Jiraiya's head because he had deflowered his daughter.

The girl had just become one of the many women charmed by his bastard of a student. It was sad that Tsunade never chose him or this wouldn't be how they had be living their lives.

Her single choice changed the course of history so much.

She ended up losing lovers because they were too weak to survive while Jiraiya lost himself to the pleasures of the flesh as his heart was always for Tsunade.

He was a crazy lover and he would never let anyone else enter his heart.

"Some people never go crazy. What truly horrible lives they must lead. To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all. In this world, You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth. Only then can you learn to care for the small things and let go of the pain life showers you with." Hiruzen muttered as he closed his eyes and took out his erotica

There were something's you needed to spice up your life and he quite enjoyed the way Jiraiya wrote his stories. The boy was a good writer but he had become a full time erotica writer after losing Minato.

Before that he had written thought provoking stories about the problems of the world but now he just sprinkled those small problems across his erotica stories instead of centering on those ideas.

\---------------------

"What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" Naruto asked as he met with Shiro in the morning with a tired expression

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep."

"Nothing and you couldn't sleep don't belong together. Only by getting it out of your system can these things get solved. Bottling up everything inside your heart has never been good for your health. I can tell you from example that it is better to let out everything so that the bad goes out." Naruto advised since the health of his friends was his business now

They were his team mates and a leader should never ignore problems to their health or relations as it will only lead to problems.

Hearing his words, Shiro was reminded of Rin who had said something similar to him.

Really no matter how he wanted to deny, he missed them and felt pain from the memories of their death.

He had been holding to them but they were so painful sometimes. The only hope in his heart was that they had also been reborn in this world.

Sitting with his back against the tree while Naruto stood beside him, Shiro couldn't help but laugh.

"You know this is my second life. I used to live in another world that seemed normal on the surface but had magic underneath it all. I used to live a normal life with some friends but then it all went down one day and I got involved in a battle for a wishing cup. I died and my friends also died.

I have felt that I deserved everything that came at me. I didn't deserve happiness so it was taken away from me. I didn't deserve friends so they were taken away from me. This life only exists so that I can help others but now I don't who am i? I miss my friends. I want to see them. I just feel lost. Really, it's so shameful of me to talk to a kid not even half my age." Shiro remembered the things through a hazy screen and couldn't help but shed tears

Naruto hadn't expected such a thing and it was quite a heavy topic here. He had never experienced loss in his life but his answer would never change.

Go with positivity for everything.

"I don't know what you are feeling but today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You. So you just have to follow what your heart desires. It desires for these friends then search for them and if they are dead then search for the way to bring them back. You don't have to move on or anything because it is your choice in the end where you want to end up going.

And I will always be there to back you up. We are a team and a family, never forget that."

Hearing his words Shiro looked up and he felt like his eyes had just opened up for the first time.

Yes, if he wanted to see them then go search for them. This is something he was going to do but he felt afraid.

But does it matter if they are alive or not because he could search for a way to bring them back. There were no limits and he had already heard about the Second Hokage's rebirth technique.

"Thanks Naruto, I can see the way now." Shiro got up and hugged him tightly

"No problem, everything will be fine just don't let negativity cloud your vision as it kills of creativity and options giving you a tunnel vision.

Once I became positive I could see more options in life so it is my only advice to you for such problems."

"Where did you get these big thoughts?"

"Hehe, all natural but helped that I hang out with adults of intelligent mindset." Naruto grinned and he walked away with Shiro following him

He could now see that this decision wasn't light. Naruto might be a child but the path he walked was set and his head was focused.

'Wait for me, I will find you no matter where you are.' Shiro thought as he remembered Illya, Rin, Sakura and Saber

\---------------

Gathered together after school, the team now known as The Outsiders, sat in a circle in the training area. It had really grown in a week from one to ten.

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Rock Lee

Shino Aburame

Neji Hyuga

Tenten

Sai

Shiro

Ino

Sakura

Most of the boys were already convinced by Naruto's abilities except for Shino who was here for his purpose and hadn't really seen him train while the new girls didn't really see why he was the leader.

"Well guys we got two new team mates and I hope I don't have to introduce Shino as I would have to kick you out if that's the case." Naruto looked at them and nodded

"Good, now this guy is Sai and I officially put him as the second strongest person in this group. Last night this little bastard attacked me out of nowhere and even managed to take out one my eyes. He isn't some normal kid but someone trained by Danzo Shimura."

All of them were wide eyed except for Shiro and Shino at the information.

Sai was Danzo's students.

Sai hurt Naruto.

Sasuke and Lee looked at him with a challenging gaze as even if they were team mates, it didn't mean they couldn't aim to be stronger than each other and Sasuke had been looking forward to punching that face.

"Are you sure about this? You know how slimy that cripple is." Ino asked as she looked at Sai, whom she found cute but her Sasuke was better looking than all of them

"What is he going to do? Use what you get instead of worrying about pointless things. Fear and uncertainty are not the qualities I want to see in our group."

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"I don't really care unless he holds us back." Sasuke replied in a calm tone, he still hadn't changed his opinion of the two girls since it was just the second day

Looking around, Ino focused on Naruto. He was well built and attractive in his own way especially with that playful personality.

She could see herself connect with him as he utilized his physical advantages and had good taste from what she had seen.

"I want to ask, why are you the leader of the group? Sasuke is here and even Shino, both of them are top of the class and clan heirs of powerful clans."

Her words caused the initial members to glare at her but she didn't shrink down.

"Seriously, do you still see clan being important when you were getting bested in combat by a normal guy?" Tenten asked back

"That's completely different, Sasuke and Shino aren't like me and weren't defeated by anyone except Neji and he is part of the Hyuga clan."

"Before you go on a pointless topic, Naruto has already beaten all of us alone." Neji stopped her from continuing, shocking her and Sakura with that info

"You are just talking up for your friend."

"Ino shut up and block." Naruto warned and Ino stood up on instinct and blocked with her psychic shield while her body was enhanced by chakra

Naruto locked on and shot a wind bullet that was small as his hand but it easily broke through her shield only giving her a chance to dodge.

Experiencing the casualness of the attack, Ino was shocked beyond reason. He was too strong for someone his age.

"Sorry for my words, I can see why you are the leader." Ino said as she walked back to her seating place

"No problem everyone has gone through a battle except for you two and Shino so the problem would have risen sooner or later. Now, I hope you all know your targets. I intend to win the tournament for the strongest of the new gen next year so we need to do our best and get ready or we will get disqualified before even arriving at the final part."

Hearing his words they weren't shocked but filled with battle spirit as this tournament came every 3 years and joined all the nations together.

It was where everyone below the age of fifteen could participate after passing through other requirements. It was a matter of honor and fame along with wealth.

Sadly, Konoha hadn't won the last one and it had gone to Kumo. It was a place where every year some monster appears from one or two nations so Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to just bull doze through them because his training method was possible for others if proper care was taken.

Even Konoha might have such monsters hidden from sight.

With the meeting finished up, everyone got to training and then relaxed with a barbecue leaving Naruto alone with his pets.

But it seems tonight wasn't going to be peaceful as Kumo came knocking on their doors.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	16. Chapter 16

Konoha was asleep but the enemies seem to want to play with them, forcing the night team to act and Hiruzen into full focus as the Raikage stood just outside of their forest.

Hiruzen could see the dark skinned man standing bare-chested showing his muscular body surrounded by his men. There was no announcement for war, just a direct attack as they were shooting the forest blindly with their canons.

Trees were falling and flames were spreading from the lightning released from these projectiles.

The Konoha ninja were there to counter act and stop the fires while heading for the Raikage's men. Hiruzen couldn't move from his position as the safety of the village stood as a priority and with him not acting, the Raikage won't act.

It was a show of power that was used to block him from acting personally but just like his counterpart had good men, Hiruzen had a good team to handle this problem.

Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi left to subdue them while Yamato stood by his side along with the clan heads for emergency actions.

"He is looking down on Konoha too much, Hokage-sama. Please let me handle him." Tsume asked as she grinded her teeth

"The ninja will handle it Tsume. The safety of the village comes first, that brute isn't dumb." Hiashi said as he watched the battle

Hiruzen signaled for them to keep silent as he watched over the battle but his cautious actions as always were causing some of the violent types to get unhappy.

On the battle field that had slipped into their territory, Konoha fought against Kumo ninjas inside the forest while the attack team engaged Ay and Darui.

The destruction was heavy and it covered the sight of people as small team slipped through the barrier like they knew where to go.

The Konoha ninja on duty were informed but no one knew where they headed for so they stayed close to Konoha.

\--------------

Naruto meditated over the water under the moonlight night taking a few moments rest after some training. His thoughts were about the hardships that people faced and their reactions.

\--------

For me, trees have always been the most penetrating preachers. I revere them when they live in tribes and families, in forests and groves. And even more I revere them when they stand alone. They are like lonely persons. Not like hermits who have stolen away out of some weakness, but like great, solitary men, like Beethoven and Nietzsche. In their highest boughs the world rustles, their roots rest in infinity; but they do not lose themselves there, they struggle with all the force of their lives for one thing only: to fulfil themselves according to their own laws, to build up their own form, to represent themselves. Nothing is holier, nothing is more exemplary than a beautiful, strong tree. When a tree is cut down and reveals its naked death-wound to the sun, one can read its whole history in the luminous, inscribed disk of its trunk: in the rings of its years, its scars, all the struggle, all the suffering, all the sickness, all the happiness and prosperity stand truly written, the narrow years and the luxurious years, the attacks withstood, the storms endured. And every young farmboy knows that the hardest and noblest wood has the narrowest rings, that high on the mountains and in continuing danger the most indestructible, the strongest, the ideal trees grow.

Trees are sanctuaries. Whoever knows how to speak to them, whoever knows how to listen to them, can learn the truth. They do not preach learning and precepts, they preach, undeterred by particulars, the ancient law of life.

A tree says: A kernel is hidden in me, a spark, a thought, I am life from eternal life. The attempt and the risk that the eternal mother took with me is unique, unique the form and veins of my skin, unique the smallest play of leaves in my branches and the smallest scar on my bark. I was made to form and reveal the eternal in my smallest special detail.

A tree says: My strength is trust. I know nothing about my fathers, I know nothing about the thousand children that every year spring out of me. I live out the secret of my seed to the very end, and I care for nothing else. I trust that my labor is holy. Out of this trust I live.

When we are stricken and cannot bear our lives any longer, then a tree has something to say to us: Be still! Be still! Look at me! Life is not easy, life is not difficult. Those are childish thoughts. Let God speak within you, and your thoughts will grow silent. You are anxious because your path leads away from mother and home. But every step and every day lead you back again to the mother. Home is neither here nor there. Home is within you, or home is nowhere at all.

A longing to wander tears my heart when I hear trees rustling in the wind at evening. If one listens to them silently for a long time, this longing reveals its kernel, its meaning. It is not so much a matter of escaping from one's suffering, though it may seem to be so. It is a longing for home, for a memory of the mother, for new metaphors for life. It leads home. Every path leads homeward, every step is birth, every step is death, every grave is mother.

So the tree rustles in the evening, when we stand uneasy before our own childish thoughts: Trees have long thoughts, long-breathing and restful, just as they have longer lives than ours. They are wiser than we are, as long as we do not listen to them. But when we have learned how to listen to trees, then the brevity and the quickness and the childlike hastiness of our thoughts achieve an incomparable joy. Whoever has learned how to listen to trees no longer wants to be a tree. He wants to be nothing except what he is. That is home. That is happiness.

\----------

Opening his eyes, Naruto sensed a killer intent and jumped up as the lake was electrocuted. But the jump caused him to get attacked by the other members of the team to take down the new genius of Konoha that seemed to be showing too much potential

Kumo had gotten information about Naruto from an unknown source and even got the barrier handled by the person.

Ay was aware that it might be someone from inside Konoha that wanted Naruto handled so he went along with it since he didn't want his enemies to have another powerful ninja while he was still lacking.

Naruto blocked the kick with his arms in front and was launched through trees by the impact while his arms felt electricity flowing through them paralyzing him for a moment.

Forcing his hand to move, Naruto breathed out a large air bullet while falling backwards giving him a chance to gain his balance.

Lighting flashed as he quickly dodged and kicked the man that slashed down at him.

The weights were off as these people were too fast and he was barely keeping up with them in speed.

Only his reaction speed kept him in the game.

'Guess this was meant to happen sooner or later.' Naruto thought as he dodged another sword slash and released pure wind chakra as a shockwave as he saw the other man try to paralyze him

The three men team was pushed back by the force but sent lightning kunai at him.

Naruto locked onto one of the targets and jumped at him so with the wind having destabilized them, he caught the leg and moved like agile monkey.

Avoiding getting slashed, Naruto cut his tendons before jumping away but got caught in the attack as the two man decided to capture him with chains.

Naruto struggled against the chains holding his limbs and caused one of them members to crash into the ground hard where Asura and Jormugandr assaulted him while the one whose tendons were cut got attacked by Aura and Jay.

They were handled well but Naruto got his body paralyzed by the lightning flowing through the chain. Fortunately, Tom breathed out poison mist that made the attacked retreat but he dragged Naruto along.

The beasts were unable to do anything to follow him and Naruto was feeling sluggish from the lightning and the constant damage he got from the man dragging.

With some thought, he was able to latch on to a tree with his body and pulled back causing the man to break his arm in the process.

The man threw some kunai while landing on his feet that pierced through chest.

Naruto acted like the attack had killed him by lowering his breathing and heart beat.

The moment the man got close, Naruto's chains pierced through his face covering him in the blood of the enemy.

"Damn almost died. Haha" Naruto chuckled as he got up brushing his body

He was feeling the adrenaline rush and sensitive, which caused him to jump but the attack was too fast.

The lighting strike blew a hole in his abdomen and his body crashed into a tree.

Samui walked into the light and saw her target eliminated while her comrades were dead.

"You were a cool kid but sometimes being too cool is not a good thing." Samui muttered as she the hole and flashed away before Konoha force took her down

She was one of the geniuses of Kumo under the tutelage of Killer Bee, the vessel of the Eight Tails. Even though she was in a strong position, Samui had been careful around the target and took him with surprise as he seems to have a very strong body.

She was a young woman of 17 years and closing onto becoming a jounin soon but it seems with these deaths it was going to get delayed quite a bit.

Opening his eyes, Naruto operated his chakra fast before he actually died. That had been very close. If she had known about his healing factor, he would have died.

'Damn it all. I need a new place to train or I will get killed next time for sure.' Naruto thought as the Hiruzen arrived to see him slowly healing

Seeing the damage done to Naruto, Hiruzen felt rage bubble to the surface, "Iruka, take Naruto to the hospital."

With those words, Hiruzen disappeared from sight and the scene reminded Iruka of the powerful figure that stood against the Kyuubi.

"I am sorry that I couldn't come fast enough."

"It's good that you…didn't come..or she would have killed you." Naruto muttered as he threw up blood from his lungs and coughed in pain

Iruka felt powerless seeing Naruto suffer like this and the fact not even his presence would have changed the result.

'I need to work harder.'

\-------

While Iruka took Naruto away, Hiruzen appeared on the outside his burning with rage that frightened Ay that he retreated but his forces were burned to ash as dragon flames were released.

For a few miles the whole place had turned to lava and the heat was unbearable even for ninjas. All of Ay's men were killed except Darui and Samui.

"Old man, soon you will pay for these dearly." Ay said as he punched in the direction of Konoha, releasing a lighting bull

Kakashi sped up with his raikiri and intercepted the move by cutting it down.

"Next time… you are not leaving here" Hiruzen replied as he glared at him as the enemies disappeared into a flash of light

The threat of the tailed beasts had made him hesitate from acting but the anger pushed him to act and see that there was no such threat present.

'I have been too passive for too long that they think they can walk over me.' Hiruzen thought as he walked away with the Konoha ninja overjoyed to witness their leader act for the first time in a decade

=---------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	17. Chapter 17

The event came to a close silently but sent waves of change across Konoha as Hiruzen decided to become active while Danzo got his actual purpose fulfilled.

Naruto went through a death battle with a close encounter with the end. The young boy wasn't afraid but he never came across a situation where his life could end.

He experienced a difficult battle and lost.

He found a target to locate and destroy in Samui, and the Raikage as they had almost killed him. But that was for the future as he couldn't face them nor locate them.

On the other hand, Danzo was pleasantly surprised at Hiruzen as the man planned to strike back and show the world that Konoha wasn't a dying turtle but a sleeping lion.

They were planning an attack on Kumo in retaliation and this got him so excited that for a moment he forgot his dislike for Hiruzen.

\---------------

"Welcome to my humble abode mortal."

Naruto woke up under water and rose to the surface when he heard that voice. It was powerful and commanding.

He had expected to wake up in the hospital so whose idea was it to throw him in some underground ruin.

Looking towards the source of the voice, he saw the giant gate and the owner of the voice.

"I see this is the reason for their fear…. Not a good place." Naruto muttered as he walked close to the gate

Kurama watched his vessel with a clear gaze as he had seen everything that happened since the day he had been sealed inside.

He had been resting behind this gate with some of his consciousness focusing on the outside world and finally he had been forced awake as Naruto was close to death.

His powers had returned to full strength and he stood 100 meters tall with his tails making him look even bigger.

The time had allowed him to calm down and see things clearly.

He had been ignoring humans too much and the result was imprisonment.

You can't act lazy and sleep around when there are people that want power all around the globe.

Now he wanted to take over Naruto's body as it had been nicely build but obviously that wouldn't happen. It was really annoying that he had been unable to communicate with the boy earlier because of the seal or he would have directed his life to his desires and gotten out by now.

"We are all intelligent people here so I will cut the non-sense. I will help you out by giving you my power and you will look for a way to release me."

Naruto was definitely shocked inside at what he was seeing but didn't show it on his face. He hadn't expected the nightmare of everyone to act intelligent and talk calmly.

He had expected more roaring and violence.

"Why should I do that?"

"Using even a little bit of my power will let you fight Jounin ninja and do you really want me to stay inside your body for life. Always messing with your chakra control, watching you, talking to your mind and increasing your negative side with my presence."

"Hmm, good point but how can I trust you? You could kill me when I free you."

��You are being very greedy but sorry to disappoint your expectations but I have never been interested in things other than sleeping and relaxing so I got nothing to share with you."

Naruto almost coughed up blood from hearing that response.

"What a lazy bastard!"

Bang

Kurama claws crashed into the gate sending Naruto flying from the force.

"Don't get so free with me mortal. I am not your friend. Now answer the question."

Landing safely, Naruto was shocked at how fast such a giant entity could move. His eyes had been unable to even see it. His body had only felt the shockwave hit him.

Shaking his head, Naruto considered the option. It was attractive in case of emergencies when his power wasn't enough.

"Of course there is a catch to using your power."

"You will need a strong and stable mind to handle it or you will go berserk. It is my chakra and it represents my desires. Scared, terrified of losing your mind."

"Nah, it will be fine. I agree with your deal as I don't want you living inside me either. I got my pride so I will stand at the top with my powers." Naruto replied with a smirk as he walked back and Kurama allowed him to go back to the real world as he didn't know how to

\-------

Opening his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahaha"

Laughter was his way of fighting against everything.

It was his way of showing that nothing could break him.

Pain, despair and depression, he laughed at them.

He laughed to feel positive.

He laughed to show that he was still having fun and nothing was breaking him again.

The time of tears and whining was over.

"Who was the blonde girl?" Naruto jumped from the bed and landed on the floor with his naked body as the hospital robe was thrown off

Seeing him in great spirits, Anko, Ayame and Iruka heaved a sigh of relief.

"Samui, she is the student of the 8 tails. He is technically the strongest man in the world now so his student has always been special even if the master is weird."

'The student of the strongest man is it. Now that's a good challenge. I will find and kill her for what she did." Naruto muttered with a blood thirsty smile as his blood lust was leaking but he got it under control as it affected Ayame

"Naruto, you don't have to do that. What if you get killed next time? Just stay inside Konoha and stay safe. Living is better than dying." Ayame ran into him and hugged him tightly as he put on his pants

"Sis that's never happening because that's the way of cowards. I dream of freedom and adventure, how can you expect me to hide away from problems." Naruto held Ayame by the shoulder and asked with a fire in his eyes

Ayame couldn't help but cry at his words, "You are just a little kid. How can you understand the danger that awaits you? You have no idea how fate has been cruel to you."

"I am the vessel of the Kyuubi and I will use its power to stand at the top. I already know."

His words shocked everyone as they had not expected such a thing.

"How?" Iruka asked with a lost expression

"I met him and we had a peaceful talk about cooperating."

"Did it agree to work with you?"

"Yes, he said it is better to work with each other than to die in a weak vessel."

"It must have wanted something in return."

"Freedom, he wants me to free him when I am confident in myself and have the method on hand." Naruto placed Ayame on the bed while he put on the shirt

"Do you trust him? Are you confident that you can handle it?" Anko asked as she stood in front of him looking at him a with a serious and gentle gaze

"What else can I do? I will just do my best and hope you can trust me."

Anko could feel his frustration at losing and almost dying before even reaching the starting point of his dream.

"I will trust you always. We all trust you so never forget that." Anko muttered as she hugged him tight

Naruto felt his heart calm down as he burnt away his negativity from learning this information and almost dying.

"Why did everyone know about this except for me and the younger kids?"

"Nobody knows how the information spread but The Hokage made it illegal for anyone to share it with kids or with you. He wanted you to live happily but the fear and hatred spread to the younger generation indirectly.

You were not informed because Hokage-sama wanted you to live a normal life and not as the weapon of Konoha." Iruka replied hoping that Naruto will understand and not hate them, and Hiruzen

"Relax, I am fine and I don't think it was wrong. I might not exist if he had taken me in as the weapon so I am grateful for this much freedom or I would have been inside a smaller cage."

"Don't say that, Hokage-sama has given permission for you to leave Konoha during the holidays."

Naruto was shocked once again as he had not expected to leave Konoha until the tournament next year and that was only for a few weeks.

"When did he pick up his old balls?"

"When he saw you drop yours in the forest." Anko replied as she pinched his a cheek and stood up straight with a smile

"If that's the sacrifice needed than I am willing to drop them more than once."

"Never say that again, I will tie you inside the house if you get hurt like this again." Ayame shot up when she heard those words

"I was just joking sis and look at the time, I need to get going." Naruto looked at the clock and jumped through the window

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey partner, did it hurt last night?"

Naruto was relaxing under the shade after training when he felt the soft hands on his cheek and his reacted by trying to grab the target.

"Not bad, and it hurt like shit." Naruto smiled as his hand was caught by the girl and he couldn't feel it anymore

"Is that so? You need to better care of your body." Hinata said gently as she unblocked his chakra points and stood up letting Naruto see her completely

She stood in a white dress that made her look like an elf, with her delicate features that hid the immense power earned through her training plan from the ancient books inside the Hyuga treasury.

Complementing her looks were the golden anklets on her feet and bands on her arms. Her blue hair was loose since she was not in a combat situation but he could see the sharp end on her hair that should act as the hair clip when she wanted to tied them down or use her hair as a weapon.

"I think I am doing fine since I cancelled our training."

"You need a place to train without anyone finding out."

"Yes, did my little angel decide to grant me my wish?" Naruto stood up and looked down into her eyes with a grin that almost caused Hinata to lose focus of what she was doing and desire to get embraced by him

'That is a killer smile my love but we can only take this slowly. Saying anything now has no point since you know only details about me but not the real person.'

"You can say that, my hero."

"Ooh, I guess it's not easy to break the calm expression of a Hyuga." Naruto muttered as he chuckled at her words since nobody had ever called him hero

"Take this map. It will lead you to the old storage of the Hyuga clan."

"Won't they find us?"

"No, it's the storage of the old Hyuga state so it's far from us. Nobody uses it and it's an underground place so you will have to clean it up before using it since it's been very long since our clan moved away."

"Thanks, I really owe you one."

"I also you owe a lot so don't worry about owing me anything."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Sadly, my situation doesn't allow for such interactions or I would love to spend time with you Naruto."

"Ah, clan's can be really troublesome some times. I really wanted to see the skills that Neji mentions. I guess we will find out in the future but don't forget to ask if you need anything."

"Hehe, I hope you will like what I have to show when the time comes and as for helping me, you can definitely do so but that comes in the future." Hinata tapped her chin and smiled with her ruby lips before disappearing from sight

'I am expecting a lot now.' Naruto thought as his fighting spirit couldn't be contained anymore thinking about Samui and Hinata now

Hinata had blocked his hand with casual grace showing her mastery of the gentle fist and her real speed. She disappeared from his sight.

His sight doesn't become weaker by just wearing weights, meaning her speed was very fast and could even contend with his real speed with chakra enhancement.

He hadn't used enhancement nor had Hinata but the last move was High speed movement jutsu that increased the speed of the user for a single movement.

Looking at the ground, nothing. She had left no traces of her arrival and departure.

She was good.

The strongest female he knew of his generation before he meets up with Fu.

\-----------

Before going to the new base, Naruto decided to visit Ayame but saw that the stall was empty unlike the usual case. He walked to the stall.

"Old man, what happened?"

"Nothing, guess they wanted something different today." Teuchi Ichiraku replied

"Father, did they boycott you because of me? They must have seen Sis come visit me." Naruto was unusually serious as he said those words and Teuchi quickly out his hands on his shoulders feeling them shaking

"Naruto, don't.."

"I won't kill them." Naruto stood up and walked outside

He felt his anger and rage boiling. The dark emotions that had been held back for so long finally found a way to the surface.

"Listen up losers, I know about the Kyuubi now and now I know how worthless you lot are. Seriously I never expected this of Konoha. Almost every one you is a cowardly scum that should have died in his sleep because mommy wasn't sleeping with them.

You are lucky that I didn't get influenced by the Kyuubi because I found some kindness in this world. If I wanted you all dead, it would be an easy job since I can easily open the seal on the Kyuubi.

Instead of being thankful, you lot continued to let your irrational fear lead your mind into making stupid decisions. Are you people actually brain dead? Are you people even Ninjas or citizens of this village?

You freaking live in Konoha. The village that captured all the beasts with a Hokage that beat the Kyuubi, how are you letting fear still rule over you.

I warn you if anything happens to the Ichiraku's…I will kill you all." Naruto used his chakra to enhance his voice so it spread every where

Finishing up Naruto took heavy breathes he felt a release from shouting at these morons but it attracted attention.

ANBU surrounded him.

"Stand down and come peacefully"

"Go back. Naruto is backed by the system." Hiruzen arrived on the scene and dismissed them while his words spread, telling everyone that they couldn't mess with him

"Didn't think my voice had the power to summon the Hokage? Maybe I should have tried this instead of fighting for my life last night."

"I am really sorry for everything that has happened but now I want to make up for what I have lost from my soft approach.

But for this you will have to learn how to become a proper vessel. I made this decision to stand beside you and this is the cost."

"I don't mind since I was already planning to try it out."

"I wished it would never come to that but life never goes in the way we want. With the Kyuubi vessel at my side, I can make decisions with clear freedom. This has never needed to be done before in the history of Konoha but unfortunately I have grown old and weak so I need support." Hiruzen muttered as they sat near the stall waiting for Teuchi to bring them something while their voices didn't leak outside nor could anyone see their lips because of the illusions

"You should have made a perfect team before you become too old."

"Haha, I will agree with that point. Making a team from the beginning was a wise decision Naruto. It has been taught in the academy but most children ignore many of these instructions sadly and you can't force them to become good friends." Hiruzen nodded as all his friends were dead or retired and he hadn't made another team because he had been the Hokage

The ANBU were his subordinates but they weren't his team. He had made the newer generation come under him but they weren't a match for the clan heads nor were these kids interested in taking his seat.

He really just wanted to retire but there wasn't a proper successor at the moment.

Itachi was a good candidate but the boy didn't have any desire to be a leader and from his actions, it seems he was molded to be a follower.

Jiraiya was a leader but the boy would rather see him dead then become Hokage.

Tsunade, he couldn't even think about that happening. She was clearly incompetent for the position with her emotional problems and trauma.

Her gambling made it worse. The only position she might take properly would be the head of the medical research, her previous post.

Asuma that little bastard was still not willing to let his old ass rest because he was a little bitch.

Kakashi was a broken kid with trauma written all over his covered face.

Really, he had no options but to continue this freaking nightmare. People forgot that he was still human, an old human.

But now that he was already acting aggressively, Hiruzen decided it was time to fix up things properly and he will handle things as they came.

He had let caution make him act to slow. Now it was time for caution to take a back seat since it had caused enough trouble.

He will shape a proper Hokage out of his son and fix up Konoha's team working problem.

"How will things go now? Won't it cause unrest?"

"Nah, it will be fine."

"Hahaha, old man, I really like your current state of mind. Just straight up awesome in how you command things. You don't even look so old now unlike before where you looked like a poor old man waiting to die."

Hiruzen smiled as he rubbed his head affectionately and they ate and chatted before separating.

\--------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	19. Chapter 19

"So, what do you guys think now? Did the knowledge change your mind about continuing?" Naruto asked as he arrived on top of his apartment where they had made arrangements to meet since the forest had become too risky to train

"Unless you start eating people and killing the citizens." Sasuke replied and the others nodded even though he could see fear on Sakura's face and Lee's

But they didn't say anything negative and nodded, fighting against their fears.

Lee's parents had died because of the Kyuubi so he most likely had a memory of the giant beast causing it while Sakura seemed to have been affected by the various tales about the monster.

"It explains a lot." Tenten muttered as she was really weirded out by his regeneration ability

It was too strong with no consequences.

"Well…thanks guys. I am touched by your trust in me not maul you to death….So, we got ourselves a new base." Naruto said and started moving, forcing them to keep up

Sometimes he just didn't explain things and forced them to react.

\-----------

"Has it been fun watching me?" Naruto asked as he lay on top of the roof of his apartment after training in the new base

They had cleaned it up and adding equipment now since it was not open to the public like the forest.

He had been forced to change his schedule so the training with his pets was done earlier since he needed the natural environment for it.

"Why would you think such a rude thing?" BB questioned with a smile as she appeared on the roof, her shoes making noise signifying her presence

She wore different shoes than other people and her way of walking was also unique so Naruto had memorized these two points.

"I just feel that you have a boring life and amuse yourself by watching others."

"Not bad but I still find my life interesting, just not that interesting. I like playing with others and see how it changes the path they walk."

"So are you here to tempt me to the other side, if so I am very much willing." Naruto said playfully and thought about catching her hand to drag her into his embrace but his instincts told him not to take it too far

There was an inherent fear.

'Don't ignore the fear. She is a monster.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kurama. Can't believe I will ever see the mighty Kyuubi call another person a monster.'

'She is stronger than the Sage of Six paths.' Kurama said before closing his eyes shocking Naruto into silence as he stared at BB

He had expected she was strong but the Sage was a mythical man with powers to shape the world to his whim. The moon was his creation.

This world had almost been destroyed in the War of Immortals and the Sage had saved the last pockets of humanity before shaping it into a new form.

He had the power to bring control all forces in the world and no one knew what his limit was.

"Did something happen? You just went still." BB asked as she touched his cheek and stared into his eyes

Naruto looked back without stepping back, "I just found out that you are too strong for this world. Did you come from above, the vast cosmos that continue to tempt us. Are you one of the people responsible for trapping us here?"

"No, and that barrier around your world is there to protect you from the dangers beyond your imagination."

"If you can move so freely, why are you here?"

"It's a pleasure trip. And I have to say, you might be the first person to act on his desires even after finding out about my powers." BB said as she felt his hand on her waist

"I have been taught to appreciate beauty when ever given a chance and I thought your wais looked so lonely that it needed a companion."

"Aw, did you fall in love with me?"

"No but maybe I might." Naruto answered feeling the touch and he couldn't read her body at all

She was strong but there was no proof on her body. She was soft and delicious enough to make want to take a bite.

'I guess Anko wasn't wrong. I might be developing a weakness.'

"I will warn you as good girl. You don't want BB to take interest in you."

"I like challenges and I am not afraid of death. Everything will die on day but how you died is what matters. I won't mind dying long before my body reaches its end, if I can stand at the top, free from everything in this world."

"The scenery at the top is nice only for a moment. You will only fine loneliness and boredom at the throne."

"That is for me to find, isn't it."

"Well, I warned you but it doesn't matter since you will never reach the top. Limits of your species." BB muttered as she kissed his lips

Naruto lost control of his body and was bombarded with pleasure. He only came to his senses after a few minutes and BB had already left.

She really was messing with him. Wanting to see if he would actually fall in love and what will he do after that? Telling him about the limits to mess with his path, she was just a tease.

Naruto couldn't get a read on BB so he didn't realize what her objective was from this conversation but he could see she had definitely come for something.

BB was a lot like him when he was handling other people. There was a purpose in his words behind all that playfulness.

'Love and limits, something to do with these.' Naruto thought as he went back to his room while rubbing his lips. It really was the best experience of his life.

\-----------

The next day instead of going to school, Naruto was invited to the Hokage's personal training facility that was located under the Hokage mansion.

It was very big and filled with all kinds of equipments of the highest quality so that the Hokage could maintain his powers properly.

All of this was paid by the Village as the Hokage had to remain at the top and for that best equipment was needed.

Naruto looked at everything as he passed them by and arrived in wide area where Hiruzen stood with his son Asuma.

Naruto knew about him but this was their first time meeting.

"Good morning Old man, Zombieman." Naruto greeted them and commented on Asuma's dead look

"Good morning Naruto, hope this Zombieman won't be soon so do impress upon him your skills." Hiruzen replied while giving a gentle smile

"Okay okay, let's see what you got. I am here to test your capabilities and help you out. First your normal form and then you will use the Kyuubi's power so we can see the difference properly." Asuma sighed as he took out a smoke and lit it giving out smoke

"Yes, he is here to help you out since I might break my delicate bones."

'Bullshit! Where did those delicate bones come from when you just broke my arms yesterday?' Asuma's body shook but he held it back so that his father would take out his big stick to whack him again

"I am game" Naruto jumped into the middle of the field while Asuma appeared on the other side casually

"I won't be using my speed nor will I move from here so come at me." Asuma took out his gloves and wore them on his hand indicating for him to come

Naruto looked him up, from what he knew Asuma was a wind specialist that uses knives. He was the previous captain of the Fire Lord's entourage and his summon beast was the Wyvern.

The man was dressed in the normal jounin uniform that could easily take a lot of punishment but might even have better enchantments since he wasn't some new jounin.

Locking on to Asuma, Naruto gave up on the weights and threw multiple kunai in succession using chakra to change their directions.

They flew like missiles but Asuma blocked all of them with ease and Naruto used his chains on him as he appeared just after releasing the kunai.

With one hand, Asuma slapped aside the chains and sent Naruto crashing into the wall of the field.

Naruto couldn't believe how much power was in that hit. His head had almost come off.

'Damn Jounin are really too strong.' Naruto thought as he stood up and focused on his hand

It was his strongest attack. Power burst

With chakra focused on point, Naruto rushed at Asuma and punched him. The chakra burst from his fist engulfing Asuma but he didn't have a chance to celebrate his success at getting a hit as a hand caught his head before smashing him into the ground.

"Not bad, you could kill a chunin with this attack and your speed is at the starting point of a chunin while your durability and healing could allow you to fight even the stronger chuunins." Asuma commented while picking him up and throwing him to the other side

Naruto got up and clearly his body from the dust without a problem as the hit wasn't anything to him.

"Thanks"

"Now summon it"

'Show him the power mortal and don't you dare lose with such ease.'

'I am still allowed to lose.'

'Only for now'

Naruto felt the unknown chakra flood his system, leaking from his body causing him to shake like a drunk.

The birthmarks on his face become more pronounced, his nails grew, his hair became spikier and his eyes took on an animalistic glint.

He couldn't control the blood lust seeping into him and was covered by the red cloak with a single tail appearing.

Roar

With earth shattering roar that caused a huge shockwave, Naruto launched himself at Asuma so fast that the man was force to react.

Blocking the attack with his arm, Asuma felt the pressure and saw a red paw smack him aside from the side.

With his body flying, Naruto ran towards him and decided to smash him into the ground with a hammer fist.

Naruto's body spun and stuck towards him but Asuma managed to act and avoided the attack while kicking the boy in the face.

The kick that should have sent him flying didn't do its job as Naruto looked towards him and smiled in a vicious manner.

'Fuck!' Asuma was alarmed as he quickly got out of the way and the rock that appeared in his place was erased by the chakra blast from the monsters mouth

Seeing that taking it easy wasn't a good idea, Asuma took out his daggers and locked onto the target.

Within a moment he had appeared beside the beast and slashed at the arm that had been raised to attack him, cutting it with his wind blade.

Roar

The beast roared releasing a chakra wave forcing him back while his body was being affected by the powerful chakra. It was melting everything around it and causing things to collapse.

Breathing problems and movement problems along with affect on the psyche.

'Luckily it's just a small piece or I would have trouble moving properly.' Asuma thought as he was reminded of that day 11 years ago when he was still a teenager without much knowledge of the world

The power of the Kyuubi had paralyzed majority of the force and only with the leadership of his father were they able to push it away before everyone in Konoha died from the powerful chakra.

The beast smashed its arms into the ground and Asuma was forced to move as chakra arms started appearing from underground that led him into the way of its shooting range.

The beast stopped trying to attack him from close range and started shooting crazily.

He was surprised at its regen. Too fast.

'Really the only to stop this thing is with seals or cutting of its head.' Asuma thought as he rushed into the beast with a combo of his wind blade

Slashing from left to right and pushing the beast back, Asuma ended with powerful flame jutsu that dragged the beast away while he was forced to dodge as it extended its chakra arm to use the power burst on him.

There was no way he was taking that directly and he saw the whole place shake while the battlefield was cratered.

This training facility was equipped with seals and no chunin could ever dream of damaging it, not even more jounin could damage it without using their strongest moves.

"Some help here daddy o." Asuma called out to Hiruzen as he was starting to get pushed back now and might get killed by mistake since he couldn't go for any killing attacks

Hiruzen was reminded of the day of tragedy where his wife, his older son, his daughter in law and his successor died along with many other citizens.

Hearing Asuma, Hiruzen woke from the dream and made a sign that released Hashirama's chakra at Naruto's form and suppressed the Kyuubi chakra.

The initial result was mixed.

Naruto could match a powerful jounin but he showed barely any control.

That much power had been too much for him to handle for a starting point.

'We will need to take it slowly so he can control this power.' Hiruzen knew it was just a matter of time for Naruto to master this power as he was very strong in all aspects

Mental power being his bread and better but this it hadn't worked because Naruto had never experienced such a thing before.

Even then it was worth it all since Naruto had grown 10 times stronger with just the first tail.

Going from mach 50 to mach 500, not being able to take a punch to taking it without any effort and the power was huge.

Majority of Konoha couldn't handle him if he went berserk.

The power of the tailed beast couldn't be looked down. There was a reason the vessels barely participated in fighting because they did too much damage.

In the last war, the eight tail had erased a country from existence and forced Mito Uzumaki to act. From then, the agreement was made not use the vessels so carelessly.

Naruto was excited by the power but felt ashamed that he had acted like a wild beast led by the infinite negativity.

'Next time I will conquer it. Nothing forces me ever.' Naruto clenched his fists and stood up unsteadily as he seem to feel weakened

Losing the boost really messes with your balance.

Naruto was having trouble moving for awhile as he lost the ten times boost.

"You can rest for a while and we will explain the training plan later." Hiruzen picked him up and put him on the seats that were at the entrance of the field to rest

\---------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

In this story i am making the tailed beast actual threats what they became in the canon series. It makes no sense that the villages would want to invest in the vessels if they could produce proper ninjas with similar levels.

This literally is one of the big fails of logic of the actual story along with Obito not just popping here and there collecting them when he wanted since the guy was the strongest person alive at that point and no one could touch him.

Of couRse there was also Ishiki from Boruto who didn't just collect an actual good vessel and decided weak little orphans were a good idea. Seriously that story makes even less sense no matter how you spin it so these parts will be very different in this fic.


	20. Chapter 20

The current Konoha represented a shape that was planned by Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hokage's come and go but he was the only one that stayed for the longest.

He was not the strongest or the smartest but he was the one that survived and shaped Konoha.

He didn't have the blessings of the body and chakra like the Senju or the Sharingan like the Uchiha. He only had an above average talent and the drive.

He was the one that showed Konoha that you didn't have to be from a powerful clan to achieve greatness. It was hard work and determination that could bring you to the top.

Hiruzen was currently the strongest Kage because of his mind.

His mind and planning hat led to him focusing on many things that shaped Konoha.

In the academy students weren't forced to become ninja. It was a choice made by the children and their parents.

There were other fields that chakra born could focus on that led to Konoha having many talents.

Proper health, proper research department, proper infrastructure department, proper strategy planning department, proper jutsu research, proper equipment research.

Everything got some funds and focus from the moment Hiruzen came into power. Tobirama had started the step and Hiruzen went into the direction with his own vision.

And he didn't just sign documents without knowing anything but actually had knowledge on all these subjects, allowing him to understand the topics and give his opinions.

He wasn't called the professor for nothing.

He had knowledge on all jutsu in Konoha and could use any of them, only his body limited his powers now since with age he was becoming weaker.

At the age of 65, Hiruzen could barely use 50% of his power since his muscles had weakened and his chakra system had become less effective.

There was research in chakra that would allow the body to maintain life depending on the chakra quality and reserves but it was still in its initial steps with no success yet and Hiruzen wasn't really interested in living longer and wanted to go meet his wife.

The Uchiha might have been slaughtered and the Senju killed by Madara but this generation didn't need just clans to protect them as individuals from small families had risen to power.

Konoha was currently the village with the strongest members at the top while other villages may have more ninja and with the threat of the Kyuubi, they were the center of the Ninja world.

\----------------

"You must have been wondering why we haven't told you about the Kyuubi and your parents." Hiruzen said as they finished up the training of the Kyuubi chakra and sat in the dining room for some food

"Yes, I have thought about it and came to many conclusions but I would prefer to hear the answer."

"I intended to let you live a happy life without becoming a weapon so I never wanted you to know about the Kyuubi until you became older."

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen continued.

"But everyone ended up knowing about now we had two choices. I train you as a weapon for Konoha or let you live without getting involved. I was quite busy at that time so was Konoha and the decision I chose was to let you live without becoming a weapon. I didn't inform you about your parents or the Kyuubi was so that if someone read your mind, they wouldn't find out.

Your parents have enemies and being the vessel, the enemy would love to kill you off or capture you. If you didn't have these memories, you could at least have a chance of survival since no one strong would get involved." Hiruzen explained and Naruto couldn't deny the logic since he already knew the clan that read minds like they were reading books

"So, now that is a problem isn't it."

"Yes, if this information reaches others you will get targeted. The World's strongest Young dragon tournament arriving in one year is the time when the enemies will know about you since you have shown that you are strong enough to get noticed.

Before this the people knew that you didn't know about it but now they know you know, meaning you pushed them into giving the information from the fear they have for you."

Naruto's hands stopped as he realized that he had just dug his grave with his own hands.

"I don't regret my action. They needed to know the truth. They needed to know who they were messing with."

"It's good that you don't regret it but always keep the future and the whole picture in mind when acting. This risk wouldn't exist if you hadn't done this and the only thing you would have to worry about are the talent hunters from Kumo."

"I will keep it mind." Naruto said in honestly as he did see the problem with his decision but he couldn't see himself changing what happened

This was also the first time Hiruzen had reprimanded him.

"Don't worry we will make sure you are protected during the event as I have taken so much away from you for so long and taking even this away from you would just make things bad between us. I won't stop you from participating in this event."

Naruto looked up at him, he had been expecting to get rejected but this answer brought him great joy.

"Thank you grandpa"

"You are welcome grandson of mine."

\---------------

A month passed like a flash with many events taking place in this short time. Konoha got its revenge on Kumo by bombing their weapon manufacturing plant.

It was a bigger hit than what they had done to Konoha since Konoha wasn't damaged while Kumo lost billi0ns worth of resources in this hit and lost precious human resources.

The explosion could be heard for miles and seen from large distance as the fire rose into the skies.

It was quite sight in the dark night and the mountains shook.

It showed the world that Konoha had some powerful explosives and the ability to infiltrate without getting noticed. It was a mission taken care of by Kakashi, Yamato and Kurenai to show their capabilities to the clan heads, subduing them completely especially after they saw the beastly Naruto.

While the world saw Konoha's power, Naruto's team got a new member.

Karin Uzumaki and she stuck to Naruto as he was her family.

Naruto also treated her like a little sister as he got someone from his clan and knew about her suffering.

She wasn't battle hardened or anything so in the team, Karin was the weakest but Naruto guided her carefully towards gaining power using her talents.

She was intelligent and had large reserves but that wasn't all of it as she could heal others and even use chakra chains that could even suppress Naruto.

Even though she was the weakest of the group, her chains allowed her to beat anyone of them if they hit so Naruto focused on getting her speed up to standards.

But not every good thing comes without a cost. Karin was actually a spy of Orochimaru but that personality was hidden underneath by a seal on her body so no one would find out.

She had learned under Orochimaru for some years and he was the one that awakened her bloodline while also using her to make clones.

He had already extracted what he needed from the Uzumaki side so he let her take part in the mission and help Kabuto when needed.

Other than Karin arriving, Naruto and his friends from the normal class had been transferred to the elite section where new friendships were made and rivalries.

The attitude of the citizens had changed from then as they avoided looking at him and some had actually apologized. Showing him that people can change but it needed a great push.

Finally the training had been going very well as all of them were blazing through mile stones especially Naruto whose rate of growth increased since having access to Kurama's power.

The relation wasn't anything positive yet but Naruto continued to talk to Kurama when he had time as they were stuck together.

The regen had become stronger and the chakra was increasing in quality as it was adapting to the continuous use of the chakra.

His mind had become stronger to handle the negativity and aggression of the chakra.

His progress became better because Kurama decided to cooperate and stop affecting his control negatively while the new yang chakra made his body stronger every time he used it.

His body was adapting to the usage of the powerful chakra like other Vessels.

This increase in power encouraged others as they were supposed to be a team so they were looking for ways to move forward, and keep up.

Everything was good except the fact that his pets were barely growing now so Naruto decided it was time to plan his raid on the Inuzuka complex.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed

How is it going?

If you guys are reading than i would appreciate it if you could leave a review since the review page is feeling lonely.


	21. Chapter 21

“Are you crazy?” Tenten asked as she heard his words and she wasn’t the only one as Naruto had just mentioned raiding a clan 

Raiding a clan and getting away with it were not words people usually put together especially not for one of the most powerful clans in Konoha.

Since the death of the Uchiha clan, the security had been upped as none of them wanted to get killed in their sleep by their supposed comrade.

Any individual that acted suspiciously likely Itachi was isolated and put on the suspicious person list. This had helped the clans but also caused problems of trust among many people.

It just showed that everything had its pro and con.

“Seriously, are you finding out now? What was the first impression you got? Naruto is a normal and nice kid that loves everyone.” Sasuke muttered sarcastically as he looked at their expression

“Ignoring the obviousness of your mental state, how do you plan on this master stroke?” Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura as it was very obvious what kind of person they were dealing with

He was a crazy bastard that had a sadistic taste as he loved the pain and fear in others eyes.

Training with him for a month, any one could see that it slipped through no matter what he tried. He loved the feeling of control and power.

He took everything lightly and didn’t like any kind of restriction.

Knowing that he was the vessel of the Kyuubi hadn’t affected them much outwardly but deep down some of them feared him.

Sakura was the obvious case.

The girl was the softest one among them so having the big bad Kyuubi vessel leading them was like a nightmare. She fighting her fear everyday and see him normally again but it was obvious to those who cared.

Naruto had also noticed since there were times he could smell the fear from Sakura when they sparred while the rest had it at the back of their head and didn’t really affect them unless something happened.

“I am curious as well.” Shino asked as he thought of many ways but all of them wouldn’t work for this task

“Easy, we get invited inside and act like kids.” Naruto was balancing himself on a single finger while juggling weights with his feet as he talked to them showing is well trained body and his dexterity

“What?”

“What?”

“Say what one more time and I will throw this at you” Naruto stopped the train from moving

“What?” Lee asked with a chuckle as he caught the dumbbells 

“I mean we use, Kiba. We are classmates and he knows us. He has a crush on Ino so we slip inside with his help.”

“Doesn’t that feel…slimy?” Tenten asked as they were talking about using their friends for theft

“Before we move on….why are we doing this? Why do we need to break into the treasure vault?” Sasuke questioned as his Sharingan spun with three tomoe

It was an eye that had awoken because of ero and grown stronger through hard work, and desire for power to protect what he had gained.

These people were his friends and Naruto was like a true brother to him as they stayed together since the day he woke from the hospital.

But brotherhood didn’t mean he wouldn’t question such bullshit.

“I want my little kids to grow stronger as they are falling behind and I am scared they might die.” Naruto replied calmly as he made letters with his chakra as a way of practicing chakra control

“Did he just say fear?” Tenten muttered like the universe had expanded inside her mind

“I ..think so. Let me check if he is feeling right.” Karin replied as she checked his temperature

“How is it?” Sakura asked seriously 

“He is human.”

“I thought he was one of them.” Ino said with a grin as she looked at Shino and Sai

“What is going on here?” Sai asked as he couldn’t understand this illogical sight 

He was just not programmed for childishness and illogical actions while Shino could understand the friendly banter but didn’t see the point.

Naruto captured Karin and made her sit in his lap, “I wonder how you became so free.”

“I have a good role model.”

“Hahaha, good role model! Good one” Naruto laughed along with Shiro, Lee and Ino

“She was talking about you so why are you laughing?” Sasuke asked 

“I am laughing because someone called me a good role model. I am happy to hear it because people can’t stop calling me crazy.”

“Sorry”

“Hehe man, you guys are so easy to fool.” Naruto hugged Karin tight and wiped away the tear in his eyes

He had good control of his body so it was very easy to play the poor little kid card especially since he had the background to reinforce his image.

“Okay enough with the play, are you asking us to risk our lives for some pets?” Sasuke asked the question on everyone’s mind

“Yes, I am asking you to put your lives for what I want because I will out my life on the line for what you want. It’s a fair trade and if you can’t handle my selfish desires than you can leave.”

The words his usual tone but they knew the tone just hid what he meant most of the time so it was better to ignore the tone when discussing the serious stuff.

Decoding his words, Sasuke understood this was a test of their loyalty to the team.

Were they willing to commit an illegal inside Konoha for him or were they going to walk away from this mission?

Their choices would most likely decide how he will handle them.

He had mentioned loyalty too many times to take this subject lightly while those pets of his were, his children.

They made him actually show real care for their well being. He was willing to get jailed or maimed for their future.

“I am in” Sai said without a question as he was ordered to follow Naruto so it didn’t matter what he was doing

“I trust you” Shiro/Sasuke muttered and looked at each other as their words came at the same time

“I like it. It’s so crazy that I just can’t wait to see how it unfolds.” Ino jumped up from her sitting position and showed enthusiasm for this mission

Even though she denied it, most of them thought she was a lot like Naruto with her controlling and confident personality.

She was a perfectionist and obviously blonde along with her seduction methods that were also applied by Naruto.

Unlike the other girls, she had a weird taste in humor and found the craziest events funny.

Looking at the people who agreed, Naruto stood up dropping Karin and hugged them.

“Think it over as we will meet tomorrow morning for the final decision.” Naruto said as he looked at the others

“I will give a proper answer tomorrow.” Shino nodded as he left to think over the whole situation as he needed logic to guide him while the rest were worried about the consequences of their actions

Lee clenched his fists making them bleed as he ran away for some alone time.

Tenten was surprised as she had expected him to join so why did he hesitate.

Neji needed to ask Hinata so he left to discuss the topic while Sakura also needed to think it over as this was too dangerous and there was no actual point to it.

She didn’t care about Naruto or his beasts enough to put her life on the line.

Karin didn’t need to say it as she showed her agreement.

‘Wonder how many of them will fall at this step.’ Naruto thought as he watched them leave to get their minds focused

“Are you really going to test us like this?” Sasuke stayed behind and asked

“I am surprised….But I do really want the secret jutsu so the test is only a secondary objective. It is better for us all to know now then to regret later. It will show that we can trust each other with our lives.”

“Some of us will have to pay higher costs. Nothing much will happen to you or people like me but do think about the clanless.”

“I know but this is needed for them to break free from the mindset of the law holding them back from what we want. I said freedom and I meant it.”

“I hope you have a plan in case we fail.”

“Of course, remember who I am.” 

“You wouldn’t”

“I will and I will enjoy every moment of it if they find us.”

\------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed

I know you guys are thinking, 'Eternal, my incompetent friend what is going inside your crazy head. Where did ATG come from?'

Simple answer, look at the title of the story.

This story will go into that category so i was thinking what to add and then only ATG popped inside properly as CCG didn't mix well here.

Most of ATG part comes in the later part of this story since it covers a lot but somethings will get introduced earlier.

But what kind of relation do you want Naruto to have with Yun Che. Last time i wrote it was kind of a rivalry, a pointless one since Naruto was too strong in that story while Yun Che was just starting out.


	22. Chapter 22

Lee stood staring at the tree in his old training spot thinking about today's topic. Raiding a ninja clan was considered height of craziness and a suicide mission in most cases but here they were talking about it so lightly.

If they were found, Lee knew that his life was forfeit. They would execute him according to the laws of Konoha on the crime of treason.

He would die a dishonorable death.

It was the worst fate for any ninja. Death was a sacred in their culture as the last moments were remembered and decided what kind of person you were.

Many people in history had been subject to curses because of their final moments.

You can die but you can die is a terrible manner.

But this didn't matter to him since he had no family to suffer the consequences of such a reputation.

The thing that held him back was the fear of death.

He was alone from the beginning and wished to reach a point in life where people will look up to him.

He wanted to have a family and teach his kids the wonders of the human body.

He wanted prove himself worthy against powerful opponents.

Could he sacrifice that future for a friend that was putting their life on the line for a selfish reason?

Lee couldn't but he knew that it would lead to isolation.

He wasn't stupid to ignore the whole picture and the fact that Naruto would also give up his life for his selfish desire.

It was an equal exchange but Naruto had grown from feeling fear to laughing in the face of death while he was just so green.

"Hey kiddo, why so glum?"

Lee looked back and his shined with joy. It was his idol.

The second strongest taijutsu master of Konoha Maito Gai, who looked so much like him that there was a time that Lee had thought he, was his uncle or big brother.

The man was 1.9 m tall with a lean muscled body that could rip apart anything with pure force but Gai preferred style and taijutsu then mindless power show.

Lee didn't know him from up close as they weren't related but he knew all that was public knowledge.

"Sir, I am feeling scared of death." Lee couldn't deny his question at all and answered carefully while wondering why he was here

"Hmm, everyone fears death so it's nothing to be feeling down about." Gai patted his head affectionately

"What about you?"

"Of course, I don't want to die with regrets. I have dreams that I want to fulfill so I would love to live till the end of the dream but sometimes you just have to put your life on the line even knowing that you could die because not fighting will lead to bigger regrets."

Those words touched his heart and Lee realized that he didn't want to lose Naruto or the others. They were his friends and he should trust them.

The team was made on trust and if he couldn't trust Naruto then why was he not leaving the team already.

"Thank you Master Gai" Lee hugged his idol while also thanking him

"Heh, when did I become your master?"

"You taught me something so that makes you my master."

"Does that mean you have many masters?"

"Yes"

"I see and I was wondering if you would like to become my disciple."

"What?!"

"Cheered up aren't you so what do you think?"

"I accept but why me?"

"Because we are similar and your body is suited to my style. Others can never learn my style completely since it was made for people with deficient chakra system."

Lee was surprised to hear that because most people didn't know that Gai also had poor chakra reserves that limited him to basic things. Not even after decades of physical training and mental training had achieved much growth as his reserves were equal to a chunin rank while most people with his kind of training would have reached high reserves but it was the sad truth that some people were born with low capacity.

The average capacity of most ninja was jounin rank and they could all achieve it with hard work, extreme hard work. The natural talent made the process easier.

Usually the ninja ranks were just rank but then they had been made into a measure of the total stats of the ninja as the stat requirement was made necessary once the ninja population became higher.

Now each rank had specific stats with only rare exceptions that held stats lower than their rank or higher.

Gai was a great example of this situation as he was considered Kage level at his full strength for five minutes but his normal state was top of the Jounin ranks while his chakra level was at the chunin rank.

The stats for ranks were specific but the difference between each rank was big so really fighting someone from the same rank was not always a good idea and you needed to know what kind of stats or skills they held.

The Kages were diverse like that since each of them had their own advantage.

Hiruzen was the mind and jutsu.

Ay was brawn and speed.

Onoki was one shot killer but slower than others.

Rasa was battlefield control.

Mizukage was unknown since no one was clear about the situation.

These were the big bad of the world while there also other Kages from different ninja villages that had their own advantages.

"I understand"

"Good, then let's have a youthful competition."

"I want to ask about this youth."

"Glad you asked, you see. Youth" Gai told the secrets of youth to the budding green beast of Konoha

\-----------------------

Lee wasn't the only one lost as Sakura sat inside her room staring at the giant poster of Sasuke that was saying I love you.

It was made by transforming into Sasuke and having it made from a good artist that got all the details down.

She looked at it to get her thoughts focused as her mind was wondering whether to follow Sasuke here or not. Sakura didn't see through Naruto's words but knew that Sasuke would hundred percent disregard this small friendship they had formed if she chickened out.

Being a girl from a ninja family, Sakura was taught things from early years unlike normal kids.

She was directly scouted for the elite class because of her potential and didn't even go through the test but her childish personality limited her progress as she had focused on pointless things instead of taking advantage of her perfect chakra control and memory.

She was shallow person that liked people based on their appearances and disliked them based on their appearances. She made impressions based on word of mouth instead of checking it out.

She was a very selfish girl that had no sense of loyalty in her blood as she had given up her friendship to Ino to pursue Sasuke knowing that Ino had loved him earlier.

Ino had been her pillar of strength and beast friend but she stabbed her in the back without much thought.

Even though they were friends, Sakura was very envious of Ino's looks and style as she tried to copy her in this field.

Truly the most despicable person on the group and that was saying a lot since there was a crazy bastard, a brainwashed tool and more but all of them respected loyalty.

They had loyalty to someone that was important to them and would never break it.

Really most people wouldn't have good things say about her outside of her ninja powers as her personality was terrible and Ino was also in a similar situation but she was respected for her fashion and florist skills while Sakura was a bookworm outside of her Sasuke obsession.

Ino enjoyed time with friends while Sakura didn't have any other friends as she avoided other boys and girls. Girls because she didn't want them to backstab her and take away Sasuke.

Spending time with the team, Sakura had managed to curb her shallowness and started to see people more clearly as she had to hang with Lee.

The guy she considered ugly, worthy of nightmares.

And Naruto, the guy who was a nightmare in human form.

Her cowardice had gone down and her pain resistant had rose along with her skills but she still had a long way to go since even now she had spread this information to the authorities if not for Sasuke.

In her mind that would save them from certain death.

She might not use her mind all the time but Sakura saw no way they could ever achieve this task without getting caught and death will be the least of her worries as her parents will get implicated.

Sakura might be selfish bitch and all that but her parents were the most important part of her life and this task would lead to their downfall.

'That blonde bastard, why did he have to do this? Those monsters are strong enough already and he is risking our lives for some dumb animals.' Sakura threw the pillow in her arms and punched the Naruto puppet in the face

She had it made to take out stress as the blonde bastard needed a beating to get that smug expression of his face.

"Fine, I will do it and show Sasuke that I am worthy of his attention." Sakura muttered as she punched the puppet thinking about the girls in the group

Tenten was taken by Lee and Ino was obviously after Sasuke but even the new addition was after him. She was subtle but Sakura hadn't gone blind just yet.

\----------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	23. Chapter 23

Second thing's second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh, ooh  
The master of my sea, oh, ooh

“I don’t mind helping out but don’t you think…it is too selfish.” Anko sat on the sofa inside the base of the team eating her favorite dango’s and enjoying the delicious taste while Naruto was fighting her summons

“I don’t see it. I just wanted to do it so I am asking my friends to help me out. Nothing complex.”

“What if they get killed instead of getting captured?”

“They wouldn’t dare because I will be there and they are aware that getting a jinchuuriki means a berserk beast. I might be doing this for my selfish desires but that doesn’t mean I didn’t try to cover up all parts of the plan. There really isn’t much danger but they don’t know that because I want to see them actually think it is a suicide mission.”

“You are the type of guy people would enjoy stabbing in the back.” Anko shook her head as she definitely would have kicked his ass if she was part of this thing

Nobody liked their emotions being manipulated and treated to a test like this. It was just wrong.

“I am just being careful and if someone did this to me, I wouldn’t mind and would understand their point of view. Trust and loyalty is built through time and adversity.

You can call each other friends but only in a time of difficulty can you tell who is real and who is fake. I watch people a lot and I have seen fake relationships and friendships.

I have seen true emotions and friendship as well so I want those, not those fake things as they are a waste of time and emotions.” Naruto explained as he stopped and using telekinesis levitated the water from the storage tank towards his naked body

The claws mark and blood wounds closed up while the water washed away the blood and sweat.

Anko raised an eye at that display as most people wouldn’t use that skill for something so minor even if it wasn’t a powerful ability.

Being a C-ranked skill, this skill was limited by the amount of chakra you held, the quality of the chakra and finally the mental strength of the individual.

It was strong only for those with high chakra but even then there were better alternatives most of the time and especially because there was an easy skill that blocked this move.

Making it even more absolute was the fact that it mirrored your physical capacity until you had learned more of this technique.

“I was just warning you so don’t ever think about doing it to me because I will bite of your dick.”

“It will grow back so I don’t care.”

“You and your regeneration sicken me. These days I can’t even enjoy a good reaction from you.”

“You are just jealous of my swag.” Naruto chuckled before he was hit by a wooden stick that broke upon contact with his head

“You got a long way to go before you can touch me.”

“I give it three years and I will have you acting like a little girl under my grasp.”

“Ooooh so scary, the big bad wolf is going to eat little Anko but see that might happen but now you are under me.” Anko moved like a snake and coiled around his body before he could even react to her words

She was just too fast for him.

“Do you really want to do this?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“A warning from a friend.”

“You got a big head since last month and now it is time it got deflated to size.”

“I will enjoy this attempt.”

Anko felt her fighting spirit rose with those words and it was a long night but she was the one left behind while Naruto walked to the academy after washing up.

\--------------

“Guess we got everyone on board.” Naruto said with a grin as he sat in his seat

“If I die I am going to haunt you to your death.” Sakura muttered

“If I die, burry me next to Lee.” Tenten said in a somber tone

“What?” Lee was still happy from the last day’s experience and was completely set for the mission but hearing those words shocked him more than Gai appearing

“She likes you. I mean it has been very obvious with how she touches you during combat or the way she looks at you.” Ino explained for the young man

“Ah, I don’t know how to answer that.”

“Don’t mind, I just wanted you to know since we are going to handle something life threatening.”

Naruto didn’t tell them yet as this wasn’t the point of no return yet and he was considering not telling them if they got through this properly because telling them would only undermine their victory.

They weren’t aware of Naruto’s full power as a vessel since he was just now being trained unlike those old vessels that were trained from the beginning.

“Don’t worry with our authority we can at least you get you out of a death sentence and you will only have to wait in Blood Prison for some time until we get powerful enough to break you out.” Naruto said confidently

“Wonderful, you are just sunshine of bright possibilities.” Tenten muttered sarcastically

“I try my best.”

“Naruto, could you try actually doing your job as leader now? You have been doing well for the month but at this time why do you insist on playing around.” Lee asked as he didn’t like the last part that Naruto added to his sentence

“You guys need to chill. What have you repeated into your ears thousands of times? Worries and negativity will never help you. It will only bring you down. Aren’t you already feeling the affect on your body? Do you really want to die because you let it affect you and led to a mistake? Believe in the me that believes in you because there is no way I am letting you suffer as long as I am standing. Your loyalty will never be let down and it is a promise of a life time. Loyalty for loyalty is my motto.” Naruto replied seriously since he didn’t want them to think he was joking with their lives

Cutting his hand and putting a bloody mark on their heads showed them that he acknowledged them as family. The blood promise was a sacred oath taken by any ninja and bound the oath taker as breaking the oath led to violet death.

This was not something that could be forced and came from the heart with pure intentions.

Most people would never dare to take such an oath since you couldn’t take it back.

Hearing his words affecting them a lot since it conveyed his seriousness. They had never thought he would ever go this far.

‘He cares about us.’

The message was clearly conveyed that even the most selfish could not deny his words.

There was no two ways about it because an oath was a weakness.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Kiba, got anything planned for today?" Ino bumped into Kiba as he was walking with his friends from different clans while his doggo was transformed into a small little puppy sitting on his head

Seeing the flower of the elites and the heir of the Yamanaka clan talking to Kiba, the others scattered to give them space as they didn't want to annoy Ino somehow.

She was a beautiful girl that most could only admire from afar and wonder about her future but it was undeniable that she was very haughty and moody.

The last someone made a wrong remark it led to broken limbs.

Kiba turned around with a smile as heard Ino as even he was enchanted by her looks even though his sister had told him to stop trying something stupid.

He was young boy with a lean muscled body like most of the ninjas. Kiba had above average looks and gave of a wild aura.

Just like always he wore a variation of a gray hoodie with claw signs on the back and black pants. You couldn't see any weapon on his body except the kunai and shuriken as his body was the weapon, and when necessary he wore clawed gauntlets.

He was a traditional Inuzuka fighter and the second in line for the clan head position.

"I did but for you I always have time."

"Great, how about you show me around your place? I was wondering about the flowers grown on your clan grounds."

"Spider lilies"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if they are different from what we have in our garden."

"I don't mind but are those guys also coming." Kiba looked at the group behind Ino

"Yeah, they were excited about visiting the Inuzuka clan compound." Ino smiled and her hand brushed his hand lightly taking away his attention

"I will take you inside but if you do anything stupid, you will get kicked out of the gate."

"Chill bro, we will be the best of guest. The bestest." Naruto walked forward with a big grin

"I doubt that but it will be quite a funny scene so why not." Kiba smiled as he imagined all of them getting the boot out of the giant gates

'That will be the least of our worries.' Sakura thought as she heard his words

With that the team followed behind Kiba and Ino while acting completely normal and they arrived at the entrance of the compound within a few minutes because Kiba was taking it slow.

The gate was huge and reinforced with seals like the walls and no normal human could ever dream of opening it. Just like most ninja residences this gate was very heavy and required real power to open it.

In normal ninja residences the thing wasn't that heavy but in clans, it was a trail for their members and if they couldn't open the door then they are not coming inside until they do.

This starts from the age of 10.

The gate in front of them was 20 meter tall with giant dog statues on the side in a sleeping position. The giant gate was for the guards to open and under it there were smaller gates for each level.

"They are with me." Kiba informed the guards and they bowed respectfully while he opened the small gate casually that weighed around 5 tonnes

He didn't open the bigger gate because it was his chance to show off and opening that gate required some effort as it was around 20 tonnes, which didn't look good.

Entering the compound, Naruto could finally see what other clans looked like since he had already seen the Uchiha compound.

The streets were wide, there were many houses and all you could see were Inuzuka clan members. Dogs were everywhere and Naruto could see the smoke rising showing him the location of the smithy.

These things weren't visible from the outside because of the barrier surrounding the compound so that no enemy could plan effectively.

Many enemies in the past and they themselves had spied on others like this so it was good that this barrier technique existed or it would truly be hard to look over such a big area.

Inuzuka clan being about dogs was very playful, loyal, team players and brave. These were the most common qualities in the lot of them and they respected women a lot since their leaders have been women for three generations.

Inuzuka Tsume was the current leader and she was the strongest leader of the clan with her fiery temper and aggressive personality towards her enemies while being kind to her comrades.

She was loved by everyone and was one of the most loyal followers of Hiruzen even though she disliked his peaceful methods.

She had been losing her grip but the recent actions by Hiruzen brought her back in the fold along with Danzo. Danzo had been planning to just up and kill Hiruzen soon but these actions made him change his mind.

Even though he was prideful being that wanted the crown, Danzo thought of Konoha more than his life so he acknowledged that Hiruzen was good for it.

Taking the position would require him a lot of work so it was better to use an established force since his image was very much tarnished.

The chance of becoming of a proper Hokage was almost zero so Danzo wanted to create the perfect weapon and the perfect leader.

Naruto and Konohamaru were in his sights for just that reason.

\---------

Moving on from Danzo, Naruto could see that even if they were friendly towards them, they were wary.

This was the first time for anyone of them to enter this place so obviously they would be watched. It kinda made their mission difficult.

And the only reason it existed was because Danzo had showed him some needed good will by providing the data about the treasure vault or he would have never known about it.

The man was showing him some goodwill and telling him how much power he held in his old wrinkly hands.

Moving around the compound, Naruto took in everything while going over his next actions. Ino would distract Kiba along with Lee and Sakura while the rest of them would rush towards the treasure vault that existed in the main building where Kiba lived.

The main building was in the center and was huge compared to the rest of the residences with higher level of security as the most important things were hidden in this area.

Nothing was clear cut inside so there weren't any guards since the treasure vault wasn't in the open but hidden and nobody should know about it except the clan head and the elders.

It wouldn't open for anyone else either and would sound an alarm but Naruto had the key from Danzo to finish this job. Really he owed the wrinkly bastard a favor now.

That was one thing about Naruto, he always returned his favors. Good or bad, everything will be returned in full.

Obviously he wasn't going to take life threatening mission for this favor since Danzo wasn't actually putting his life on the line.

He will do a mission that requires same amount of effort from his side, meaning really casual type mission. If Danzo doesn't like it then he can screw off.

Watching Kiba prance around like love struck fool was quite amusing in his eyes and when they got seated in the guest area with him, Naruto gave the signal.

They had been talking with him for five minutes already and with the signal, Ino took his attention with her proactive body language and her mind powers.

Inuzuka clan was known for their body strength, speed and team work not for their mental strength especially around a target of their affection so it was quite easy, barely an inconvenience for Ino.

'Mind control is tight.'

Now they only had like 10 minutes to finish this task or they will get noticed. Naruto had remembered the area and the people around it.

With swift and cautious steps, Naruto moved with his team.

Seeing that there were two clan members standing not so far from the area, Shiro transformed and talked to them along with a transformed Tenten.

They had the scent of Inuzuka clan ninja dogs on them and these two people were just normal workers in the compound so it wasn't a problem for them to be here.

With the two men taken care of, Naruto fiddled with the wall of the corridor that looked completely mundane with nothing to signify its importance.

Sasuke and others were on guard while Naruto used the key to find the entrance and found it while feeling really excited.

They all felt like their hearts had just stopped when it took longer than expected luckily Shino was able to distract some members with cockroaches.

No way could they allow those bugs to live inside this castle or they will spend some time in the dark pits.

With the gate open, the team rushed inside and it closed behind them showing them a wide corridor that led downwards.

"We need to hurry before anyone notices our absence." Naruto said through the link since talking could be dangerous

\------------

The inside of the vault was filled with valuable jutsu scrolls, research, weapons, armors and a lot of wealth. Quite a temptation for weak men but luckily they had none of those kind of people on the team so they found the target by going through the list of jutsu in the catalogue.

The drawer number was written and Naruto quickly opened it up after checking for any security measures with his sensor ability.

Fortunately the key really did its job and he was able to open it up.

This is where Kurama came in handy as the fox had perfect memory and remembered everything inside the scroll. Finished with the task, Naruto felt temptation to check out other scrolls but he had already been selfish enough so he bit his tongue and rushed back outside.

"I wonder how these little mice entered here."

'Oh shit!' Naruto thought as he found the one person he didn't want to

Tsume Inuzuka in all her glory standing at the gate as she had noticed someone enter the vault through the bracelet she wore. It allowed her to know when someone entered and what they took.

She knew Naruto had opened the animal training manual but it was surprising as he put it back after a few seconds.

Did he have a way to copy it properly with the safety seals on it? The seals showed different kind of notes than the real thing so copying would have been useless.

So she was very curious about it and angry as well since they had infiltrated one of the most important places of the clan.

She was aware Naruto was the son of Minato and Minato had been a loyal friend so Tsume held back her desire to smash his face into the ground.

"We entered by accident while looking around your beautiful mansion and decided to look around before noticing that it was not somewhere we should be so we were on our way outside."

"Who gave you the key?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Naruto, who gave you the key?" Tsume asked as she held Sai by the neck

"I don't know"

Crack crack

��AHHHHH"

Tsume broke Sai's arm in three pieces causing him to scream to hide the fact that he was one of the root operatives since most ninja students wouldn't have such a strong pain resistance.

But it didn't go long as he bit his lips and showed that he was struggling with the pain.

"Stop, one more move like that I will release the Kyuubi. You should be aware that I have access to such a thing now." Naruto smiled like everything was alright and under control

Tsume glared at him, "You expect me to let you go after this."

"Very much so, I think we have overstayed our welcome and would need to get of your back since we are quiet heavy indeed."

"You think you are funny kid?"

"Yeah, I think I am hilarious. What are you going to do about it?"

Seeing his indifference and confidence, Tsume could guess that he really didn't care about the boy and was sure that she couldn't do anything to him.

There was no fear from him.

Complete confidence in his survival and abilities.

She wasn't going to get an answer this way and no one would dare enter his mind for the memories. Truly, vessels of the Bijuu were troublesome monsters.

"The Hokage will know about this."

"Tell him what you want, it's not like I stole anything."

Tsume let go of Sai after checking his body for any storage seals or scrolls then she checked the rest and found none. Naruto had made sure to get rid of them before coming to this mission to avoid any problem when they were caught.

"Do you see me as an enemy?"

"No, I have no feelings towards you except some respect for your power and ability."

"What do you think about Inuzuka females?"

"They are wild but where are you going with this topic?"

"Since you kids have infiltrated the secret vault, I think you can now become part of the clan and marry one of the girls." Tsume smiled at him that made Sasuke's face fall while Shino and Sai didn't react as they didn't really care about the female that bore their children

Even Naruto's smile almost morphed into shock, "Sorry but I am a true believer of love and all that so we can be friends with benefits and all but no marriage unless I actually feel like it."

Tsume raised an eye brow at his words, 'Did he just imply that he has slept with women? Minato's kid sleeping around is quite a surprise.'

"We will see about that." Tsume opened the gate and she dragged them to the Hokage office where they were presented to Hiruzen who felt life never gave him rest these days

\-------

Hiruzen already knew Sai was the adopted kid of Danzo but he never expected the man to give something like this to Naruto. He wasn't even aware that Danzo had access to the key.

He managed to talk Tsume out of her anger and made her understand that this would be taken care off as the kids were all thrown into jail for a week.

This incident left a good and bad impression on Tsume while completely getting hate from Kiba for betraying his trust.

There was always the risk of hatred involved and it would be good if that never developed into something worse. Naruto would be glad if that plot point wasn't developed or he might have done a whoopsie.

While the kids were in jail, Hiruzen decided to talk with Danzo to avoid such problems again. He needed the kids in jail to understand the consequences of their actions and as such they weren't given any vip treatment.

Their chakra was blocked and they were all put in separate cells.

It was the Konoha underground prison for its criminals. There weren't that many since Konoha like most ninja villages would dispose of the criminals sooner or later.

The criminals got used as experimental material or first kills for the kids or life and death battle test for the kids. The strongest criminals were sent to blood prison because killing them would cause bad blood.

Criminals with high connections and powers were sent to blood prison because killing would cause a massive battle. This was a step taken by most villages since Blood Prison was a neutral organization made by all of them and it was made to be impenetrable while the warden on the island was from a famous family with good abilities to imprison people.

This place wasn't the blood prison but it wasn't a good place either with its dark environment since good service wasn't the motto of the place.

It was a place none of them expected to visit and the only consolation was that after a week they get released.

Of course Naruto got cursed at by Sakura and Tenten while Ino unexpectedly felt a rush of excitement from this unexpected situation.

She truly was a crazy junkie and Naruto was starting to like her personality.

Regardless of the curses Naruto was happy as they got what they wanted and the punishment wasn't much. He started at the black ceiling while laying on his stone cold bed when he heard the man below him climb up.

Naruto grinned as he thought of a funny movie.

The man obviously came with the intention of making him a prison bitch but sadly he will only find dragon acting like a sheep.

He had acted meek on purpose to have fun beating up the guy to take out his annoyance of losing to Tsume.

Naruto really didn't like losing.

Winning through any method was his way.

The moment his head popped up, Naruto kicked him in the face and sent him crashing against the wall before jumping on his body.

"You are my bitch now. Understand" Naruto muttered with a wide smile while putting pressure on the man's neck with his foot

One little slip and the man knew his neck would snap.

'How is this kid so strong?'

"Yes… yes.. sorry, I am sorry. Please I will do anything." The man begged as he knew the guards won't care if they killed each other so his life was really in danger

"Good boy" Naruto let go of him and sat on the bed while indicating for him to sit on the floor

"Now start talking, I want to know about this place."

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	25. Chapter 25

One week in prison was quite an interesting experience where they got into fights, ate unsavory food and slept in the most uncomfortable beds.

With no chakra and healing, the pain and damage lasted till they were out of the prison. Most of them were in a really bad shape when they got out since the Prisoners were very violent towards the newcomers especially because they were Konoha ninjas.

It was the first time for Naruto to endure fractures and broken limbs for this long. It was also kinda exciting since it gave him the rush of adrenaline.

Naruto was a thrill seeker, a bad habit developed from his open mind towards training led to many dangerous situations and he loved the feeling.

Nonetheless, the mission was completed and everyone was happy except Kiba. He was very much angry.

"How dare you do this to me?" Kiba demanded as he caught Ino's hand causing the normal kids to scatter very far away because this sounded like trouble

"Do what?" Ino smiled at him

Seeing her look so innocent made him angrier, "Lie to me and try to steal from my clan."

Kiba was very much hurt by this betrayal. His heart had been broken and he had started doubting people outside of his family.

Worst was the fact that he had been punished for the whole week with mental and physical torture as he had very much disappointed his mother.

He already knew that the seat of clan head was just a dream of his but with this he had just made his position worse inside the clan.

His sister was just older than him with cautious personality and higher chakra control so nothing really special but she had never made a mess.

"I didn't do that. You should check your memory again."

"Don't try to play coy with me. I know they were with you and none of it would have happened without your presence. To me you are the main culprit of this situation and I promise that you will regret this act." Kiba controlled his impulse to rip and shred but his eyes were animalistic and his hands had already become claw like while Akamaru growling menacingly

"Hehehe, I think you should calm down Kiba. It was just a game and you lost nothing while we got jailed for it. Let me tell you, it was a terrible experience." Ino giggled as she brushed aside a stray hair

"You don't even feel sorry for what you have done, we are done." Kiba growled and let go of her hand as he walked away

Leaving the unsaid, 'If I get an opportunity, you will pay for what happened.'

Their actions had been completely selfish. They didn't even think about his feelings or the impact of this on his position.

Unfortunately for him, he was barking at the wrong tree and might have a better chance with Tenten or Lee or Shiro since the others were quite selfish or just indifferent.

'Well, it seems we will have to keep an eye on him when we are together.' Ino didn't ignore his warning since Kiba was stronger than most of their team members and he had resources at his disposal that could make life difficult

Really, you can't survive for long when you enter the black list of a clan heir.

\---------------

"How was the experience? I hope you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I did. It was kinda fun but what are you doing here?" Naruto replied as he looked back at Hinata standing few feet away from him while he was training his pets with the new technique inside the Uchiha compound

"How did you know?" Hinata asked as she was in the form of a sparrow

"It's the tone of your voice."

"I see" Hinata was happy that he remembered her much as she was meeting him to establish a proper bond with him

Unlike her, Naruto didn't seem to love anyone and she didn't think he would fall for anyone just like that. It was quite a hard task and felt harder than her dream of changing the Hyuga clan.

"So did you just want to see me or am I just off the mark here?"

"I came to see you and have a short talk so that you remember me as a close friend."

"Quite a risky step for establishing a bond with me but on the other hand I am touched by this action of yours. I didn't think someone like you would want to waste time on someone like me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I have many reasons to believe that." Naruto thought about his vulgar acts, his playful tone and his reputation

Yeah, he kind of ticked all the marks of someone that the Hyuga princess shouldn't associate with.

"Then I apologize for breaking your expectations because I quite like talking to you and other people outside of my clan."

"I prefer this so no need for an apology." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata as she had transformed back into her human form

She really had good looks and in the near future, she would be stunning.

Of course it wasn't the only reason he was looking, she also gave him a similar feeling just like when he was with Sasuke.

There was definitely a connection between them because he had never heard Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuga reacting to each other.

This feeling wasn't in his head since Sasuke also felt it.

He was friendly with Hinata but Naruto believed that everyone had some reason for their actions so he wondered what she needed from him.

Really, it was troublesome when he couldn't read the expressions. Hinata was one of those people with good control of their emotions and expressions so he was unable to tell if the way she was presenting herself was actually real or not.

'Does she like me? That sounds preposterous even for me.'

"I was wondering if we could get to know each other better so we don't have any misconceptions."

"I am free so take a seat on one of these guys." Naruto pointed at his pets and she sat down on Tom

Naruto couldn't keep a smile from his face at her choice.

She chose something that no Hyuga would ever choose or most people for that matter.

'She knows how to please a man.' Naruto could tell that she wasn't acting and actually had no problem sitting on Tom's head, and patting his head.

\----------

The event passed by and nothing excited happened for the rest of the months while the group trained and got closer to each other.

Finally summer holidays arrived and Naruto was set free on the Fire Nation, more like he was allowed to visit the capital as he had asked permission to go sightseeing that region.

The group was split here as Lee went with Gai on a training montage, Tenten and Shiro decided to work on their projects, Neji was being Neji and stayed beside Hinata, Ino went to Spring Country and Shino went with his clan members to explore the Amazon forest.

The forest was the biggest on the continent and was the middle of Land of Fire, Earth and Lightning plus some small nations on the side.

It was filled with monsters and poisonous plants.

Every Nation had guards stationed on their side because a monster tide happens when a monster king rises. The last one had happened like 15 years ago and they were expecting another one within five years.

Shino and his clan were visiting to find new plants and insects as they were always moving with their research since their powers depended on the bugs and if they didn't improve them, then they would stagnate.

As such he was stuck with Sai, Sasuke, Sakura and Karin because Iruka was busy with training and Anko had taken a long term mission.

"WOOOOO" Naruto screamed like a child and ran around as he exited the forest surrounding Konoha and saw the road in front of him with sparse vegetations

Sakura would have commented in a negative manner about his childishness but spending three months with the guy, she had changed a lot.

She had shed of her shallowness, selfishness and become confident in her looks and powers.

Naruto had been good at giving pep talks somehow and he made her appreciate her talents even more especially since Sasuke also approved of her skills.

She had become a competent ninja and let go of her terrible points mostly since Sakura didn't think it was possible to become like Naruto or Sasuke in their confidence to handle everything.

They were her friends now and Sakura wasn't the only one changing as Sai had become curious and started exploring emotions and everything around him.

Danzo didn't mind letting Sai attain some humanity as he was going to follow Naruto and it would be too suspicious if he retained a robotic personality.

It would seem that he was willingly suppressing him because that would be the only way to keep such a status quo.

Even then it was a slow process and made really terrible for everyone else because of Naruto as he was the one advising him about people and Sai wouldn't listen to anyone else.

The boy had developed a habit of making fun of people and ridiculing them.

\---------------

The Capital of the Land of fire was two days from Konoha for the team unless they wanted to take the risky way of rushing at full speed and using up their stamina.

It was risky because there were rogue ninjas that attacked supply shipments, caravans and sometimes even ninjas.

The team was wearing casual clothes like usual to mix in with the normal people as the uniform sticks out like a sore thumb when among the citizens.

It was only used during combat so that people could identify each other and for its defense value.

Naruto wore a red jacket with a black shirt that had a orange spiral at the front along with some blue jeans and a red hat.

Sasuke wore a loose blue shirt with black stripes and black pants along with some glasses to fool people.

Sakura wore a light pink dress that didn't cover her arms along with some white pants. She had changed her style and cut her hair since it just didn't suit her work.

Now it was short but still looked good her frame.

Karin wore a red top leaving her abs uncovered along with some light purple shorts that came to her knees and her hair was tied back giving her a sporty look.

Finally, Sai wore a black jacket with a white shirt and some black pants that boosted his looks.

All of them looked like citizens with none of their weapons visible and travelled along the path that map had shown them.

Among them only Sakura and Sasuke had actually travelled so they were leading the group since they had already visited the capital before.

Karin and Naruto showed excitement while travelling and checked everything along the way that only ran out when night came.

The group made a camp on the way as they weren't near a city and cooked some rabbits and wild birds over the fire. It was a new experience for Naruto since he had trained with them but all of them left before late hours.

\-----------------

"Bro, thanks for coming." Naruto said as he sat opposite Sasuke with Sai on his side while Karin and Sakura sat beside Sauce

"No problem, I think we all needed a rest from training and this seemed to be a great opportunity." Sasuke replied as he took a bite from his meal

"So what should I expect from Osaka?"

"Didn't you already the book about it?"

"I did but I want someone to narrate what they experienced since that was just one point of view that could be biased."

"Leave it as a surprise and you will enjoy it better. That's what my parents did and I was amazed." Sakura joined into the conversation

"When did that happen?" Karin asked

"Five years ago"

"That explains it" Karin muttered in a sarcastic tone

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, what do you think I am implying?"

Yeah, the relationship between these two girls had become one of rivals as their specialty was similar and their love interest was the same person.

Both of them were the medics of the team with Sakura leading with proficiency and knowledge while Karin could treat more injuries and heal the whole group at once because of her chakra.

She also had her chains that could fight and create barriers boosting her part as a support of the team. It give her confidence to fight against Sakura without much problem even if the pink girl had perfect chakra control to delicate healing procedures.

"Enough, no fighting here." Naruto commanded and both girls stopped

In these three months they had become a proper team and knew not to ignore Naruto's commands as he was very much going to snap.

He was kinda of a control freak so as a leader when people ignored his words, anger rose in his heart and he had to make them understand not to do that the hard way.

The fact he was always showing a smile and happy expression meant that they didn't even know he was actually angry.

Really inconvenient

"But you are right so I will let it surprise me." Naruto muttered as he behind them and heard the sound of carriages

There was a carriage moving surrounded by armed samurai on horses and most likely a ninja hiding among them.

Naruto used his ability to check the surroundings again and located the ninja hiding on top of the carriage.

'Just a chunin' Naruto commented as he saw the chakra level of the person and kept some focus on him just in case they were attacked

The carriage stopped not so far from them and Naruto saw a rich boy going inside the big tent while his servants cooked for him.

The life style of the rich mortals was quite a sight.

Naruto and crew didn't bother with them and the other side didn't bother them. The group went back to talking about different subjects and soon went to sleep after creating a small barrier around camp for alarm and protection.

It was connected to Naruto so he would notice once anything was touching it.

This was one of the skills he had picked up in these three months along with many other wind and water jutsu, even some jutsu from other elements for special circumstances.

Since there were times when one element was completely useless and if he was unlucky that could be wind and water.

Night didn't seem to have peace in mind as Naruto felt the disturbance and opened his eyes. He saw that there were dark figures attacking the other camp and some of them had decided to end them.

The chunin ninja was occupied another ninja while the samurai fought against the men in black with minimal chakra ability.

Samurai were people with very low chakra ability that they weren't qualified to become genin but still decided to train and chose the honorable way.

It was a close fight as the rich boy seemed to have been carefully targeted but sadly for them they had to attack Naruto.

The chance of Naruto helping was random as it depended a lot on his moon and the danger involved. Here there was no risk at all.

Naruto locked on to the targets and went through the signs within a moment before the wind around him turned into countless sickles that harvested the lives of the enemies.

Even the enemy ninja was cut by the sudden attack on the leg giving his opponent the chance to cut off his head.

Naruto watched the fountain blood that sprouted from the corpses missing the heads with complete indifference. There were many different reactions to such a scene but Naruto truly didn't care about his foes.

In the ninja business most kids ended up becoming indifferent, to them it was just a job. There were some that cried when they killed and there were those that enjoyed killing.

The ones that enjoyed were watched carefully so that they don't snap on their comrades.

Naruto was indifferent but if it was a strong foe, he would take interest and he didn't mind letting them go for a challenge if there are no consequences.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Won't you share your name?" Naruto also responded back on the same frequency so that none could listen to them

It was the current frequency of Konoha ninjas.

"I thought the mighty Uzumaki wouldn't be interested in my humble self."

"I am not but how do I get you to pay back if I don't know your name."

"Hanzo Hattori"

"Are you illegitimate successor of the real one because that was too disappointing for Hanzo Hattori?"

"I am not related to that clan and good night." Hanzo disappeared again going silent as he told his client the details of the encounter but didn't mention Naruto's name

Just that he was a ninja from Konoha on a vacation. It was hard to tell the age of most of ninjas so they were unable to tell that they were looking at kids and thought they were teenagers fifteen years old.

Ninja's body matured faster with the proper training and went towards the ideal body before slowing down and only rarely did a ninja show his age.

The life expectancy of ninjas was shorter than normal people because of their occupation but if they were allowed to continue then they would live at least 100 years.

But too much damage to the body caused that to lessen, which was why Danzo and Hiruzen weren't at their peak of strength when they were still just sixty.

Naruto went back to sleep with a chuckle as the comrade ran away from his words and the rich boy wisely avoided interacting with them but left a gift for them.

\----------

Arriving in Osaka, Naruto was mesmerized by the sight. It was just so dynamic with the large quantity of people and the sight of samurais in armor.

The loud noises, the large buildings, advertisements and the impractical manner that people walked, quite a sight indeed since you couldn't find most of these things Konoha.

People in Konoha didn't walk too close to each other unless they knew each other.

It was large city with a population of 2 million people with a proper life style as the Fire Lord wanted the city to be perfect.

The houses here were mostly made from wood and stones with some of them having metallic structure. The material quality differed with each section of the city as the palace was made from the mixture of these things and couldn't even be scratched by a chunin ninja. The materials were just that durable.

Naruto could see the giant palace from the entrance and the 10 pillars of sanctuary protecting it. There was also the largest library in the world not so far from the palace.

There was the temple of Inari, representing foxes, fertility, agriculture, industry and exorcism.

Temple of Susanoo representing storms, warriors, rage, bravery and power.

Temple of Amaterasu representing the sun, kindness, leadership and the empress of the whole pantheon.

Temple of Tsukuyomi representing the moon, coldness, beauty and Illusions.

Temple of Izanagi and Izanami representing life and death.

These immortal beings were supposed to have existed in the era of the Sage of Six paths but nobody has any proof since even the Sage is considered a myth of old days.

History only started 2000 years ago and it has not been pretty.

Each of the temples has its own style of teaching and people learn special chakra techniques while handling th9ngs that their master represents.

The ninjas had the temple of Shinigami who just represented killing and death but Naruto never got any special feeling when he had visited the old temple in Konoha.

The old fox had already shared with him many things since they were quite useless other than story telling. It gave both of them something fun to talk about.

Naruto might be one of the rare individuals that knew these immortals were still very much alive and even Jashin from that cult was very much above them.

The chakra techniques that the temple members use were special and never worked when they were used by someone else while Jashin seemed to even give immortality to his servants.

But when he was checking out the temple of Amaterasu, he felt like he had been checked out quite clearly like they weren't even trying to hide.

'Very weird, I wonder what that was about. Did she get charmed by my looks?' Naruto thought when he was leaving and his cap caught fire from the flames burning at the gate

"Sheesh, I was kidding woman." Naruto muttered as he threw off the cap

With that supernatural occurrence being the highlight of the tour, the group visited a local restaurant for lunch.

\------------------

Sitting outside with a cover from the sun, Naruto and the group waited for their orders while people were dancing and singing not so far from them.

They had seen such places around the city, it seems music and dancing was quite the rage along with technology and art.

Naruto had seen some weird ass machines for travelling called cars that were being used by real rich guys. It seemed to be something of a new development for travel convenience.

It was still very much slow and not very good looking but the novelty of the product kept the interest of the people. This was the step after the bikes had been made.

Naruto quite liked the new design of the bikes he had seen. Unfortunately, he could only stare at that beautiful creature because the price was too much.

The engine and the body were made of super expensive materials since it was made for ninjas in mind and could move at mach 60.

Moving at such a speed and handling chakra without breaking down made this one special. It was the newest in the ninja line and Naruto was hoping to get it once he graduated since money shouldn't hard to come by for him or he could just borrow from Hiruzen but then he would have owe him even more.

Naruto put down this desire for the time since he wasn't free yet and racing could be done later, and maybe by that time better racing system could be made since the current one wasn't exciting enough.

Naruto had seen races on TV along with football and volleyball matches of the chakra users since normal people sport was quite boring to watch for him while normal enjoyed both sides.

Really, Naruto just wanted to try out in everything. He wanted to make his team participate in a volleyball game or the world cup.

It just looked so damn exciting. Unfortunately, there wasn't a team of chunin level ninja in any of these things and was limited to genin level at the moment while those higher levels played privately.

You couldn't even watch those bastards play in Konoha either because the playground was closed off when they were playing a game.

Regardless of these things, the group came across a completely new scene. Naruto couldn't keep from chuckling at the song and the fun these people were having.

My nature (temperament) changed on smoking grass

(Grass is referring to Marijuana/weed)

I find that smoking grass is the cure of everything

Let me dance a little in this intoxication

Come on DJ, play some Dubstep and Trance

How can I explain how I feel right now

Everything seems upside down

Take a couple of puffs/drags from Your mouth

This is stuff from Manali

Take a couple of puffs from Your mouth

This is stuff from Manali

Aah Puff, Aah Stuff, Aah Puff, Aah Stuff

Aah Puff, Aah Stuff

Come On Now, Come On Now

Come On Boy, Turn Me Down

O queen (girl)! Smoke this stuff with me

Let me hold You by Your waist, take puffs of this smoke now

You'll get intoxicated by Your breath, come on, take a puff of this

Enjoy the intoxication of this (drug)

Your body is like sandalwood, don't pray/desire for anything

You're with me now my beloved, I'm the string and You're the kite

(Both of us are united now)

Take a puff of this my beloved

When You'll take a puff of this, You'll forget all Your grief

Take a puff of this my beloved

"Are we really seeing this?" Sakura asked as she looked at the vulgar scene with the crazy music

Addiction wasn't something that happened with normal people, it was also a part of the ninja life as the body could get addicted to the pills.

The healing pills, chakra pills, food pills, antidote pills and what not were used in low amounts because there are cases of complete reliance on them.

The body can't survive without taking them again.

It was a lot worse than weed since that just made you high.

This was one of the reason the kids or others couldn't copy Naruto's style of training and the other being that the healing didn't give you back your stamina.

Also going back to training after just healing was very risky business as the body was in very delicate position and the new session could break down everything with ease this time.

"What, it's awesome. They are enjoying their life that's what matters."

"If this low quality stuff worked, I might have joined them in the craziness."

"What?"

"Naruto don't tell me.." Sasuke looked at him with a flash of worry

"Chill, I am not an addict or anything and I might have just taken a puff or two."

"Meaning you did it a lot when you were with Anko or the prostitutes." Sasuke translated

"I was training my resistance, you know like always."

"That's was your excuse for sex and I seem to have seen you have trouble going without it for more than three days. I think that calls for some extreme measures."

"What are you going to do? Tie me up." Naruto chuckled as he placed his elbows on the table and put his head on his hands

"You are not going to have sex for the whole vacation. It's time for me to do my part as your best friend." Sasuke muttered and Naruto was shocked when Karin's chains tied him up

"Horry shit, did you guys go insane? Let me go before I get angry."

"Naruto relax, it won't hurt. I got a seal from the Hokage since he agreed that this was a big weakness and you were falling as time went on, and Anko wasn't helping it."

"I am gonna beat you all up so much when you let me go."

"I know but I know that you need someone else to help you with this problem."

"So you planned to do this from the start."

"I was going to see if you were actually going to do it at first but then we had this conversation." Sasuke took out a scroll and unrolled it with Naruto as a target

Naruto watched as a symbol flew at him and was carved on his neck.

The chains disappeared and the pressure on his chakra disappeared, it was like a beast waiting to unleash itself but Naruto held back.

"Fuck" Naruto muttered as he slapped the air and sent Karin flying along with Sasuke

He got up brushing his hair in annoyance, "Next time, you talk to me directly. I don't like such surprises. Damn this thing really is too affective."

Naruto felt his body become calm even his anger was being affected.

Seriously this thing was annoying and he was going to stay like this for two months.

Sasuke helped Karin up as she had fallen on the floor while he had managed to react.

"You know I could have done worse. This thing couldn't have stopped me. You risked lives for this, really what were you thinking?" Naruto shook his head and looked around as the people cleared up the place while samurais were coming towards them

"Your well being is more important than strangers and if you can risk your life for us then why can't I risk a few limbs."

Hearing those words all the anger evaporated, "Damn it, you are an idiot. Don't do it next time and you can at least try to understand what I experience before deciding its bad."

Turning to Sai, "We are going alone while these three can think over it."

Sasuke didn't stop him but those words did strike him since Naruto had been part of his life now and he also followed with some of the things he did.

But he never followed along with the big things. He knew this step was right since Naruto could easily get killed by an assassin later on if he was addicted to the sexual pleasure.

Most female ninjas were beautiful and there was a whole village specialized in seduction and killing.

They were like his clear weakness since the women of that place were the best at what they did.

"Should we see what he sees in these things?" Karin asked as she felt bad about this, she had never thought that Naruto would slap her

He was like her big brother and it hurt that he raised his hand like this.

"You want us to visit the clubs and drink and take drugs while taking part in vulgar acts." Sakura said to make sure she understood what she was saying

"We can visit the club together but we are not touching anything else as we don't have his ability to fight against the affect." Sasuke said as he showed the Samurai his card and made them understand it was just a minor fight between friends

Seriously, he was happy that Naruto didn't do anything drastic or they might be visiting the famous prison of Fire Lord. It was not a nice place. It was a place of pure torture.

That was the Fire Lord's way of teaching people not to mess with him. Clear cut executions and torture was quite common with the man.

\-------------------

Leaving the trio, Naruto and Sai ended up leaving the city walls and arrived under the Eternal flames Mountain. Flying to the top with wings using transformation they landed at the top where they could see the golden flames burning hot.

It was a magical thing that the heat never affected anything until you touched the flames.

Naruto wanted to try and see if he could gain anything from this thing plus he was going to let his pets train in this area since the mountain range was filled with monsters with flame elemental energy.

'What am I seeing?' Naruto saw a girl with long black hair wearing a blood red dress walk out of the flames with no reaction to the heat

"Who are you and how did you do that?" Naruto asked as the girl was only few meters from them

The girl stopped and looked at them but didn't answer.

"Oh, I am the invisible girl but more like I believe I am invisible so could you pretend I am invisible." Naruto answered his own question in a girly voice

"Yeah, no, no. I am not going to pretend you are invisible, mysterious girl." Naruto was very much curious now and kinda of shut of his brain at this moment

Jasmine looked at the boy who looked like he was her age but was younger. She could sense the Otsutsuki taint on him clearly.

'Why does this planet have so many mysteries? Otsutsuki lineage, the heavenly flames, void lightning, death winds, evil seeds and what not. Is this planet fated to reach a higher station or is it destruction for having so many wonder of the universe in one place.' Jasmine thought as she held back the poison affecting her body, she had thought it would help the process but it barely affected the damn poison

The immortal killer was truly a vicious thing.

She was about to leave when the poison caused her to fall down to her knees and cough up black blood.

Naruto looked at her with interest and could see that she was clearly poisoned.

He wouldn't have cared about helping some random person but this girl was powerful and held secrets. This was his chance to show his good side and get a favor.

Naruto let Kurama's chakra flow through him and cover his hand before it extended to cover Jasmine and he pumped the chakra into her body after turning on the allies system since he didn't want to poison her with toxic chakra.

\---------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

I am trying to have Naruto go through everything and experience everything in life.


End file.
